Finally The Truth
by TrueloverKagome
Summary: what happens when kagome runs home after Seeing inuyasha with Kikyo again? Her mother sends her to the Ice Lord? And whats this about Kagome being a Demon? Lemons in this story so read at your own risk dark chapters possible rape. READ AT OWN RISK!
1. The Necklace

**Finally the Truth**

**By TrueloverKagome**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha Or its Characters**

Kagome gave a sigh as she walked about to the well. It has been a good four years now. She was twenty now and as the years had gone by things seemed to get more and more complicated for her. She had finished high school a good year ago almost two now. Inuyasha was the same as always, full of himself, and thought just of him. A few years ago, she had realized she didn't love him anymore at least not in love with him. He was like an annoying brother to her now. However, it still hurt that he would run off with Kikyo. It hurt only for the fact that he just couldn't tell her no he was being selfish trying to keep her and kikyo for himself. No this last time it was just to much for her. She headed back to her mother for some support. As she reached the well she leant over the lip of the well as tears formed from what she had seen. She was quick to jump down as she found the underlying cause of the well she paused and looked up. As she saw the roof of the well house, she was relieved. All but did she know that the lord sesshoumaru himself had just watched her go through the well? As he was a little shocked that she had gone down the well only to disappear. 'Makes sense that she is not of this time' he thought to himself, as he just could not seem to think of anything else. He decided there he was going to wait til she came back. As his sense already stretched out to look and see if Inuyasha was anywhere near but what he, sense was he was with the dead wench. His nose almost curled up at just the thought of doing such a thing.

'Why have someone who's dead when another is alive?' he thought but the moment that crossed his mind he wondered just where it had come from he had never thought of the wench before but as he sat there through the night it seems more thoughts of the girl would enter his mind. He knew that his brother must of truly be out of his mind to cast the girl off.

~Back through the well~

Kagome had crawled up the well ladder going right to the house. It was late at night so she didn't call out. She was grateful when she saw her mother up and waiting for her. However, in truth she was a little shocked. Her mother gave her a smile as she took her daughter in her arms as she felt the girl fall right into her crying out her pain. She just wished that someone would trust her the way she did them though she had yet to tell Inuyasha she didn't love him the same way it was for the same reason he didn't tell her he couldn't pick. Susume gave a sigh as she looked down to her daughter knowing that soon her daughter would find the truth about the well as her father. Kagome was just so trusting that many would not believe what she really was. As she gave a smile though as she knew in a month's time she would go through everything. She had hoped that Naraku would be gone long before kagome had to get into it. However, as she picked her daughter up and placed her in her bed she gave a smile. She would send kagome back tomorrow; she knew that whatever had drove her here would need to be dealt with fast. As to how close they were to defeating Naraku so the fighting between the groups would not be best for them though in truth she did not believe her daughter belongs with Inuyasha, as he just didn't know how to treat her daughter maybe Kikyo but not her daughter and on her twenty first birthday that would be revealed. She just hoped and prayed that she would make it that long.

Kagome woke up the next morning as she smelt her mother's cooking she didn't make much of the time she had here as she stood up and started to head to the kitchen as she got there she looked to her mother. "Now kagome tell me what had you so upset last night," she said as Susume gave her the breakfast as she saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes.

"Kagome what was it?" she asked as she felt that her daughter needed to talk about it.

"It was Kikyo," she said to her as she gave a sigh.

She told her mother about how she had found them together making out. Though she had become use to that it what was said that caught her off guard.

"Kikyo wants him to kill me...so that she will be alive once more and he...agreed," she said to her mother as she gave a sigh.

"Do you think he will do it?" she asked her daughter, as she just did not know what else to say. Maybe this was the real time to give her daughter the first part of her birthday reveal.

"I'm not sure," she said to her mother as she started to take a few bites.

"I think you should find a better ally then someone with honor," she said to her daughter as she started to walk up to her own room pulling out two items as she looked to her daughter as she returned.

"But who there are not many that have such a thing" kagome asked her mother as she ceased eating to watch her mother leave.

"I think you should seek sesshoumaru out. I know of how you spoke of him. Maybe if you speak with him he will give you the honor you deserve as The Shikon No Tama true Miko," she said to her daughter as she placed a necklace around her neck. It held the blue crescent moon along with a black star behind it a little smaller and centered in the hole of the crescent moon. Kagome looked to her mother a little shocked at what she was doing." That will give you protection. I can't answer much of your questions today but soon you will see" her mother told her with a smile as she went "Now go and train with sesshoumaru. Show him the necklace and if that doesn't help give him this but you are not to read that if it's not need until after your twenty first birthday understood kagome?" she asked her as kagome nodded her head to her mother. "I understand you are confused but it was for the best that you stay that way until you matured," she stated to her daughter as she looked to her with a smile as she gave her a smile and then walked with her to the well. "Be careful my daughter" she said to kagome as she jumped down the well.

**A/N: All right, this is the first fanfiction in years so if you would please review and give me insight. I have this planed to be a Sesshoumaru kagome romance but the other pairings are not fully none I think Sango and Miroku will be another one I show. Alright I edited this to take out the sword for another chapter it showed up a little to early.**


	2. Suck out the Poison

**Finally The Truth**

**By TrueloverKagome**

**Disclosure: I do NOT own Inuyasha or its Characters**

**Chapter Two**

**Suck out the poison**

~The Well in the Past~

Sesshoumaru stood a ways in the forest hidden by the brush of the forest as he saw the glow once more as he watched Inuyasha's wench start to climb up and out of the well. As she did, she stood tall as he watched her hand go to her neck as she pulled the necklace out looking to it. 'wonder just where she goes' he thought though as she moved the necklace so that he could see the crescent moon and black star his eyes flashed red as he moved so fast that kagome hadn't even blinked before she felt a hand around her neck and him holding her up.

"Why do you have that wench?" he asked her, as she was shocked at him being there. She had not thought she would see sesshoumaru there so soon. As she felt, his nails push into her flesh she looked to him with shock.

"My...mother gave it...to me," she whispered out from lack of air speaking was rather difficult with him like this.

"You lie" he spat out to her as if she was dirty.

It was when she collapsed there due to the poison when for a split second he saw something come over her flashing about her form as his eyes went wide as shock came over his form for a moment before he settled back into his stoic mask, as he did not even believe that he had seen that. However, as he saw the letter that had his name on it, he bent down picking it up as kagome laid there out cold. As he read the letter, his eyes showed the shock and then guilt for the first time in years. As he turned to kagome quickly picking her up and gathered her things.

As the cloud gathered under his fee he looked down to the girl that was shivering with fever and body convulsing under his arm as he held her tight to his side. His mind wished out that he had his other arm. The moment that the thought came to his mind and the wish made he felt a sudden power wash over him as a blue aura covered him. When it died down, he was shocked to feel that his arm was indeed back. He looked down as he watched the power recede back into the wench's body.

'Strange...while in this shape she still seeks out others wishes forgetting her own' he thought as he shifted her to hold her in a bridal style while the cloud carried them to his western castle. He knew who sent the letter and as the need of protecting the one he meant too, overpowered him. As he looked to the castle that was coming up, he knew he had to move quickly as he rushed past the barrier he saw jaken come to him screaming random things out that he cared not to listen to now. As he rushed to the medical wing of the castle, it was a large castle it had six levels to it and four wings large marble walls. Outside there was a major garden that took the entire backyard to the mountains. The medical wing was in the south wing as he reached there he was quick to reach the healers.

"My poison needs to be removed" he stated as he looked to the healers before they started to work on kagome. He left the room as he went off to the third floor study in the west wing. He went about his daily routine, as he knew nothing more than that. The letter he read told him a few things about what had happened and what Lady Susume needed from him. He remembered her well as a child he would go to her with his mother as his mother and Susume had grown up together. However, when he had seen the necklace his anger flared with good reason to him. However, he would not speak of it just yet.

'She just can't be her' he thought as he leaned back in the chair.

'**And why not?'** his inner beast growled as he remembered dearly that girl that had haunted their dreams for years.

'Even if it was her she has changed. We have changed on top of the fact she is in love with our half brother!' he stated as he outwardly growled at those facts.

'**We do not know that she has changed we have not been there. From what I've seen she is still strong and proud no matter what she feels for the half breed she is ours!' **his beast growled out once more as sesshoumaru pushed the beast back into the mental cage it was use to being within. Though as he thought about it he knew that in truth, he did not know the woman that the girl grew into but maybe he training her would give him that insight.

As he gave a sigh like he rarely did he heard steps coming his way as he went back to business. knowing he didn't really want to be bothered though as the door opened and he looked up to see Rin he gave an inner smile as the girl that walked into the room was more like an adoptive daughter more than anything.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you've returned" she smiled seemingly joyous at his return and he knew that it was not an act as the child truly did enjoy being around him though he knew not why. It was only a few seconds before his retainer came bubbling in mumbling curses to the girl for interrupting the lord's work. Sesshoumaru sent him a glare and silenced the toad as he looked to Rin.

"Did you behave while This sesshoumaru was away?" he asked her as she gave a grin and nodded.

"Rin always behaves" she beamed to him as he could have chuckled there but with his mask on nothing but a slimmer in his eyes showed how he was proud of the human child. He did not know when it had happened but something about Rin had just slipped through his barriers much like the little girl from his dreams had.

"Good now go play tomorrow I hope to have a surprise for you" he said with a glimmer in his eyes that spoke wonders to anyone that actually caught it as it was only there for a split second.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshoumaru" she squeaked as she could not help but enjoy that sesshoumaru was happy enough to give her a present. As she turned and walked out sesshoumaru went back to the paper work that was on his desk. He had a lot of work to do and it was not until late that evening was he able to go check on the miko.

The healers had worked long and hard with her as they got the poison out but it had already done some damage as she laid there shivering with a cold sweat about her as well. They covered her best they could and kept her sweats down as much as they could but it was truly up to the girl now. As they looked her over it was odd she was a miko, they all could tell that from the aura she gave off but as they went about her clothes she wore the strangest thing they ever saw. They were quick to change her out of it and into a sleeping yukata that was just plain white as to keep it simple for the girl. However, as they sense the lord coming they were quick to leave other than the head healer. As she stood there awaiting the lord. As he stepped into the room, she bowed and it was not until she heard the lord tell her to rise would she do so.

"How is she?" he asked, as she kept low.

"We were able to get a good portion of the poison out but her body is fighting hard. There is nothing more we can truly do it's all up to her," she said as she waited for his reaction as she stayed in her low bow. It was a good few minutes of him just standing there until he spoke again.

"Leave us I will call you if This Sesshoumaru has need of you" he stated as his cold tone sent shiver down her spine as she was quick to stand and leave.

It was when the healer left did sesshoumaru going to the side of the woman. His inner beast watched on wondering more and more about this puzzle of a woman. He took the wet rag from her forehead, rinsed it out before placing it back where it had been. He watched as pains would come and go across her face as she laid there. He had done this and for the first time he could feel the guilt pound at his pride. He growled his frustration and in turn, kagome's eyes fluttered open with a small whimper. As that happened sesshoumaru stilled for a moment and then did the last thing, he had even thought of doing leaning over and nuzzled her calming her until her breathing calmed and she seemed to think it just a dream.

"Sesshoumaru?' she questioned as he pulled back. He did not know why he did it but the look of peace that seemed to settle over the girl as she drifted off to sleep once more made all more sense to him. He gave a small smile as he as he felt pride swell in him from helping a little. He had much to make up for as he had done this yet she had given him his arm back. He could not figure it but once more, this woman was making him do things many thought to be the sign of the end of the world. As he stood, he left and signaled the healer to return before heading back to his own room as he thought back to how she had smelt while he nuzzled her back to sleep. She smelt of lavender and cherry blossoms. It was a very calming scent for him as he went and got undressed to bed he knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Alright here is the second chapter I know I got it up fast there has been a death in the family just today and I threw myself into the story to coop so you might even get a third chapter by this Friday to Sunday as seeing so many people come and read the story cheered me up. Thank you angelapage for being the first to review and even put my on your favorite stories list. You have no idea how much just seeing how this is going picked me up today. I won't go to bed crying tonight. Now the next chapter will be going back to inuyasha and the gang as I've not gone over that part just yet. I have a few ideas for where this story is going to go if you have anything you might want to add I'm all ears as this is my second story and the other one I wasn't even able to finish I stumped myself on that one . damn writers block but that was YEARS ago. I've grown had a kid and now much better in most things I do. So this one will be the first I will finish I promise! Thanks for reading and I hope to make everyone of my readers proud!**


	3. Wraith Of A Hanyou

**Finally the Truth**

**by: TrueloverKagome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Characters**

**The Wraith Of a Hanyou **

~Back At Camp~

Early that morning Inuyasha started his trip back to camp after being with kikyo that night (A/N: yes we are back tracking to the point where kagome is coming back from her time). As he reached the camp he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice kagome's presence was missing in the group as she had left all her things with them. As she hadn't the time or the energy to argue with the group on how she wanted to go home. Though inuyasha might not have noticed it that morning but as Shippo woke up he started crying as he couldn't find the woman he saw as his mother anywhere. His cries woke Sango and miroku as they came to the young kits aid.

"Whats wrong shippo" pipped the pervert monk as he knelt while it was sango that held the crying in her arms before looking about for her friend and pretty much sister.

"Where is Kagome?" sango tuned in as she looked down to shippo.

"She went to get a bath last night said something about being restless I didn't stay up I'm sorry I fell asleep......and Okasan never came back" the kit as he curled up in sango's arms as he felt that this was his fault. It was then that Inuyasha joined in.

"Where did that bitch go" he cried out as he was clearly angered by her missing.

"Well what of you inuyasha weren't you out as well did you happen to see her?" the monk asked though he already knew the answer to that one.

"What?!?" he asked as first this blushed and settled down. "No I didn't see her" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then why didn't you see her while coming back this morning? I mean if she were near I'm sure you would sensed her" he said to him as he was trying to bait the hanyou.

'NO I DIDN'T NOW LAY OFF" he shouted as he couldn't stand how he was taking with him.

"So you were with another?" he asked and with that question inuyasha stomped off away from the group.

"What are you getting at Miroku?" asked the slayer as he seemed to know something she didn't.

"I sensed the soul catchers last night not long after Inuyasha left" he stated with a sigh. "I believe he went off with kikyo once again" he stated to her as she started to fume with this piece of information.

"Well no wonder she's not here she must of gone back to her time" sango stated as she looked down to shippo who had seemed to perk up at the thought that his mother was okay.

The group started to gather everything up and clean the campsite as they were going to go and return to the Edo as to settle and wait for her return. Though one thing that was not known to them was that inuyasha was already racing there. As he reached the well he jumped in but no swirls of light came to greet him as he was shocked by this and as he came out to jump back in it wasn't until he tried a good three or four times did e notice that his brothers scent was about the well. He wondered just what he had been here for as he turned to leave to just see the group returning coming towards the well.

"Inuyasha I would have thought you would have gone to retrieve kagome by now" stated miroku in a cold tone though it was sango that was giving the hanyou the death glare.

"And I would have had it let me" he barked at them as a look of shock took the group.

"The well does not work?" sango asked as she couldn't hold back the worry from her voice.

"I smelt kagome there it was fresh maybe an hour or two but.......there was another that lingered there as well" he stated as he gave a small growled that maybe the group start to worry even more.

"Who was it" cried out Shippo as he wanted to know if his mother was alive.

"Sesshoumaru" he stated blankly as he just wasn't all that sure to do. He kept out the fact that he had smelt kagome's blood and Sesshoumaru's poison as he wasn't sure if he should do anything about it. As he had promised kikyo her death so that she might live. Convincing him that she herself was better as she was a proper trained miko that knew what she was doing while kagome she was one that couldn't even fight in battle always having to be saved never able to help like kikyo would be able too.

"Is that all?" Miroku asked interrupting the hanyou's thoughts to ask the question.

"Yes thats it" he said as he growled a little more. He didn't want kagome there with his brother as he knew that even she did not deserve to be in such hands. As he turned and started walking towards the west. "We're going to get her back" he barked as he started heading there. He wasn't sure where the castle was and all he knew was that it would be deep within the Western lands.

Though the group followed they hung back to talk amongst themselves as they all felt that something was being left out about it all. It was shippo that spoke first on the matter though.

"Why would she leave without telling us" he whimpered out as he rode the shoulder of miroku while Sango held kirara petting the small form of the neko demon to calm herself.

"Well I guess there could be reason's maybe she saw something she didn't want to talk or even think about. Her staying with us would have just started something for her this morning and that might not been what she wanted." he stated as they all knew that kagome took the brunt of things when it came to what inuyasha did with his 'alone' time.

"Well I hope she's okay thats all that matters" chimed sango which only pissed inuyasha off as he had heard it all from where he was walking as he whipped about staring at them.

"Okay?! She's with my bastard killing half brother and you think her okay! Have you gone mad his tried to kill us and kagome numerous of times and yet you think she is still alive" he screamed out only causing shippo to start crying as Miroku cradled the kit as Sango sent him a glare for upsetting the child.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it. You never know inuyasha" shouted Sango as she didn't want inuyasha to upset the kit anymore than he already had. Inuyasha glared at them before taking off running far head of them jumping from tree to tree in hopes to out run the pain of knowing what he was to do for the one he loved. Though the more he thought the more he started to truly decide if he was going to do it. Yes he had promised kikyo but was it really needed to kill her so that she was to live.

Sango gave a sigh as she looked to kirara as she jumped out of her arms and transformed into her larger form roaring out as she did before bending a little to allow her mistress to get on as miroku and shippo got on behind her. Shippo had fallen asleep in miroku's arms from crying it all out as kirara took the skies to follow the hanyou.

The group reached the borders of the western lands by night fall but decided that they would stay out of it for the night as they would still camp just outside of it. Though as the group settled down everyone could tell that inuyasha was having anxiety from being so close to the lands. Throughout their travels inuyasha had avoided the western lands with a passion and they all knew of it but with this happening there was no more avoid it. The group settled down in the camp as sango fixed something from kagome's bag as kagome had taught them to cook it incase she was ever in her own time and they had need of it.

Inuyasha ate his food in silence as he thought more on just what to do. If he was to follow what kikyo had set out for him then leaving kagome to his brother would work out just fine for he was certain that sesshoumaru would kill her off for him. Though as his eyes drifted up to the stars through the branches he felt that maybe this was wrong. Kagome had a life, family and a future still while kikyo well her only family will be coming to her own death within a few years while in truth she had no other reason for life other than himself. Inuyasha gave a sigh as he let himself relax into the tree as the others had already drifted off to sleep.

~Back At The Castle~

Kagome still laid in bed as the sweats had died done but she still had a fever. Somehow the visit from sesshoumaru seemed to ease the young miko as she laid there. Many of the healers were puzzled by the fact that she was even there. Yes they had seen the necklace and only knew it be to a sign of protection from the western lands as well as the northern. Though that was all that all that they were to know as there was much more behind that necklace.

As the daylight broke through the window sill sesshoumaru started to wake. He had gotten the best sleep in a long while. As a demon he never really needed to sleep all that much but laying down to at least meditate was needed each night for him to be able to control such things on his plate. He was the lord of the Western lands son of the great dog general much was expected of him and with that he took things very seriously and rarely ever got peaceful sleep for one reason or another. Though as he started to gather himself for the day. He dressed in his normal formal wear putting his tail about his shoulder letting it fall down before placing his armor on and stashing his two swords at his side where they belong. Walking out of his room he walked to the dinning room that was in the northern wing where most of the dinners celebrations and rituals were done. While the east wing was a guest wing so that neighboring lords and their entourage would stay while visiting. The southern wing where kagome was held the servants quarters medical wing along with a few private rooms and kitchen. The entire western wing was off limits to visitors as only family was to be there and those few honored guest. It had never had a human there before Rin came to live at the castle as that was where she resided now.

As he came to the dinning room doors he could already hear the audible chat and giggles of the little girl rin as she sat along the long low table with the fluffy pillows that would allow one to seat there for any amount of time. Though as he opened the door the girl went silent as if on cue. She turned to sesshoumaru with a smile as she sat there.

"Good morning Lord sesshoumaru" she perked up at him as the toad would grumble something about 'stupid human' or something another.

"Good morning my lord" bowed jaken as he bowed his head until sesshoumaru nodded to both of them before taking the head seat at the table. The moment he sat down there was a quick rush of servants coming to fill their plates with food. As the food was placed on the plate rin and jaken waited for sesshoumaru to take the first bite before starting on their own meal as that was how it would always go about.

Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and began his meal to hear the other two start to eat as well. He gave a mental grin as he watched rin eat as she had seemed to learn a little about manners but he knew with jaken as a teacher nothing would come to be when there were needed. His thoughts returned to the girl that laid in bed.

'Maybe she could watch over rin. They both seem to enjoy one another and from what this sesshoumaru has seen the miko is educated' he thought as he looked down to his ward. He knew that she would love the fact that kagome was here but he wasn't sure if he should ring the child to her. Though as he sat and ate he knew he would bring her to kagome. Maybe in hopes that the small girl would bring the miko back to the world of living. As the small group finished it was sesshoumaru that spoke first this time.

"Rin you will come with me but you must be quiet as not to disturb anyone understand" he said to her as she looked to him with a smile nodding her head. He then stood and started to turn to leave towards the southern wing. Jaken was a little shocked by this the lord never went to the southern wing unless the medical wing. Though as he thought it over there had already been rumors of a woman there but not much detail in anything other than a woman hurt on one but the healers knew it was inuyasha's wench and that it had been sesshoumaru's own poison that had put her in such a condition.

As sesshoumaru lead the girl to the medical wing he looked back to her as if to give her another silent warning to keep the noise down and she nodded in return. He opened the door and once again the head healer was there bowing to him. Rin stood behind the lords leg not sure if she should step out behind them yet.

"How is she today" he asked the healer as she noticed the girl there behind him and couldn't help but smile to her.

"She has improved but the fever has yet to break and she won't take anything down" she said to him while still bent low. Upon hearing this he knew she must have some form of nourishment as it was highly needed for humans.

"Leave" he simply stated as he didn't feel the need to say all that he had the night before. As he walked up to the bed it was then Rin saw who they had been speaking of.

"Lady Kagome!" she squealed as she rushed onto the bed.

"Rin silent" he stated to her as she placed a hand over her mouth and nodded.

Though the damage had already been done as kagome gave a whimper and groan from being woken in such a manner. Her head was pounding and opening her eyes were more of a task than she was use too. She looked and saw rin then looked to the other side to see sesshoumaru there. She really wasn't sure what to think as she laid there. Her skin pale from the fever but her face was still a bit flushed as well. It was a sad look on her face as she looked to sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" asked rin as she couldn't believe she had been sick like this.

Kagome turned to look to the young girl as she gave her a smile. "I'm....fine rin" she said to her though her voice cracked and her head seemed to pulse with pain for a moment before she returned to normal. Sesshoumaru went to the door calling for the healer once more as she set to work on getting kagome some water and sent for a broth to be brought up.

"What happened to you lady kagome" asked the girl as a tension suddenly grew in the air.

"A misunderstanding.....really" she said as she kept it from rin that it had been sesshoumaru that had hurt her like this.

"Oh well I'm sure lord sesshoumaru will help make things better" gleamed the girl as kagome nodded her head as she understood how much the girl idolized the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru had been shocked by how kagome didn't jump at the chance to make the demon lord look bad in front of his ward no instead she was actually defending him.

'**She is loyal' **his inner beast purred

'With the half breed yes' he coldly stated back.

'**Then why defend our honor when she is loyal to the half breed would she not be trying to tear you down if she were' **his beast stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Doesn't matter either way she's not ours!!' he growled as his beast just seemed to laugh at the statement.

'**Yet!' **he simply said before leaving him once more to himself.

Sesshoumaru stayed off to the side as rin and the healer started to care for kagome as they had her sitting up and drinking from the broth. He gave an inward smile as this would be the second time the poison hadn't killed her though in truth this time he hadn't meant to kill her.

**A/N: alright I hope that is long enough I'm glad for being able to write it enough. I'm grateful for everyone that has been reviewing this is the only thing right now that is pushing me through the the death of my great grandmother. Each time I see how many look about my story I feel better with each hit. Thank you so much!!!  
**


	4. Whats To Come

**Finally the Truth**

**By TrueloverKagome**

**The Pressure is on**

Kagome sat in bed listening to rin go on about the different adventures her and the lord of the castle had when out on patrol. As kagome listened she started to see the Ice lord in a new light. Though she wasn't fully sure if this new light she had for him was true or not. As it was coming from a little girl, that might not see everything. Kagome couldn't help though but to trust the girl as she knew that there had to be something more to Sesshoumaru if he kept the human girl about with him.

Its been a good week now that she's woken up. The fever had broken the second day of being awake and by the third she wanted to get up and out of the medical wing. She couldn't stand being bed rested for long. Rin would come and keep her company as Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her out of the room until the head healer would give the okay. And she was afraid to allow her out in fear that it would be too early in doing so. Though as kagome heard that today would be the day she was to get out and join the lord for dinner she was grateful. She knew that, yes in this castle she could be killed by anyone of the demons that worked lived and visited there but for some reason she felt at peace. Though it was strange to her it was also comforting. The only person she didn't feel all that great about was Sesshoumaru himself as he just held the air as if he owned it and only willed her to breathe in his air. Though in truth she was sure that was how he thought.

As kagome was allowed to stand and walked with the healers to the hot springs that are just down the hall of the room she had been staying in. She was grateful at the thought of getting a nice hot bath but that thought was short lived as she was stripped and placed in the water for the healers to scrub her down to the point she felt that her skin would just fall to pieces. As they finished she was pulled to a room and pushed behind a screen to dry her as a servant started to pull out a black kimono with a white inner layer while the second layer was silver with gold lining that went along with the silver and gold maple leaves that floated about the black kimono. It was amazing that kagome couldn't believe they were putting it on her. As she went to tell them she didn't need this they only replied to tell her Sesshoumaru had ordered that she be properly dressed in the finest silks that they had for her. She couldn't believe it as they placed the obi about her as it was gold with silver lining now. She smiled as she had never felt so beautiful before. As she was placed down infront of a mirror she smiled as she looked to herself. She felt them starting to pin up her hair as she asked for a certain style. She thought with this a simple silver or gold comb to pull up one side of her hair in a twist would add to her. And as they pulled out a gold comb and did just that she was right.

Kagome had refused to wear the white paste make up as she shook her head as she couldn't stand the way it made her look in truth she like natural beauty was the best of all types. Kagome gave a smile and thanked the servants that had done this for her. All they did though was bow to her and let her walk out. There she found a rather young fox. Though as she looked him over he looked to be about twenty years old himself though she knew that demons aged completely different from humans. It was a solider that had been sent by Sesshoumaru to watch over her. She gave a nod to him as she couldn't help but smile.

"What is your name?" she asked him as it was a just about as tall as Sesshoumaru was though he was a few inches shorter.

"Kenta" he stated to her but when she gave him a smile he couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Nice to meet you Kenta I'm Kagome" she said to him with a smile as he returned one again.

"Nice to meet you My Lady" he said as kagome was a little shocked by how formal he was being with her.

He turned around before she was able to say anything as they were about to be late for dinner. She wasn't sure what to think though as she walked a few paces behind him as she couldn't help but get the feeling something was about to come. She gave a sigh as she walked with him to the dinning room in the northern wing. As they approached the room that she was to be in the doors opened to allow her to pass through. She looked on to see kenta stay behind at the door. She didn't understand it though as she looked down the row of seats she saw rin at what would be Sesshoumaru's left while she walked up and took the seat across from her she gave a smile to the girl kind of happy that the lord himself wasn't there as of yet. Though just as that thought crossed her mind she heard doors open up to see him standing there and looking directly at her. He didn't move for a moment as she just sat there under his glaze as she waited for something. She wasn't all that sure what that something was but she was sure it would bring everything to a halt.

Sesshoumaru hadn't fully been expecting that she would look so stunning in the kimono that the servants had picked out for her. In fact he been hoping that the kimono would make her look fat or unattractive yet no the one they picked seemed to hug to her skin and she looked even more attractive then ever. Though as he started to think in such a manner his eyes narrowed on kagome as she felt a chill go down her spine as she just wasn't all that sure what to say. As he finally started to move towards the head seat as he gave some sort of signal to the servants as they rushed about placing the food in front of them. She looked down a little amazed that there was so much food there for them. She sat there wondering if she was really allowed to eat it.

Sesshoumaru started the meal off like normal but when he saw the miko just sitting there staring he knew he had to say something.

"Eat or leave" he stated as he wasn't one for much words.

"Oh….yes thank you" she said to him as she finally picked up her chop sticks and began to eat.

As she sat there finishing off her plate she noticed that Sesshoumaru was once again staring at her she wasn't all that sure as to why the lord of ice was doing such a thing though as she finished she looked up to meet his gaze and as she did she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru had merely been waiting for her to finish so that he might tell her that he needed to speak with her about what was to happen next. He was sure that she would want to leave and go back to his half brother but what was in the letter he knew that he had to train her as he was meant too. He knew as well as naraku knew that she was a powerful part of naraku's defeat. He had to be killed off and the miko that sat before him held the key if only she knew it. Though as she turned to look up to him he was a little curious as to why she started to blush.

"Miko you will join me in my study after dinner" he stated coldly as kagome just simply nodded her head to him as she understood if he wanted to talk with her.

Kagome was quick to finish up and went to stand just as Sesshoumaru did the same to leave she was quick to follow in step behind him as she didn't want him losing his temper like before. Though she was sure that wasn't going to happen again as it rarely was out of place.

Kagome hadn't even notice that he had led her to the western wing. Though while she didn't notice the servants had. As it amazed them that the lord would bring the miko so close to where he actually lived within the castle. As they came to a stop Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. They were on the same floor that he slept at as the adjoining door to his room was his study. He went over to his seat behind the western style desk and gave her a wave to seat in front of it. As she took that seat she stayed quiet really not all that sure what to say.

"Lord….Sesshoumaru……I was just wondering what you wanted to speak with me about" she asked as she finally got the courage under his gaze. She held no fear but still the gaze itself seemed to make her loose any coherent thought that she knew to wait.

"Well it seems that I'm in debt to you" he stated to her as she then noticed he had both arms. She hadn't been paying all that much attention has she hadn't thought he really needed the second arm as he seemed to do just fine with out it.

"Yes well and in that matter I wish to extend a welcome within my castle so that you might be properly trained before the finally battle as it must be close now and as you are you don't stand a chance nor do your friends." He stated as he knew that he was speaking the truth but something about his tone for him had changed as if to ease the blow of the statement.

"Well funny thing Lord Sesshoumaru I had been told to find you……and seek your training" she said to him as he already knew of that due to the letter that had been given to him. He knew that soon things would become very different for her.

"Very well then you shall stay here under my protection until you've completed your training and ready for the battle that is to come." He said as he knew just where she would be staying.

"Oh thank you and as well for the Kimono" she said to him as he looked up to her allowing his gaze to travel down and over her once again. As he reached her face he saw the blush as he nodded his head. He stood and walked towards the door going to the left two doors. As he opened it he stood back and allowed her to look in.

"This will be your room" he said to her as he watched her walk in looking all about. There was a king size western style bed off to the right corner while there was a large door that led to a person hot spring and closet as well as a smaller door that led to his personal bed room. "That door to your left will led you to This Sesshoumaru's room. If you have need of anything allow me to know" he stated to her as she turned to him a bowed. Then before she could stand up a woman was behind it as it was another kistune as she looked to the woman she was just a few inches shorter than kagome with bright auburn hair that had silver streaks in them while she had fox ears and two tails. Her face had only one silver streak on each cheek while her eyes were a silvery blue.

"This will be your maid so that you do not get lost within the castle. We will start training tomorrow and I would like it if on your days off to tend to rin and maybe set up lessons with her as you seem educated." He stated as he knew that rin would enjoy that as she seemed to enjoy being around the miko.

"oh yes I can do that easily" she stated to him with a smile as he nodded his head and turned to leave.

Kagome looked to her maid as she had seen the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes that just gave her a hint not to push that. Kagome came to stand next to her.

"Is he always like this?" she joked with her as the kitsune nodded her head to kagome. "Well then what might your name be?" she asked her with a smile as they closed the door and went to start to undress her for bed.

"Setsuna, Lady Kagome" she said to her with a gentle smile as she started to undo her obi.

"Just kagome please no lady……it makes me feel old" she said to her with a smile.

"Of course lad……kagome" she said to her with a smile as she could already see herself getting to be good friends with her.

**A/N: alright well there is the chapter up for you. This next week is going to be even worse than last. I've been grounded from the internet though at least that's what I've been told. I'm fighting my dad on that one as there was a reason the way I left my room but oh well until I get it all settled I'm not to sure how many chapters I'll get out though one thing is true he can't stop me from writing them only from posting them up. So next chapter begins kagome's training and Kikyo Joins the group to replace kagome?**


	5. Authors Note!

A/N: I'm sorry to say that I've seemed to have caught something. Its going to take me a little longer to put up another post. I know it sucks. I had been close to getting it up Sunday just before my grandfather decided to turn off the computer and it took all my work with him. I can barely breathe or think so I'm sorry to say give me a little more time I hope to have it up by this Friday or something I don't know its just really hitting me hard and I can't seem to do any of my best work I'll get it up as soon as I can just please bare with me. A lot of shit just keeps piling on top of everything .


	6. Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

**Finally The Truth**

**By **TrueloverKagome

**Can't Teach An Old Dog New Tricks**

Kagome woke the next morning to rin in front of her. She gave the girl a smile as she sat up.

"Good morning lady kagome rin thought to bring you to breakfast" she said to her with a smile as she just couldn't help but enjoy that she was staying with them.

"Good morning rin but when you speak about yourself don't state your name just simply say I" kagome informed the child as she started to get up and out of bed.

"Oh yes of course ri…..I will remember that" she stated with a smile on her face as she moved to allow kagome out of bed.

"Good now would you enjoy a bath before breakfast" she asked the young girl as she nodded before calling out for Setsuna.

"Yes my lady" she asked as she was now at the door.

"Will you please bring us to the hot springs and I would like for you to stay and join us as well" she said to her with a smile as she wanted to be friend the woman. She seemed kind enough and she reminded her of shippo who she missed dearly. He was like her son and nights seemed to get to her as she thought of her son often.

"Oh I would enjoy that greatly my lady but" setsuna hadn't a chance to finish talking when kagome came into interrupt her.

"Well good then I wouldn't want you to miss out on such a chance" she said to her maid with a smile as at that moment any resolve Setsuna had against the woman in front of her just melted away. She seemed to know what she wanted and most of the time it seemed that she wished more for others happiness more than her own and in a human alone was amazing.

"As you wish My Lady" she said as kagome gave her a look as Setsuna remembered her words and corrected herself. "Kagome"

"Good now I say we go now before we waste much more time" she stated with a smile as she saw Rin start to bounce off towards the hot springs as kagome couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of the little girl like that.

As they got to the hot springs they enjoyed getting undressed and dipping into the warm water. Kagome and Setsuna spoke as they helped wash Rin. Kagome told her and Rin about shippo and how he had came to be her adoptive son. Setsuna had been shocked to hear this human priestess had a demon child she called her own. She kept out the fact that she wasn't from another time though she told them of how she came to meet inuyasha and even as they finished rin and sent her off to breakfast kagome told setsuna of her first meeting with Sesshoumaru and how she wished more than a few times to get his arm back and how shocked she had been that she had already done that when he attacked her.

Setsuna had listened to her and was soon telling her of her own life of her brother in the castle only to find out she had already meet her brother kenta. They looked rather similar other than size as he did have the same looks as they were only a good two years from one another Setsuna was the younger one and it had been Kenta that got her the job in the castle. So that they would still be with one another as their parents had died a while back. She had still been rather young as she didn't have many regrets with her parents but it had been kenta that was having regrets as he had always fought with them on not becoming a fighter like they wanted and when they died he did as they wanted in their memory.

Kagome had been happy to hear such things as she was being dressed once again into another kimono though she knew after breakfast she would be changed once more with a fighting Gi so to train with Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure how that was going to happen though as she was finished placing the simple white kimono as it had blue flowers at the hem of the kimono that floated about. She gave a smile as she tied her hair back with a simple string before turning to leave. She knew that breakfast would be served soon and she didn't wish to be late.

~Back with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha sat up in the tree as morning started to come to break as he opened his eyes that are when he sensed it. Soul collectors passing by as he stood and started to follow. As he came to a clearing he saw kikyo within the branches of a tree. She looked almost peaceful as he came upon her. As she sensed him there her eyes shot open at first they were cold and as she saw him they seemed to soften a little.

"You came" she said to him with a smile as she just laid there not moving. Not that she really could as she was waiting for the soul collectors for more lost souls. She was growing weak and only she knew that. As she looked to inuyasha she made it look to him that she trusted him as that was why she didn't move.

"Why wouldn't I come" he asked her she really in truth didn't know of kagome disappearance.

"My Reincarnation" she simply stated as inuyasha took a step closer to her.

"She's no longer with me" he stated to her as his eyes were just memorized by the dead miko in front of him.

"What happened to her inuyasha" she asked of him as he looked a little hurt that she would ask instead of be with him.

"She was kidnapped by Sesshoumaru" he stated to her as she was a little shocked by such an act was below the lord as she doubt that was the whole of the story. Though as the collectors came to her with glowing orbs as they came and gave her more souls she grew stronger and moved to get out of the tree.

"So you are going after her?" she asked as she knew for him to be this close to the border meant only that as even she knew how he hated his home land for banishing for being half demon.

"Yes We need the shards she has as well as her ability to see the shards" he stated to her as he wanted to convince her that he cared only for her.

"So maybe I could join your group seeing…..as you already promised that I could once you rid the world of 'her'" she said venom in her words as she spoke the word 'her' as she really did want kagome's death.

"But Kikyo what of Miruko and Sango surely they wouldn't agree with such a change without reason" he mentioned to her as she had a glimmer in her eyes.

"oh but inuyasha did you not say that kagome had shards on her. If that's true wouldn't I be able to sense them for you so to help you find Sesshoumaru's castle faster seeing as you don't know where it is" she stated to him as he gave her a smile.

"That is a perfect reason my love" he stated to her as he placed a hand at her waist as he pulled her to him bring his lips to crash upon his own. As they stayed that way while her hand came to rest behind his head as he pulled back from air he looked to see her smile. Kikyo's plan was working all she had to do now was wait for things to unfold in her favor.

~Back with Kagome~

Kagome had gone to breakfast as it had been an uneventful breakfast and just as she thought she returned to her room dressed into a fighting gi and walked out with setsuna to the dojo that was on the edge of the western garden as it was a large structure all in itself making her wonder how she hadn't seen it when she had been out before. Though it was a ways off from the normal gardens she knew that if she hadn't been looking for it she wouldn't have really paid it all that much attention. As she came to the large door that had a portrait of a large white dog. As opened the door she already saw Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the dojo. He was in the middle of warm up paces an with the way he moved it was just so graceful his sword like a part of him.

"come in" he said to her as kagome blushed at the thought that she had been staring at the demon lord. As she walked in she came up to him a bowed.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to just stand there' she said to him as she bowed. Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow to her as he hadn't seen that coming from her.

"You need to pick out your weapons as your bow, will not due well in close range fights and battles." He stated to her as he turned to a small room that was off to the right with the doors open. She followed after him as she walked into the small room. She had never seen so many weapons before. As she looked about she came across twin blades. One black with a black crystal within the blade with the other was a silver sheath with a pink crystal in the blade.

"You've picked well I see. The sword of light that will pull out your miko powers will the sword of darkness will not become anything for a while yet" he stated as he knew something more than kagome as he really did.

Kagome nodded her head to him as she understood that. As she thought back to when she took hold of the blade it seemed to make er power flare but in turn she had been able to control it better than before.

"You will keep the swords on you at all times" he stated as he knew that just having Akuria ((Japanese word for light the sword's name)) on her would help her gain control of her miko powers and that was important and one of the top problems she'll have if she didn't get it under control.

"Let us leave and start training" he stated to her as she just wasn't all that sure how this would go for her as she knew she was not good in battle.

As they reached the middle of the dojo once more she looked to him with a smile. She knew that things could turn into a good thing if she tried hard enough. So when he started to show her the paces he had been doing before when she entered she copied and was sure to put everything into it.

As they went on he showed her a few stances moves to defend and attack as they were readying to spar. He wanted to see just how much she would put into and as well gage where she was in fighting. As he looked her over from across the dojo he couldn't help but wonder just if she would get to the level needed for her.

"You are to attack me. If you land a strike on me then training will be over but if you don't I will be the one to call off the training only when this sesshoumaru feels you have done enough" he stated to her as kagome looked rather shocked at the comment. He stood there watching her as her eyes started to glaze over.

**'you can do that!'** shouted the voice in her head as it seemed eager to get started.

'yeah right its Sesshoumaru for chirst sake' she cried to the voice thinking it impossible.

**'if inuyasha can do it you can'** the voice shouted back to her as she just didn't see such a thing happening.

'yeah well thats different!' she shouted back in her head.

**'how whats the difference he tried and you didn't' **the voice teased as she was about the answer was when she felt something coming towards her fast. She didn't have the time to dodge as she moved quick enough to at least block.

As she brought her sword up to block the attack itself as it sent her flying back into the wall as there was a loud crack while she hit the wall. Sesshoumaru thought nothing of it as kagome was trying to get up from the hit.

"never loose concentraction in a fight or battle it could mean certain death. I don't care if someone just got killed or your in pain from anything. Never let it effect your fighting!" he snapped at her a little disappointed that she had already made such a major mistake.

As kagome heard the words it only stealed her will power to do what was truly needed of her as she wasn't going to be letting anything stop her from really getting what she needed to do and that was killing naraku. She stood up and looked to him with fire in her eyes making sesshoumaru rethink how to push her buttons. As she came to him attacking much like inuyasha would but still even he needed training. Sesshoumaru easily dodged as he looked to her with a small smirk though it was instantly gone when she went to try another.

"your attacks are to wild they should flow together remember the paces this morning" he stated calmly to her as it seemed to just push her on as within moments she was already there with grace in her step and swings. As they went on for hours going at it. Each time sesshoumaru mentioned something she picked up on it and it didn't take long that he could no longer dodge but actually had to block and even throw in some attacks to mess her up.

Sesshoumaru put his hand up to halt her attack as she stopped and put the sword back in its sheath. As she stood proud with her hair clamped about her face and her chest heaving under such stress. As he looked her over he was sure that she had done enough. If she kept it up like this it wouldn't be long before she was able to really hit him.

"dinner will be ready within two hours. You rest bathe and This Sesshoumaru will see you again at dinner" he stated to her as kagome nodded her head bowed and left for the door. As she got out she was met up by Setsuna who go in front to show her the way. Though as they got half way across the field that led back to the castle kagome let out a scream of pain as the addrinaline was wearing off so that the crack they had heard what one of her ribs breaking with the blow. As the pain hit her it was so sharp and intense that she blacked out within seconds of the pain.

Setsuna turned to look at just what was happening only to see kagome falling to the ground as she rushed over the next thing that happened shocked her as Sesshoumaru was hovering over them looking about the tree lines then over to the castle and as he looked down to kagome his eyes were tainted red as her seemed to be battling his beast over her pain. Setsuna had never seen her lord in such a way before.

"What happened" he asked quickly trying to cover the anger he held in his voice.

"I'm not sure my lord Lady Kagome was fine just seconds ago" she stated to him as he watched her turn to move her to her back she gave another cry of pain as he rushed forward with a snap to setsuna for hurting her more so. He was quick in picking the frail miko's body as he looked her over. He couldn't see much due to her clothes as he knew what was going to have to happen. "Leave and tell the healers to be on call" he told her as he hoped that this was minor enough that he could take care of it himself. As at the moment he couldn't hand the woman over his beast just wouldn't allow him.

Sesshoumaru had been in the dojo still to mediatate as he needed to think over all that had ocurred during the training as he was rather shocked that she was so quick to pick up the sword. Though as he was thinking this over he was interrupted by kagome's scream as he jumped up running to her side but never bent down to her until he was certain it hadn't been an attack on her. As he saw the coast was clear and asked her maid was had happened he could only figure that he had taken it a little to far. Though he thought of no event at the moment when he did. All the while his beast was crying out each time they heard her crys from the pain. He didn't think when he bent over scooping her up into his arms to take her. He turned and started to walk off with him whimpering in his arms.

**'she's hurt!!'** his beast cried out as he wanted to be let out to comfort her but was held back

'she's not ours!' he barked as he sent his beast images of the times that they had seen her with inuyasha.

**'she's not his!!! She's ours!' **his beast roared as sesshoumaru just 'hn' back as he couldn't think of taking his own brothers bitch.

**'you know you like her..... Just her scent gets you calm'** his beast stated trying to reason with the mind part of them.

'that is nothing' he stated back as the beast almost laughed.

**'No other woman demon or human as calmed you'** as that was a fact all knew. The woman in their hands was very rare in many fashions.

'quiet I will not speak of this' he stated as he pushed the beast down as the beast went silent sesshoumaru was reaching the hot springs that was connected to his room. He wasn't going to have anyone coming to interrupt him while he was treating her.

Sesshoumaru was quick to walk into the large hot spring placing her down on a plate of furs before coming down to rid her of the clothes she was wearing. As his hand went over her ribs with taking it off she cried out once more still not waking as he saw the spot that had blackened and dipped in. It was no doubt in his mind that she had broken it but the black worried him. It showed that she was bleeding from the inside. There wasn't much that his healers could do. It was then that his beast came out while sesshoumaru was stunned from lack of what to do. As his eyes bleed red and he leaned over and gently placed his lips on kagome's. As he did this kagome began to wake and respond to the kiss as he gave a slight growl sparking enough in her to open her mouth to him. As he let his tongue slip in. As he kissed her something started that made the black of her skin leave. He was healing her with a kiss. Though as he pulled back he knew he had to move the bone back in place before moving on. As he was quick and made a small whimper as he did as kagome gave another cry but the pain wasn't enough to push her back to blacking out once again.

Kagome couldn't believe what was going on as she woke she felt sesshoumaru's lips on her in such a way she felt like her body was starting to be on fire. As he gave her a growl she gasped in turn he slipped his tongue in making her moan as she felt the pain slip away little by little. She just couldn't believe that this was really happening. though as he pulled back she noticed his eyes were red and when she last saw that he was trying to hurt her. As she tensed under him he then moved the bone making her cry out only to have sesshoumaru's lips on hers again as his hands this time sliped up to her breast to give her pleasure while the bone mended with his touch. She would moan into the kiss as she felt his fore finger and thumb come up to pinch at her nipple just making her groan in wetness as Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal.

Sesshoumaru fought against this as he pulled back looking down to kagome as she seemed to really trust him more so than he would have thought. As he thought things over he started to remember just when that might have happened. The first blow she took and yet she kept going through the entire session never stopping because of this. He should have been more careful with her. She was still in human form and such a thing would kill her at the moment.

"This sesshoumaru should have stopped the session much sooner" he said as it was his way or saying sorry.

"I thank you for the concern but I'm fine" she stated to him as kagome had yet to even realize she was under him nude. Though as he pulled back she started to react from it blushing wildly as he actually smiled from seeing that. She had a great body that seemed almost too perfect to be true. "uh.....Sesshoumaru why am I nude" she asked him as she used the furs to cover herself. As he looked to her as his eyes were back to normal.

"Well my beast wouldn't let another touch you while you were hurt like that. So I had to treat you myself" he stated with his normal cold tone a little more than pissed that he hadn't had control enough to do anything against his beast. "I trust you don't think this sesshoumaru had done anything wrong" he question as his eye brow rose a little as kagome blushed and shook her head at the thought. She didn't think sesshoumaru would ever touch a human. "We will take the day off and you will rest I have healed all I could but til will still be sore" he stated to her as she nodded her turned and left.

Kagome couldn't believe it as setsuna came in already with a kimono in hand and everything they would need.

"Lady kagome are you okay?" she asked as she helped her over into the water.

"Yes I'm fine" she said to her with a smile. "Setsuna what happened?" she asked her as she eased into the water. "and why wouldn't sesshoumaru's beast? let anyone touch me and what is a beast for that matter" she whimpered out wishing she understood more

~Back With Inuyasha~

((A/n: oh yes I know I'm mean but where else do I get my fun! lol))

Inuyasha walked back with kikyo in tow as she knew this would work no would would go against finding her reincarnation faster when they wanted to find her so badly as she was in the hands of Seshoumaru.

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this!" shouted Sango as she was rather pissed to see the dead miko. Though kikyo said nothing it was Inuyasha that stepped up.

"What of it!!" he shouted as he didn't take to yelling all that well. It was then that miroku stepped in and looked to Inuyasha.

"We want to know why Kikyo is here" he asked calmed as he placed a hand on sango's shoulder to calm her.

"Kikyo can sense the jewel shards. If we want to find kagome quickly we can locate her with the shards around her neck' he stated as he stood proud that he was going to take credit of thinking of such a thing. Though the monk and slayer knew better but they were indeed of help in finding their friend. Shippo jumped onto miroku's shoulder and eyed the woman that has tried to kill his adoptive mother many times.

"I don't like her" he whimpered out as he wanted his mother back. it was then that he got a firm bonk on the head from inuyasha.

"Well you'll just get over it!' he shouted as he wasn't going to all anyone to say anything bad about kikyo while he was about.

"Inuyasha don't do that he just wants his mother' Miroku said as sango went and picked the young kit up to comfort the child.

They went on like this not really saying all that much as sango nor miroku wanted to start something fighting right now was not the smartest thing to do. They were worried that maybe this was a trick but couldn't do anything about it. At the moment the smartest thing to do was to let things play out and hope that this would just work out for the best for everyone.

**A/N: Alright I've finished it!!! Its the longest one i've written so far and I have even more bad news. My computer got fried so i don't know when or how I'll be able to get the story up though i've been told its possible it just needs drying out so Wish me luck with it being up and ready for me once more. I'll be taking a little longer not only for that but I have so many twists I want to throw in here that I need to make up a plot line that works so that will take some time as well! I hope to make this the best story I can but from now on when we get to action part it'll take me a little longer as that is not my forta' to do so. So I ask you to bare with me**


	7. New Computer And Start Over!

Alright guys thought I might tell you I lost my computer about two weeks back while in the middle of the chapter now I have to start over again sucks I know but hey I'm trying. Just bought my new computer so it shouldn't be to much longer I hope I've gotten stuck a little because I have to outline everything because I'm getting so many ideas and not sure when and where to use each of them so its getting a little to much I wish I could have kept up the pace I know you guys are loving it and yes I need a beta reader my run on sentences suck! Wish I knew how to make it a little better but hey English class is never semester so hopefully that will help in the long run. I'm going to get started on the chapter tomorrow as its midnight right now and I've got work in the morning hope you guys are still wanting to read as I've got a lot in store for everyone here just got to slow it down on the action or I might just end this one a little to quickly for me but hey I've reached a new level I've never put up more than two chapters before so I'm already doing better off my first story never even got finished . oh well that won't happen to this one I promise.


	8. Emotions And Confusion

**Finally The Truth**

**By **TrueloverKagome

**Emotions And Confusion**

**Authors Note: alright thank you all for being patient with me I know its down right crazy that I've taken so long . I'm sorry I know I would have gotten pissed by now and would have stopped reading at least until the story was fully finished but hey I hope you guys are better than me!! ;P**

Kagome looked to setsuna as she waited for the answers as she soaked in the water. She really didn't have a clue what sesshoumaru was talking about as she had always been with Inuyasha who didn't have such things as a beast thanks to his human blood but in truth when he lost his sword he grew one that wasn't able to be controlled.

Setsuna sighed as she knew that she had to answer such questions it would be wrong to just brush it off when it seemed that Sesshoumaru were starting to get a little more aggressive about her and what goes on about her.

"All demons have beast though in weaker ones they are unable to come out or do much in this world but its there none the less as it would be what humans would call instinct for us" she stated to kagome so that she would understand a little more. "Though with demons powerful like the Lord Sesshoumaru. The beast are more aware of what is going on about them and are able to really communicate with the logical side." she said to her as it was the truth though that was when kagome started to really think about that as she had been hearing something in her head pushing her to do things.

"Well then what about his beast not letting anyone touch me? I mean what's that about really?" she asked her as she turned to lean on the side of the spring putting her head in her hands.

"Well one of the man things that a beast will bring out of a person is aggression and over protection to those that the demon in question cares about. The higher the concern the higher the person will be over protective." she said to kagome letting it sink in as she wasn't sure what kagome would think when she heard what she had said.

"So do you think…he cares about me" she asked setsuna as she gave a small nod of her head.

"From the way The Lord was acting then yes I believe he is starting to care more than he wants to show" she said to her and she was dead on with that one more than she knew as they finished up talking and got dressed for dinner kagome couldn't wait to see sesshoumaru again as she felt so much better with where she belonged in the castle as she could only hope that he was going to let her stay. Though as she came up to the dinning hall she saw him in his usual spot but she could tell right away he wasn't in the best of moods.

He was more than upset that he had let his beast out more than he had in hundred of years so why was it becoming so hard now that he was fighting just to keep it caged away. As Kagome came back in she had looked so much better than when he left her that he calmed a bit but not to much so. He was still upset about how things had gone down though there was barely a change in him that would alert anyone to this change but somehow kagome saw that change. There wasn't much talking tonight as rin was tired and kept her mouth shut for once as she just seemed to be ready for bed any moment.

Kagome looked about wondering just what all was going on with the way everyone was acting it was just down right strange to her. She didn't expect rin to be silent while sesshoumaru she was use to. Though as the servants brought out dinner and sesshoumaru started she let herself relax as she ate. She did notice though how sesshoumaru seemed to eat very little. This worried her as she turned to look at him, there eyes met for a moment before he stood and left. Kagome was so shocked by this she sat there for a moment before standing to follow him out. She wanted to make sure everything was alright with him as something seemed strange.

As kagome got out to the hall she saw him as she rushed up. He was quick to spin around looking down on her with a colder look than she was now use to. "What is it you want?" he asked her his voice cold enough to bring the next ice age as kagome took a step back.

"I was worried so I thought to offer you some company" she said to him as he looked her over putting on a look of disgust before even speaking she felt the pang of sadness and pain

"This Sesshoumaru will never want such a wench's company" he said as he turned to leave he left her there almost in tears as she stood there trying to keep her head up high. She wasn't going to let him see her cry no she refused to allow such a thing but the moment he was down the hall and around the corner she turned and ran off to her room. She left rin to setsuna knowing that the kitsune wouldn't return until the job was done. As she just went right to bed shedding herself of her kimono and left the inners of it on as she laid down just letting the tears flow as in the springs she had let herself hope and dream that maybe just maybe she had something here. That she would be wanted and loved by another that saw her as an equal. Though when sesshoumaru had said such things it was instantly gone. Why had she even let her heart think even for a second that sesshoumaru would be any different than inuyasha when it was obvious that he wasn't. They both didn't seem to care about her emotions anymore than the ground that they walked on. No she would never be cared for by the way they acted she was sure of that.

~With Sesshoumaru~

Sesshoumaru sat in his office as he went about doing any kind of work he could find. He did this for days on end only to stop to train with kagome though as the days went on it took less and less instruction and turned into more of sparing matches. He only spoke when he was correcting her when he felt that something was out of place. Her strength and talent showed through the days though he tried his best to not think on the matter. He didn't want to think on her at all actually but he had made a promise to train her and that was what he would do. Anything past that he stopped. He no longer attended dinner or any of the meals did everything in her study. He knew that he couldn't handle his beast so he was going to try another route with it. To avoid the one thing that seemed to get it so riled up. Though even with this it seemed on edge making him just wish that things would get better if not for him for kagome. He could see it as she slowly took into a slight depression though you could only catch glimpses of it, it was certainly there she just kept it hidden as not to worry rin or setsuna.

There was a sudden knock on the door that brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up he saw kagome standing there. She seemed pale at the moment as she stood there waiting for him to fully let her in. He gave a nod as she came in fully and shut the door. He wasn't sure what she wanted as she had been here over two weeks so he wasn't sure just why she was here so as she sat there he pushed his things away.

"Did you need something?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yes I need to return home tomorrow as to visit family" she said to him as she was turning twenty-one two days from now. She really did want to see her mother again not only to have that comfort but to enjoy her birthday with her family.

"What is the reason" he asked her as she took a deep breathe

"My birthday is within two days I would like to go and spend it with my family" she said to him as sesshoumaru actually seemed surprised. Though in truth he knew what would happen while she wasn't just all that sure yet.

"I will take you at day break" he stated to her as she was a little shocked that she didn't have to fight over going or not. Sesshoumaru noticed this and wondered just why it was like that for her as his mind went over to think that maybe that had been something that inuyasha had done. Had the hanyou truly stop this girl from returning to her family during all these years. Even he knew how it felt to return home from time to time more so when he was further away than he liked.

"Thank you" she said to him as she stood and gave a small bow before returning to the door leaving as fast as she had gotten there.

Sesshoumaru stood as he thought more on what to do. He didn't want to admit that he might be falling for the one his father had choose for him as he had at a young age decided that he would not be influenced by his fathers decisions thought he wasn't sure what to do in such a moment. Kagome would need him on the way back to the castle that much he was sure of so he had to go with her. But he felt something in him that wanted to make her smile again like she had before he had said such hurtful things out of anger and confusion.

~The Next Morning With Inuyasha~

Sango was getting a little worried about her friend they had been looking around the western lands for kagome for three weeks now. Though kikyo only joined two weeks ago but she could still feel that something was off about her. She seemed a little lighter than before as she seemed to be a little happier than usual today like she knew something was going to happen. Though as if on cue Inuyasha jumped down from his tree as he gave a growling getting everyone's attention.

"Sesshoumaru" he growled out as he rushed to kikyo getting her before rushing off after them. He didn't even stop and wait for sango and miroku as they rushed to follow after jumping onto kirara as she jumped into the sky flying to catch up. Though when with kirara they were way behind as shippo hung onto miroku's shoulder praying that his mother was finally found.

~With Sesshoumaru And Kagome~

Kagome stood on Sesshoumaru's cloud as she stood close to him. She kept her eyes down as she leaned against the lord. He was still and hadn't said all that much before she knew it though he was lowering down to the ground. Kagome looked up to him as she was a little confused. As they reached the ground she stepped away just in time to sense the shards kikyo had with her from being with inuyasha for so long. Though as she looked to sesshoumaru he was facing just the way that they were coming. She wasn't sure what to think as she knew something was going to happen but one thing that shocked her was when inuyasha showed up with kikyo on his back. She gasped as she took a step back not out of fear but out of hurt that she had already be replaced. Inuyasha stood up as kikyo slid off his back.

"Finally you come out to play Sesshoumaru" inuyasha barked out as kikyo just smirked and sent daggers at kagome making sesshoumaru step in front of her.

"Things never change with you. Lose one you take another without second thought" sesshoumaru said to inuyasha as it seemed to hit a nerve with him and more so with kikyo.

"She is nothing but the copy. Why have that when you can have the real thing" kikyo gloated as inuyasha stood taller at that comment while kagome seemed to sink into herself as she heard that.

"When one chooses something dead of the living they've lost it completely" sesshoumaru said to them as he didn't believe that kikyo could ever compare to kagome. Kikyo was one to hate and wish harm to others while kagome she wanted to help and care for even those that had done such horrible things.

"Don't you talk about kikyo like that she's not dead!" shouted inuyasha as he was so in deinal over kikyo as he finally jumped into the battle as he pulled out his sword going for sesshoumaru as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru was fast enough though to dodge while still keeping in front of kagome as to protect her.

Kagome really didn't know what to think as she looked at the brothers fighting. She was use to it yes but not like this. Something was different before sesshoumaru would just fight to keep inuyasha at bay but she could see that sesshoumaru was actually putting more of himself in the fight. She hadn't seen that even with their sparing she knew when he was toying with her and when he was actually having to try and keep her at bay. Though here he was actually trying to hurt inuyasha while before he had only put enough of himself that he thought while still holding back. She didn't like how that was as she did see inuyasha as a brother more so than her love now. No she had feelings for another and wasn't sure what to make of it all.

Though as the battle drew on inuyasha drew sesshoumaru away kikyo grew closer to her. Kagome didn't even notice it til she felt the arrow coming as she drew up her barrier as the arrow just bounced right off her barrier as kagome gave a smirk happy that she had gotten much better with her powers as she looked to kikyo who had a shocked look on her face she wasn't sure what to think as she had thought that she would be able to kill kagome without inuyasha having to do it for her. Though as kikyo looked kagome over she started to notice the change in her. She was much stronger and the swords at her side told of how she had been trained.

"You will die" kikyo said as kagome just laughed. She really laughed as she shook her head.

"Thats where your wrong" she stated to kikyo as she pulled her sword out going on the attack. It was shocking for kikyo to see kagome charging at her. All kikyo could do was draw another arrow but before she could let it go kagome was on her with speed kikyo had never had before. Kagome gave a smile as her sword went deep into kikyo as she gave a cry. It was that cry that caught the guys attention as Inuyasha rushed to kikyo he was there within seconds to bring an attack down on kagome as she jumped back skidding back as sesshoumaru showed up in front of her to protect her.

"You bitch how dare you harm her" shouted inuyasha towards kagome as she stood up and just put her sword away as she looked to Sesshoumaru.

"May we please leave now" she asked him as she was sick of this. though just as she said that was when sango and miroku appeared it was within seconds that shippo was running to her as she bent down picking her adoptive son up holding him close to her.

"Oh mama I've missed you" he cried into her as she gave a gentle smile as she stood holding him to her. She hushed him as she rubbed his back before looking to Sesshoumaru as to ask if shippo could stay with her. She didn't even need to say the words as he nodded his head before turning to look at her friends there were coming closer. Inuyasha had taken off while she had been paying attention to shippo.

"Kagome oh thank god your okay" sango cried as she came up to her giving her a hug as kagome gave a small laugh as she held her sister close.

Kagome pulled back as she looked to her. "I'm fine really" she said to her with a smile as she looked over the both of them. "I'm sorry I just couldn't come back" she said to them as they both nodded their head.

"We had thought you had good reason to leave without warning" Miroku said as he fully understood her reasons even if he didn't know what they were.

"What is it that made you leave anyway kagome" asked sango as kagome visual tensed as she looked down to the ground.

"I found inuyasha promising to kill me so kikyo could come back" she stated as both where shocked at such a thing had been promised. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder as sango understood as well.

"Well then I say we're leaving that group as well such a thing isn't right" Sango said as kagome was a little shocked at that.

"But where will you go" she asked them as they looked to sesshoumaru.

"They will join us. They can easily help you train" Sesshoumaru stated as if he was talking about the weather and not about adding more to their group.

Kagome looked up to him a little more than shocked though she was so grateful she could have never asked for a better thing. "Thank you" she said to him with a smile as she hugged sango again. "I have so much to show you back at the palace Sesshoumaru has taught me just so much" she said to them as they saw her light up at the mention of what sesshoumaru had taught her. They both nodded her head as they took a step back. "I'm going home for a few days though I'm sure things will be fine while I'm gone" she said to them with a smile.

"Whats happening there?" asked shippo as he didn't want her to leave when she just got back.

Kagome gave a smile as she couldn't help but tell them. "Its my birthday tomorrow so I'm going back to spend it with my mom then come back" she said to them with a smile. They were shocked that they had forgot such a thing.

"Oh kagome happy birthday sorry we hadn't known once again time just flies" miroku said to her as she nodded her head.

"Yes well i must go I'll see you guys again on the way back and be careful" she said to them as she turned to leave with sesshoumaru. She kept shippo with her though as she wanted him to stay right there with sesshoumaru now she finally got him back and she didn't want to take any chances. Sesshoumaru didn't stop her as he felt that maybe he could get some info from the fox so to get kagome the perfect gift when she returns. He knew that the past two weeks that he had to get over himself he knew that the moment he heard her talk about him in such a way to her friends. In that moment he had felt so proud that she was proud of him. It was so confusing for him but he could tell that making this miko next to him happy could only bring good things.

As they reached the well they touched down and couldn't help but wonder what to say to her. He knew that she would be gone longer than she thought at least a good week before she was back. He knew that her mother would want to train her of her powers that only a mother could.

"Alright Sesshoumaru could you watch shippo for me I'll be back soon two days or so" she said to him as shippo looked to sesshoumaru a little shocked that kagome trusted him but as he jumped over to sesshoumaru's shoulder trust his mother in this. "I'll see you later" she said as she came up to the lip of the well before jumping in letting the swirl of blue lights take her to her home. As she came over to the future she looked up to the well house ceiling happy that things were finally going to relax. Though she was so wrong about that at least today she would be able to relax while tomorrow she won't be able to do such things.

Kagome got out of the well as she reached the door opening to see her mother there waiting like she knew she would be back. kagome gave a smile as she ran to her mother with tears in her eyes. She had missed her more then usual while staying with sesshoumaru. She wished so much that her mother knew what was beyond the well. Her mother had known her daughter would need her so the wait for her to return was worth it as she saw her running over. She held her close as she knew that sesshoumaru might have said or done something during the past two weeks. She knew all to well how sesshoumaru would fight what his father had decided for him.

"Kagome I have to tell you something about your father" her mother told her as she knew that this was something that had to be said. "Tonight you'll find out....your not human" she said to her as kagome looked to her mother a little more than shocked more so confused. "Your really a black Inu Demon of the Northern lands" she said to her daughter. "This entire family is demons when...things became dangerous for you your father and I decided hiding you in this time would be best" she said as kagome sat there in front of her mother as she was told all this. She couldn't believe most of it. "Tonight the spell we put on you will break and you'll have your true form back" she said to her with a slight smile. "Trust me my daughter things are fine" she said to her daughter as kagome nodded her head.

"Somehow....I can't help but think I've known all this time" she said to her mother as she knew that this was going to be something new for her.

**((alright I know that's a crappy ending but hey you guys get to know what she really is no I was not going to make her into a silver dog like sesshoumaru. No I think her being a black dog would be better. The next chapter will give you how she will look and more detail about how Sesshoumaru and Kagome were arranged to be married if you haven't already figured that much by now if not there you go . sorry if I did ruin it for you. I'm glad I finally found my muse so I hope to keep the chapters coming))**


	9. Truth And Training

**Truth and Training**

**By: TrueLoverKagome**

Susume was shocked when she heard her daughter speak of it like they were speaking of the weather. She looked her over as to check if this was really her daughter. She hadn't thought her to figure something like that out on her own. She had made sure to do well in hiding that fact from her daughter.

"How kagome? I mean what really made you think that before?" she asked kagome as kagome sat back and thought about it before speaking.

"Well it was strange how all these dog demons would just somehow make their way into my life. If the male's weren't dog they were rather close to it" she said to susume as it was the truth. Most of the males in the past that want her as a mate were demon or half demon of or near that race. It had always made her stop and thinking about it from time to time.

"Well I guess that's true. I'm not going to lie to you. Female Inu's are becoming rare for that time. Any that are about they are often fought over. Though the males at the time didn't know it might have been your scent that affected them." her mother stated to kagome as she sat there and took it all in as much as she could.

"So you mean after tonight they might really fight over me?" she asked her mother as kagome really didn't like that idea at all.

Though it was then her mother paled. As kagome watched her began to grow worried. Her mother stood brining kagome up with her as she turned walking into the kitchen. She didn't speak as she pulled out two cups while starting to boil water as to make them some tea.

"Mother what's going on?" kagome asked her as her mother had yet to answer. Susume stilled as she turned to look at her daughter.

"it's a long story and I believe you'll be needing tea while I tell you" she answer her as kagome nodded her head to watch as her mother worked with the tea once more. Kagome kept quiet as she could only wait for her mother to calm down enough to tell her of this story. As her mother finished and poured the drinks kagome picked her own cup up blowing on it to cool before taking a few sips.

"Kagome over the next week we'll be training of both your powers and emotions. Along with behavior and etiquettes you'll even start to learn Inu writing. "her mother said as kagome was about to say something her mother raised her hand to silence her. "I understand you don't know what good us doing this but as Heir to the Northern Lands you be able to be presentable as reality before the Demon Council. Though they will know of your absence I'm sure they will still want to test if you are a suitable heir. As a female they will no doubt test you harder. You will be able to hold your head high when that time come" Susume stated to her as kagome wasn't sure what to think.

"But mother what does that have to do with wither or not they guys will fight over me?" she asked her mother as she had yet to speak of anything near that subject. Susume took a few sips of her tea before looking to her daughter not fully sure how to say this to her.

"Well this does have something to do with it. As the guys might fight over you. If Sesshoumaru doesn't bring to attention his claim you would be open for other suitors" her mother stated as she watched her daughter become confused. Kagome didn't even have time to ask before her mother was answering. "When you and Sesshoumaru were young long before his father even met inuyasha's mother. You were arranged to marry Lord sesshoumaru. It was arranged for the two lands to be joined as one" her mother stated this as her daughter started to go sheet white.

"You've got to be kidding me!" kagome cried out as she couldn't believe that. "Sesshoumaru would never!" she cried once more as it was just a little more than shocked at the fact that she was suppose to marry the Ice Prince. "Yeah like he would want someone like me" she said as she shook her head. Her mother watched as it started to hit her that maybe just maybe kagome had started to feel something there.

"Do you want him to take his Claim?" Susume asked her daughter as kagome turned to look to her in shock.

"Why would I his so cold and never really speak of emotions or anything really its sad" kagome stated though she knew that she would love to be the one to pull him out of that shell he had built around himself.

Susume saw that look in her daughters eye that told her she had something there for the young lord. "Well is that all I mean from what I remember he was rather cute while growing up and plus you two use to be so close back as a child." she stated as kagome looked to her mother.

"Well I mean his nicer than…Inuyasha I know he has a heart I mean he takes great care for Rin" she stated to susume as she looked down to her cup. "Its just this past two weeks his been avoiding me like the plague" she stated to Susume.

"Well did he get close to you before that happened. Did something happen to change that?" she asked her daughter as kagome sat there thinking it over for a little while.

"Well he did for a moment I thought that……maybe there was something there but then…. I don't know he just stopped even being around me. I really don't know why though I don't think I had done anything" she said to susume as her mother took this all into mind she looked to her daughter and knew that she wished he wasn't like that with her.

"Alright well if there is one thing I know about sesshoumaru and its is defiance against his fathers will. If anything he is fighting within himself over you but hey I'm just saying things right" she joked with her daughter only making kagome more and more frustrated.

"Fine then don't tell me anything!" she cried out as she turned and just went stomping out. Of the kitchen as she went up to her room. Susume just chuckled a little before cleaning up the mess. She couldn't give kagome all the answers she had to figure them out on her own that much was for sure. She just wasn't sure how long sesshoumaru would be like that. He still had his memories of their friendship while kagome did not. She wished that she could give them back to her but she can not take back what has been done in the past.

~Upstairs With Kagome~

Kagome wasn't all that sure what to think as she walked up the stairs to her room. She was so confused as to all her mother said. Sesshoumaru supposedly knew what she was now and knew that they were to be wed yet said nothing. Was he really just going to give her up. She wasn't sure if she was relieved by that thought or hurt. Though no doubt in her mind it was one or the other she just couldn't tell right now. Her mind was just so filled with everything that was going on she wasn't sure.

She went towards the bathroom as she grabbed some towels and a fresh set of clothes on her way. She pulled the door open and gentle shut it behind her. She needed a good soaking in all truth she wanted to relax as she bent over turning the water on and got it to the right temperature. Before turning and starting to undress. She laid her dirty clothes off to the side as she finally started to get into the tub she couldn't stop the sigh of relief that came from it as she turned the water off before leaning back and relaxing. Her hair swayed with the water as she dipped down a little more so. Tonight would be one to remember she knew that much she just wasn't sure what to think with that in mind. She gave a sigh as she let her eyes drift close. Her mind started to wonder as she found her mind going back to sesshoumaru. She really didn't know what to think at that moment. Was she really starting to feel something for the Lord?

Kagome finished her bath getting out dressing in some black jeans and a white tank top as she walked into her room she wasn't sure what to think. She gave a sigh as she took a seat on her bed. She had a feeling that this was going to be the last time she was going to be in this time. Though her mother hasn't said anything they both knew that after she turned demon she wouldn't be able to use to well again. Kagome didn't like that thought as she started down the stairs. As the smell of food hit her nose she started to wonder just how long she had been in the bath. Though as she got down to the kitchen she found souta there already waiting with grandpa beside him.

"Hey sis I didn't know you were back" he said to her with a smile as he knew what this meant his mother had told him the tale so that when the time came he didn't ask any questions in front of kagome. Her mother really wanted this to go over easy and smooth.

"What's for dinner Mom" she asked susume as she was starting to put the food in the bowls. So kagome could only hope that it was her favorite meal.

"Oden" her mother answered with a smile as she gave her bowl a little more before placing it in front of kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile and pick up her spoon as she started to eat a little more.

As she did this she could tell there was something going on about the family. "What is it?" she asked as they all looked up to her and it was her mother that spoke.

"Kagome….after this…..we'll you won't be coming back through the well again" she stated as they all waited in pause to see what her reaction would be though kagome didn't get upset like they thought she would.

"I had thought that too" she said to her mother as her grandfather was the one most shock by such a calm reaction. "But with that I want to make my last week or so here as happy as I can to make it last through the years til I see you guys again" she said to them with a smile as they couldn't help but enjoy that reaction. They all nodded and started to eat like they normally one with small talk here and there. She wasn't going to be leaving the shrine all that much as she stayed her through the next week. Though she was thinking of going shopping just once to get rin and shippo a few gifts.

As dinner finished she helped her mother clean up as she knew that later at the stroke of midnight she was turn full demon. She wasn't sure how it was going to be for her but she had a feeling that with her mother there she could make it work. Though as she thought about it she couldn't wait to meet her father. It was really something she was looking forward to after all these years of thinking him dead only to find him to be alive in the past made things that much happier for her.

"Kagome?" susume asked her daughter as she seemed to be in deep thought. As she watched kagome look up to her and smile she shook her head. "What were you thinking about my child" she said to her with a smile as kagome seemed to think a little more before going to answer.

"I was thinking about father what he'll be like and how things with him will be. I mean doesn't father have the right to force sesshoumaru into the marriage?" she asked her mother as her mother was shocked that she seemed to understand something like arranged marriages like that.

"Well actually yes your father has ever right even with sesshoumaru father's death is was signed and forced upon by Demon Law." her mother stated as she wasn't to sure what to think.

"Will father force that on sesshoumaru?" she asked her as she was a little uneasy about that. She really didn't wish for anyone to be forced into something.

"Child in truth I'm not sure what your father will do it might be that he lets things play out" she stated to her as she was sure that her mate just might force sesshoumaru to keep to the western lands word. Though she knew that if her mate did that he would have kagome to deal with as she would approve of such things.

"Kagome you must remember that if sesshoumaru lets it go the fact that you were promised to one another then not only his he Tainting his own honor he would be tainting that of yours and any father would stop that from happening." she stated to kagome as she seemed to only nod and take in all she had been told.

Kagome finished what she was doing as she put everything away and then went to join her brother in the living room. She watched a little tv and enjoyed the last of her relation while she had it before it became around 11:30 as she stood and started outside. Her mother had been preparing the ceremony so that kagome could return to her true form.

Kagome stood there watching her mother place several candle about the chalk drawn circle as she seemed to know what she was doing kagome didn't have a clue. Kagome stood still while her brother and grandfather got on the line of the circle placing themselves in a triangle before kagome's mother turned to speak with her.

"Enter the circle and stand in the middle of us" Susume stated as she knew this was going to be rather exhausting for them but more so for kagome as it would take all her strength just to endure the pain of the transformation. Kagome nodded her head as she stepped into the circle as she stood there she saw the circle line start to glow as she was a little shocked as her family started to chant something as her body started to glow and lift off the ground. As that started there was a slight pain that started as she cringed as the light grew about her body as did the pain. It seemed to take her over with each wave of pain she gave a small cry but her family didn't stop it. They knew how important it was to finish what they started before looking after kagome to recover from this.

Though as they finished the chant and kagome's limp body started to dim and float to the ground. She was parallel to the ground as she hovered a good four feet from the ground and her black hair that now held red and gold streaks was touching the ground as it was as long as Sesshoumaru's hair now. As her body was gentle laid on the ground her eyes closed revealing her pink eye shadow that was similar to Sesshoumaru's. Though as she had three strips on her cheeks. The top and bottom strips were black while the middle were a glowing pink. She was taller now maybe a few inches shorter than sesshoumaru and as they looked her over her pink strips were the ones that were about her wrist and under her clothes it was on her hips as well. Her body was more so filled out as she had a black tail that wrapped around her shoulder like sesshoumaru had his own. ((Yes I made it a tail lol)) At the tip of her tail though one could once again spot the crimson red and gold streaked tips.

Her mother came up to her first as she looked over her daughter as she seemed to really be a sight to hold. She knelt down brushing her daughter's hair from her face and saw the black star on her forehead showing how she was indeed the daughter of the northern lands. She couldn't' believe how this seemed to finally come to an end. She could only hope that when her daughter left her she would be strong enough to make it through the years to come back to her.

**Alright I'm leaving it at that this time I know its not as much as you guys are use to but I'm still working out all that will happen in the next chapter so it was either this or nothing til I finished it all lol I think you guys won't mind? Well anyway if anyone has any ideas I would be grateful to hear them. Plus I'm looking for beta readers as I know I'm having a lot of trouble with run on sentences so it would be nice to have someone help me. If you havn't figured out I took out the dreams of her memories and decided to keep that for another story while the sword was taken out but It'll be back before you know it *Wink* **


	10. Step In the Right Direction

**A Step in the right direction**

**TrueLoverKagome**

~In The past~

Sesshoumaru headed back to where kagome's old pack is as he looked to shippo that sat on his shoulder, as if it was his own mother's shoulder. It was strange to him as usually he would tell the kit to get off him and to never touch him again but he didn't seem to want to do such a thing with this kit.

"So we're going back to your castle?" asked shippo as he seemed to really be curious about just what they were doing.

"No we're…..going to kagome's father's castle on the way we're gathering Kagome's pack" he stated as he knew that he was to go to her father and advise him what was going on. With his daughter more so he knew that he had to keep to his word even if it was given for him. It annoyed him to no end at the thought that he was going to be forced into a marriage no he was in control of his life even in death his father controlled him.

"Kagome's father lives in this time?" the kit asked as shippo had thought his mothers father had been killed long ago.

"All will be explained when we reach the castle" Sesshoumaru stated to the young kit. Shippo was smart enough to know that was a subtle sign that question time was over. Though as they flew about the air on his cloud shippo couldn't help but wonder why sesshoumaru had changed so much. Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit to it but he had changed.

It wasn't long before the monk and slayer appeared below them as Sesshoumaru lowered them to the ground. Sango was on the ready just in case though in truth it was not needed.

"What do you want here" she asked him as sesshoumaru just stood there. They had yet to notice shippo as they did they were both shocked from how close the kit was to Sesshoumaru.

"We're going to meet kagome's father" shippo spoke up feeling that he might have used up all Sesshoumaru's patience on his own questions.

"But shippo she spoke of her father being dead" Miroku said as shippo shook his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that he is and that everything will be explained there" he said with a smile as if he trusted the lord with everything. It was that right there that got Miroku and Sango to think about it. Usually they would say no but under what has happened they felt that they needed to make it up to kagome.

"And just why would we be needed there" asked Sango this time as she just wanted to know. This time shippo didn't answer for sesshoumaru.

"I'm planning a festival for Kagome's birthday and think she might enjoy her own pack to be amongst the guest list" he stated coldly as he was starting to tire of all the questioning.

Sango nodded her head for a moment as she knew how that maybe as she understood a little more. "Alright I say we go" she stated to Miroku who in turn nodded his head.

"Yes now just where will we be going?" he asked sesshoumaru how looked to the north.

"To the Northern Lands Castle" Sesshoumaru answers as the cloud once again formed under him as he knew the two had the cat demon to ride upon to keep up with him.

~Back To the Future~

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling strange as she had her eyes closed she could still hear all the pots of down stairs clanging about. She gave a growl as she sat up and opened her eyes. It was then she noticed that she had really just growled! She had never done that before though as she stood up she noticed the changes. As she looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't' believe how she looked as she stood there things looked so much like sesshoumaru in her mind. The tail the mark in the same spot and her hair was just so long. She didn't know what to think as she looked about herself.

Kagome wasn't sure what to think as she looked for every difference she had. As it just seemed that much surreal for her as she did. Though as she stood there she couldn't help but hear as her mothers foot steps as she walked up the stairs. She looked back just in time to see her mother come in. Her once brown eyes now blue as she looked to her. Her mother gave a gentle smile as she moved to the bed. With the tray of new foods. Kagome wasn't sure what to think as they just seemed so raw.

"What are those?" she asked her mother as she came to sniff at it ((I couldn't resist lol)) Her mother shook her head as she looked towards her daughter.

"Starting now we'll start you getting use to what demon life will be like including what your new powers will be" she said to her with a smile.

"Okay but what's new food about" she asked her as susume gave a small laugh.

"This is demon food. Something you'll have to get use to seeing more than actually eating so I started you out rather clean today" she said to her with a smile as she knew she might have a small fight about this one. "I'm not saying you have to stop eating human food all together but you must regularly eat demon food if you want to keep your strength" she stated as she had seen that look in her daughters eyes.

"Alright fine if I must but can't I get something good to drink it with now?" kagome pleaded as she didn't like the sight of the blood still oozing out of parts of the meat. There was no vegetables on the plate at all though a few fruit.

"That's what the fruit is for kagome now eat" she said as kagome really wasn't liking the way this was getting. It was amazing how her mother had been even knew where to get such items. As most were something you would have to had done yourself. Though as kagome saw the look her mother had in her eyes even with her height her mother still seemed to get her to do what she was suppose to do.

Kagome nodded her head finally taking a seat on her bed as she picked up a white grape and a little of the meat hoping to mix it so that she wouldn't taste it all that much. Though as the meat entered her mouth it was what tasted the best. She couldn't believe how it seemed to make her mouth just water. She was a little shocked but still pulled on another piece of meat getting another bite out of it. As she kept eating she couldn't help but enjoy it as she went. By the time she was finished she was a little more than shocked that she had eaten the entire tray.

"See now was that so hard" Susume teased her daughter as kagome let out a low growl of annoyance. "You've got to work on keeping those growls to yourself missy" she snapped back. She might be human now but she was still just as fierce as she had ever been.

"Sorry" kagome answered back as she really couldn't help feel such strong emotions. She stood up as she helped her mother with the tray and started down stairs with her. She noticed a few things sitting out was a large trunk that had her family crest on it. They walked into the kitchen placing everything away as she went about to bring kagome into the living room with the trunk.

"Now kagome starting from here on out you must remember your true roots. You are not just any demon but one of royal pure blood" she said to her daughter as she stood next to the trunk that came up to her hip. It was huge and decorated with gems and lined in gold. It was just amazing as she looked to it.

Susume turned towards the trunk unlocking it with a chant as she pulled the lid open kagome could see into. There was this fine sets of kimono all looking about the same with the family crest on the back of it in black as the kimono itself was dark red with levels of gold that seemed to just float about the kimono. Susume pulled this out as she showed it to her daughter.

"This is the kimono that you must wear at a council meeting. In the demon world you must show honor to your people and pride when you wear the family crest at such an event anywhere else worn would be a dishonor." she stated in a serious tone that kagome had never heard from her mother. Kagome watched as her mother gently laid that aside as she pulled out another kimono. She went over each and every one as they all had special times and places to wear them along with a few casual kimonos for her. Though as her mother pulled out one that seemed the most like Sesshoumaru's she was a little shocked. In her mind they were exactly the same though her mother knew the truth. They had made this to pair them up in battle.

"This is the training wear its heavy in the cloth so that when you wear its match for actual battle you'll be moving much faster" she stated as she handed the kimono over to kagome. Though when the kimono was actually in her hands she couldn't believe the weight as it was partially a strain on her to hold it folded up. She looked to her mother with amazement as she didn't know how she was able to hold it.

"I actually kept my demon strength don't ask me how but I'm not questioning a gift like that" she said to her daughter with a smile. "Now lets you get you dressed in that and we'll start your morning warm ups."

~At the Northern Castle~

Sesshoumaru had long left the three alone as he went off somewhere into the castle. Still nothing had been answered as of yet and they were beginning to wonder. Sango sat in a nice dinning room as Miroku and shippo sat downward of her. The servants started to rush out their meal as sesshoumaru had ordered that they were fed. Sango just didn't understand what was going on. Why had kagome left shippo with sesshoumaru of all people and what had changed.

"Why did we go along again?" she asked Miroku as she just couldn't believe that they had trusted sesshoumaru.

"Sango if kagome trust Sesshoumaru we must trust in her judgment" he answered back as a feast of a meal was placed in front of them. He was in awe as Sango just sat there glaring at the food.

"Come on Sango we've not had a good meal in a long time" called out shippo as he started to pull apart his meal with his bites of food. He would give little sounds of how it tasted as he did trying to egg Sango to eat. It was that that had Sango to start eating her food as she couldn't believe the taste of it.

Sango kept eating as she couldn't help but wonder just what to think about it all. She stopped for a moment looking to Miroku. "What do you think about this supposed father of kagome" she asked him as Miroku really didn't answer back just shrugged. He was just so much into his meal.

~The Office With Sesshoumaru~

Sesshoumaru sat in the office as he waited for the northern lord to enter. He hadn't been in these walls in so long it brought back memories of his childhood and even his first meeting with kagome back before his father had died. She was small at the time a good ways under his age but still seemed to smile and play like a child might while he was cold and hard. He would watch and act as if he was to old for such games. Though in truth he felt sorry for acting in such a way. He had started training almost two years before he met kagome so the act of being cold was already there he just wasn't use to acting like a child like the girl before him.

It was the sound of the door opening that pulled sesshoumaru out of his memories as he stood to watch a much taller black dog demon enter the room. His presence seemed to just dominate the air before him. Though it did nothing to Sesshoumaru others that might come to meet him think him to no doubt be the alpha male. Compared to him sesshoumaru was still put a pup.

The lord looked very much like Kagome though he had no streaks within his hair and he had only two marks of black about his face. He stood proud as he walked in his hair pulled into a high ponytail as he entered the room in casual kimono of black with golden leaves floating about. It was one of the things the northern lands were known for was the color their leaves turned in the mountains. So many of the royal family's kimono held leaves on them somewhere as like a sign that they were to the northern lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what brings you the please to come here" he asked as he took a seat allowing Sesshoumaru to take one as well. Though Sesshoumaru was cold to most he would not dishonor another lord in their own home. He knew better than do such a thing though he was sure it was something Inuyasha would do without even knowing it. ((Yes I had to say something bad about him lol *Smirks*))

"Your Daughter is what brings This Sesshoumaru here" he stated coolly as he knew this would shock the lord as he hadn't though kagome was back as of yet.

"What do you mean Kagome shouldn't be back in this time for another month" he stated as that had been the original plan for him and his mate.

"Yes I've been told but I believe the well had other plans for your daughter" He mentioned as the lord seemed to be on edge now.

"Then it seems you have much to tell me of young lord" he stated coolly as he wasn't liking the fact that this lord knew more of his daughter than he did. He knew that it was true that Sesshoumaru was to take kagome as his mate but if he already knew she was back he should have been consulted long before now.

"Indeed This Sesshoumaru does Lord Taikan" he said back as he began to speak of the tail from how kagome was original brought back and stayed with his half brother all the way up to where she is now.

~Hours Later With Shippo and Friends~

Shippo played about the garden as he chased about the fireflies as they fluttered about the garden. They had been told to wait here and how they would be having a late dinner with both lords. Sango wasn't so sure of all this things just seemed to keep paling up on what wasn't being told to them. Though she seemed to still relax as she sat there in the garden with Miroku and shippo.

"So how much longer you think they'll be?" Miroku asked Sango as she gave a small laugh.

"Oh yeah like I'm suppose to know such things" she said to him though as he leaned in closer with his mouth almost right on her ear she blushed.

"but Sango your so smart I thought you knew everything" he teased her though while she was blushing from what he was doing he reached down and got a nice grope of her ass before he felt her weapon come down on his head knocking him out. Though she had stood up to do that she noticed the two demons coming towards them. Sesshoumaru was the one of them while the other had a black star on his head showing her that he was indeed the northern lord.

"My a feisty slaver still lives" Taikan said with a small grin on his face. He knew better than to act like he had with Sesshoumaru as the Onna might just feel threatened and he could already tell she was thinking this was strange enough.

"Yes I'm a slayer how would you know?" she asked him as she usually didn't get called out just like that.

"Well first Sesshoumaru had mentioned you and the one call Miroku right? His a monk with a curse while…the little one is the one kagome calls son" he said with a grin as he had seemed to shock Sango not really him but of how sesshoumaru new of those things. Though she figured that they had been brought up while kagome stayed with him.

"Yes that's right" she said to him with a nod of her head as Miroku was now recovering nicely from the knock on the head.

"So you know us but might we know you?" Miroku spoke up while rubbing the back of his head just as shippo came over and jumped on his opposite shoulder than the hand that he was rubbing his head.

"I'm Lord Taikan Of the Northern Lands as well as Kagome's Father" he stated very bluntly as Miroku's jaw almost dropped to the ground though he was able to keep composure. Sango however wasn't so lucky as she seemed a little shocked that the girl she felt like she was her sister was his daughter.

"But My Lord, Kagome is human while you are demon" Shippo spoke up as he seemed to be the first out of the three to recover to ask such a thing.

"Yes well young one there is much that you don't know about kagome and in truth she hadn't known about her demon blood but a few months ago herself so do not believe she kept such a thing from you" he stated as he could already tell from the story Sesshoumaru gave that this was her chosen pack and he would not dishonor that. He was not one like Sesshoumaru as he knew humans had a place in this world just as much as demons did.

Sango nodded her head as she was starting to feel a little better about this. She knew that more questions would come but there was time. That much she was for sure of.

"All will be explained as you eat dinner" Taikan said to them and just as he did the scent of dinner entered the garden as the group nodded their heads before turning to enter the house. Sesshoumaru all the while was quiet as he wasn't sure why he was doing this. Just made him think to bring them with him. Sesshoumaru almost felt the need to sigh much like his loyal retainer.

**((Alright What's in store for the next chapter kagome comes back and meets her father along with what else sesshoumaru does for her. There will be a time jump as I'm going to keep what powers kagome has and what plans Sesshoumaru for kagome til the very last minute but trust me its good!!! I'm almost failing Math class and this is already the second time taking it so chapters will be coming slower I'm hoping to keep at least once a month if I'm lucky twice a month for next semester will be five classes and work as well god help me just find the job first . damn depression))**


	11. When Family is Together!

**When Family is Together!**

**By TrueLoverKagome89**

**((Alright I'm hoping to start this month off with a good start. I'm going to slow down and take a few days to write this so I might actually be able to do some editing before putting it up later this week. Soon winter break will be here and I'll be up to update a little more than at the current moment.))**

~Northern Castle~

Taikan sat with his daughters pack as they had been preparing for the day Kagome would come back. They all couldn't wait for her returned, while Miroku shippo and Sango so that they might see what she looks like in demon form. It was really her father that couldn't seem to wait for it. He was on edge one minute then extremely happy the next. Sango and Miroku understood why he would feel such a way as Kagome was really a wonder in this time for them just wait until her own father got to enjoy such wonders.

Though as they day grew near they began to speak on how they were to get her there. They all had something special while it was only sesshoumaru that still seemed rather off to the side about things. Sango didn't trust him, though Miroku felt that he needed space. Taikan had told them without the demon lord being around about the two betrothed to one another. It had shocked the both of them while Sango hadn't liked the thought one bit. Kagome to fall in love with a killer was just crazy in her mind plus the fact she didn't think Sesshoumaru deserved such a wonder of this world.

Though as the group set into routine, it was once again Sesshoumaru that seemed out of the group. It really wasn't anyone's doing but his own as he seemed more distant than ever. His mind forever going off to thoughts of kagome he just didn't understand it. It confused him more than he ever thought about.

Two days before kagome was to come back to this time Miroku had approached the demon lord. He sat there in silence for a little while just looking off to where ever Sesshoumaru had been at the moment. Though, a little time went by he finally spoke.

"My lord I wish not to speak out of tongue but even for you, you've been rather out of place" he said to him as he kept his eyes out to the sky while he spoke. He didn't want to offend the demon lord as he knew he might be pushing his luck just trying to give advice to the lord.

"This sesshoumaru has lots of business one would have to think upon for a long while" he spoke as though it didn't mind. Miroku didn't mind that much though as he heard the cold tone plenty of times before it were nothing new to him.

"Lord Taikan explained to us your situation with Kagome along with your father's doing in it" Miroku stated though as he kept his eyes on the sky he had missed the demon lords eyes grow wide as he looked to Miroku with shock in his eyes though it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

"What does such a thing deal with you monk" Sesshoumaru stated with the coldest tone he could force out.

"You see Sesshoumaru, Kagome is like family a sister if you may. She is still very much hurt by what Inuyasha has been doing these past years. If you have any thoughts for her in any kind of way it would be best to look past it being your father that brought you two together." Miroku stated to him as he looked down to his hand. "Every father leaves his sons something more than swords. The leave their son with beliefs of a better future. While my own father left me a curse your left you a very loving and caring woman" he said as he finally looked up to sesshoumaru. "I would not look a gifted horse in the mouth my friend. You should be happy for all he left your half brother was wanting and pain" he stated as he stood and went to leave the lord to the thoughts he had left him with.

Sesshoumaru was rather shocked to hear such things from the monk. He had never thought one as lecherous as him would say such things that would make him rethink how he felt. He sat there for a little wondering was he really trying to ignore kagome just because it was his father that made the arrangements. As he thought about it he felt more and more like a pup when his father was alive. How could he be just so foolish to act in such a way?

Sesshoumaru felt now that he had to make it up to her more than just having her pack together now he had to show her that he wasn't as cold as he let on. He wouldn't go to tell her that he loved her or anything that crazy but he had decided that he was going to give this relationship a chance. He knew that he past actions was dishonoring her and as he had come to know her even in the little time he had she was worthy or his honor and respect.

No other demon had come to meet his standards as she had. She was so much of that and more he just wasn't sure what to do though he felt for once just going by what felt right would be what was best. As Sesshoumaru stood up he started for the palace as he had to inform Taikan that he would be gone for sometime he hoped to be back within two days but he told him that it was alright if they went to get kagome without him.

Once all arrangements were made for kagome's return without him in case it should happen, he was soon on his cloud going east to the sea. He knew of something that that Kagome might truly treasure as he knew this would be the last visit to her family's time until she waited Five hundred years to see them again.

~Back with Kagome~

Kagome had been taken out into the mountain side by her mother as they were doing some high fighting training pretty much meaning she had to learn to use her cloud and other flying skills. As all powerful demons had two ways of traveling by flight if they didn't have wings already. One was the way most of the high class flew which was by cloud though it was rather easy to do such keeping it up and fighting at the same time was another thing.

Kagome was doing rather well as her mother came to find out lost all her demon form but somehow still had her demon strength and skills. So it was always her mother that she was fighting though kagome after the first day had asked her to change her appearance. As they were Black Inu's they had a little hand in Illusions. It was something that kagome rather enjoyed as it was the first thing her mother had taught her so that when she went back she would stay in her old human for until Naraku was killed. They both agreed him getting his hands on such information as what she really was would be putting more danger onto her and her group and neither of the wanted such a thing.

Kagome had a good amount of the normal powers as she had a whip like sesshoumaru. While different as well as it wasn't poisonous hers was of her miko powers as it would purify anything it touched. Kagome had learned a great deal over the past couple days. Her and her mother had gone nonstop on training as to make sure she knew everything she truly needed to know. They even went over a few female things kagome might need to know. One of the conversations was over sesshoumaru and what was to come from that. While Kagome didn't like the idea of forcing anyone into marriage she wasn't going to fight it just yet there were just too many more important things that had to be dealt with.

As she learned everything she could in the week she got to speed there she didn't stop to do much rest just eat and a little sleep for maybe an hour or so. It kept going like this for a while as she had to be ready for anything that might come her way. She learned more of how she was to address other lords and even Sesshoumaru when around other lords.

As the days went by and she learned all that she could they stopped the night before she was to leave. Her mother was tired as was kagome as they took a seat in the woods knowing that something was to change soon.

"Kagome" Susume said to her daughter trying to get her attention. Kagome had looked up wondering what else her mother might have in mind for them to do next. Just the thought of doing something else made kagome cringe as she wondered what it was.

"Yes?" she asked back to Susume as she seemed a little worried.

"Kagome I've not been fully honest with you" she said to her daughter as kagome was more than shocked to hear this coming from her mother of all people. She had never seen her mother lie about anything before this demon secret. "When you go back tomorrow the well will seal" she stated to her daughter as kagome was shocked. She didn't like such a thing.

"But that's not right it's not suppose to close up" she said as she felt like crying right there the thought of being taken away from her mother even if it would only be for five hundred years that was still too long for her.

"Kagome you're not loosing me it's just the well can't keep this up. There just isn't enough power in the world to keep this up" she said to her daughter as she had given up her demon form for the well to be able to reopen and close for the last time so that her daughter would be on the right side at the right time.

"Please baby its hard enough let's just enjoy the last day and fill it with happiness amongst the memories" susume said to her daughter as kagome forced a smile and nodded her head. She knew her mother was hurting from this as she would be left in wonder until she came around again. Ever minute she would wonder if she survived Naraku and if she would live five hundred years to see her once more.

Kagome stood up taking her mother's hand as they gave a nod and used the second way of flight for demons. As their bodies gave off a glow before they both turned into orbs. Kagome's was a bright pink much looking like a larger Shikon No Tama while her mother's was a black orb.

As they returned to the shrine kagome knew that her mother would want to spend her last day enjoying being with them. She walked up to the house as she seemed just fine with how everything was as she wouldn't fight what was to happen. It would only upset her mother and on her last day she didn't want that. They both started up towards their rooms so that they might bath and get ready for dinner. It was Souta and her grandfather that was cooking tonight though as kagome soaked in the bath her mother joined in to cook with them.

Kagome enjoyed her last modern day bath for the next five hundred years. For her before she would enjoy another one. Though as she got out and dressed for dinner she came in, to see her family sitting there with smiles on their faces. They had cooked a rather big feast for them. She was a little amazed at just how great this was for her.

Souta was sitting across from her as he was much older now as a teenager he was already taller than her. He was training in martial arts wanting to be strong as he felt that he should be just as strong as he could get. Kagome was proud of him as he was the son her mother always wanted as he was good in schooling as well as the fighting arts.

They had made all their favorites and she was sure they would be eating most of this tonight and the rest for tomorrow. As she went about eating they talked and her brother seemed to have the most questions about what was going on back in the feudal era. She answered happily and even stood up and showed him a few moves that Sango had taught her careful of her claws as she didn't want to hurt him. Kagome herself wondered about when her brother would get his demon form and her mother gave a sigh.

"I'm not really sure I had put the spell on you while I was pregnant so I don't know if he'll ever be demon or if he'll be human all his life" she spoke as she looked to souta with sadness in her eyes as her brother shook his head.

"I don't mind either way mom I'm still me no matter what form I might end up with" he spoke to his mother his chest puffed up trying to show how he was. It just made kagome giggle and her mother smile. As they went on about such things. It finds out that their grandfather wasn't really their grandfather but the man that was told to be here to take care of the family that would come. That he was to take them in as his family. They asked who had sent him but he wouldn't answer saying it might mess up the balance if they were to know before the time was right as kagome just shook her head.

"Yeah well I think I've had enough of the whole time travel issues like that so I think I'm going to bed" she said to them with a smile as she stood up and head upstairs. This would be the last night here and she wanted to enjoy her room.

The next morning she packed and had everything she wanted to keep with her in several different bags so she would have everything she needed. Though as she was packing she wondered just where she was going to live. She knew her father lived in the past as the northern land but she didn't know if she would be living there. It was strange as the thought of living with sesshoumaru as she had enjoyed the time she spent there. He had been guarded around her yes, but he still had made sure that she was well taken care of.

As she was finishing she figured she would come up with something once she got back. She really just didn't want to stress on it to much anymore as she stood to go down stairs her family was waiting for her. As she looked to them a little confused as they were all smiling and enjoying what was to come.

"We're going out shopping we're going to buy a ton of things for everyone back there along with a few gifts for your father when you meet him" her mother chimed in as she wanted to have things for her mate to let him know how they were. She had already written out a letter for him last night and got together all the pictures he would want to see souta and kagome growing up. Though she wanted to take one today so they could have it developed today while they were shopping.

"Let's go take the family picture then we'll go" she said as she got everyone lined up and put the timer on she ran into the picture herself. She took a few with just her and souta then souta and kagome. She wanted to be sure that he would be able to see them. As they finished kagome used the illusions to make her look human once more before setting out to leave with the rest of her family.

The entire day they spent buying a good amount of supplies that she might need. Anything and everything that her mother thought of they bought. The way her mother was acting she knew not to stop her as she seemed to be wanting that through the years she would still be taken care of. Though as kagome bought a few modern day weapons that would be a lot sharper and strong along with much lighter for Sango. She bought a good amount of crayons and coloring books for both Shippo and Rin along with a few teaching tools as she wanted to up the studies for Rin. She knew that how she was it would be a good idea as the child seemed to really catch on. While shippo was already learning to read and was doing a great job it was writing that he was getting stuck on as she got a few books for him as well.

Kagome bought a good bit of chocolates and treats for everyone then went off on her own to get Sesshoumaru something. She didn't know why but she felt that he deserved something from her. After all he had done she was grateful for it. She didn't even think about how Sesshoumaru had tried to keep her away from him in the last few weeks of her visit with him. She only thought of the things he did do for her.

Kagome looked for a good hour only finding more gifts for the others as well as little supplies but as she went about nothing. She came up with nothing for sesshoumaru. She felt horrible as she felt as though she shouldn't be getting everyone something and not him. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him though she really didn't know if he would even accept a gift from her as he had rather high standards on everything about him.

As the day went on the two women finished all their shopping turning to return back to the shrine so that they might pack everything up. They were walking as her friends came running up to her. Eri, yuka and Ayumi were running up calling her name with smiles on their faces. Kagome turned to see them as they were shocked at how she had grown. The illusion on her didn't change her height.

"Wow you look good kagome" they said in unison as kagome gave a polite smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked as she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in their lives for the last time.

"Oh nothing much for us we just got out of school how come you weren't there?" Eri asked as kagome shook her head.

"Guys I'm moving to the states so I'll not be here anymore we're actually stocking up and leaving tonight" kagome said to them as they were shocked. "I'm sorry you guys I've got to go' she said to them as she gave them each a hug as they said a few more words of how they would miss each other and then kagome was once again headed back home with her mother.

As they got back to the shrine they backed up everything in different bags and such just as big as her yellow bag. It came to them having two huge bags filled with things from really warm blankets and almost anything her mother would think she might need while in such a time period. Kagome indulged her mother as she let her go crazy with the packing though as the sun started to set kagome knew it was time to leave.

"I love you guys" she said to them as she knew that it would be a long time for her before she got to see them again. She couldn't think of anything more than her family as she went to the lip of the well holding up both of the bags as she wore the kimono that was meant for battle it was once again similar to Sesshoumaru's but this one was black and gold instead of his white and blue. She jumped down the well as the blue light flared up for the last time as she came to land safely on the other side of the well looking up she could see the clear sky turning dark.

~In the Past~

Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to get back in time from getting the gift for kagome. The group hadn't been told what the gift was only that it might take him two to three days to get it. As it was about on the third day as they wondered more about it. They started towards the well from the northern castle. Everyone was in tow shippo, Rin, jaken in tow after her, Sango Miroku and ever kagome's father was there, waiting patiently for kagome to return to them. When the well flared a blue light Sango and Miroku stood up that got shippo and Rin's attention as they had been playing about them. They stood there wondering what the pause about the bottom of the well was. It wasn't long for kagome to finally move and jump up out of the well carrying the two heavy bags as she touched the ground it was then that the well closed in on itself as tears sprang to her eyes as the thought that there wouldn't be going back to her mother anytime soon hit her dead in the face with that. It shocked them to see kagome in her demon form though as she stood tall for a moment though as they heard the well collapse in itself and looked to see it ruined. They were shocked all of them not even her father had seen that coming. Though as he looked to his daughter he wanted to rush to her but fearful that she wouldn't want him since she might not trust him yet. Though as she stood there sobbing her friends were instantly next to her trying to calm her. Sango looked up to Taikan she knew why kagome was crying in such a way. It was for the loss of her family but kagome didn't know that part was still with her.

"Kagome I want you to meet someone" Sango whispered to kagome as she leaned against the both of them for support then. Kagome shook her head as she just wanted to cry at their loss though as she heard a purr ((Yes I'm going to make it all demons can purr even dog demons)) that made her turn to the male that had come up behind her. She could smell it was her father as her father and mother had similar scents as they would mix due to the mating mark and bond.

Taikan wrapped his arms around his daughter as he kept purring like he would to an upset pup. Though in truth as he looked down to his daughter that cling to him as if he would leave her he knew this was going to be hard for her to get use to at first but from what he heard she was always strong. Kagome started to calm down a little though with doing so she was soon asleep against her father as he picked her up and cradled her against him.

"I think its best we leave now" he stated very calmly as he didn't want to stir his daughter as she really was tired he could tell that she would need sleep. "Put the bags on the dragon and let us be off" he said as he took to the air with his cloud.

~The Next Morning~

Kagome woke up in a lavishing bed as the silk covers seemed to warm her skin as it was a four poster bed with draping around as it was a curtain of silk as well the bed sheets were of deep purple with gold leaves that fell about the sheets in such a beautiful pattern as she sat up looking around and she would see though the silk curtains as they were tied to the posters at the moment though one could easily untie them and it would darken the bed so one might sleep during the day. As kagome looked about she saw all the other lavishing furniture about the room. As she stood up she found herself in a sleeping kimono wonder that had placed it on her though as she walked to the door she found an indoor hot spring in the room she walked into a little more than shocked as she undressed and started to wash herself. There were scents in the water as if someone had put them in there for her before she got in. She liked it though as she smelt like Jasmine now as she came out drying off and going back to her room to see a deep blue kimono that had the gold leaves on it once more laid out for her and a maid in the room bowing towards her as she looked her over.

"My Lady allow me to help dress you" the maid said as kagome gave her a nod as they began to dress her it wasn't long before she was dressed and they were starting on her hair. As they took her front strands pulling it back to put it in a bun while leaving the back down holding the bun in place with two gold chopsticks. Kagome gave a smile as she looked herself in the mirror happy with the way she looked standing up and starting towards the door.

As she moved through the castle she used her noise to find her friends as they were in the dining room with her father as she came up they looked to her with a smile and in awe. She saw her father motion for her to sit to his right she nodded her head and started for that seat. As she took it she saw Sesshoumaru coming in only a few minutes after her as she gave him a small smile and looked to everyone.

"So my daughter welcome back home" Taikan said to his daughter as she looked up to him with a smile.

"It's good to be home" kagome answered back to him as she saw the servants bring out all the food demon and human as kagome had a little of both making sure to fill both sides of her as she went about. They had small talk once again sesshoumaru didn't speak just listened and learned that the well collapsed and he could see the pain come over kagome's eyes though they were gone in a flash coming and going quicker than he thought her able to control.

As they finished breakfast they all went to the gardens kagome asked a maid to bring her the bags from the day before as she walked with them all smiling and playing about the garden. Taikan sat right beside his daughter the entire time as he listened to tales of her times with her mother. Listened as she told him he had a son. He was amazed and when the bag was back in her hands she pulled out everything for everyone. Sesshoumaru was watching from a little ways more or less acting like he was there watching Rin though as Rin was given a gift along with everyone else he winced visibly thinking that he had done more damage than he thought with kagome for her not to get him a gift. Kagome saw this and she felt horrible as everyone else seemed to have something with them.

The day went on without any real conflict as they would talk about almost everything and as the day started to come to an end they began to speak of what they were going to do not sure where they were going with the quest they wouldn't stop but with these new developments they needed to stop and rethink a few things that much was for sure though it was a good thing they now had two demon lords on their side and with that they were sure more might come to aid the two lords if they were to bring it to their attention.

The day finally came to an end as kagome started for her bedroom she didn't know that her father had set it up that her bedroom was actually connected to Sesshoumaru's through the hot springs. As she walked into her room and she was quick to go to her bed as her emotions just crashed down on her now that she was alone she felt that she could. She cried once more for her father and the fact that he wouldn't see her brother for the first time for another five hundred years and then for the fact she hadn't been able to bring Sesshoumaru into everything like she had wanted.

~With Sesshoumaru~

Sesshoumaru had put Rin to bed after looking over a few things he started to head to his room. Though the moment he entered her could hear kagome's cries from there. He opened the hot springs door as he had planned on doing this anyway he took hold of his gift as it was placed in a nice decorated box for her with a bright red bow on top as he walked in. He put the gift down and walked over to her knowing she needed to consoled as he placed a hand on her shoulder like his father would do though as kagome looked up to him the pain he saw there took his breath away.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked as he gave a soft look pulling her into his embrace as she was a little shocked as was he but he felt she needed something more.

"What bothers you Kagome" he asked her as kagome heard him speak her name she started to calm a little as he rubbed her back. She leaned her head against his chest as she took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I…..I'm not going to see my mother or family for a long time sesshoumaru….and it hurts' She whimpered out as he looked down to her. He could feel through her aura that wasn't all that was bothering her as he pulled back wiping her tears away as she looked up to him.

"Is this all that you worry about?" he asked her as kagome shook her head but more tears started to come.

"I wanted to bring you back something from my time but…..when I was looking for something I couldn't find anything. Nothing was worthy to be given to you as a gift." She cried out as she shook her head. "I couldn't bring you into our group as you belong" she cried as she felt a fault for him being singled out though it was his own.

"Kagome it is your birthday we'll be celebrating tomorrow it is I that should be looking for a gift worthy of you" he stated as he was a little shocked that she would place such blame on herself. He knew this had happened over the years with Inuyasha getting worse as the time went by but he hadn't thought that herself esteem had been put in such a low state. He was starting to believe that maybe he hadn't been helping much of that as he gave her a small smile that shocked her. "In fact I have something for you that might bring you a little happiness if only a glimmer of it" he stated to her as he turned from her for a moment as kagome took a seat on her bed. He handed her the box as she looked to it she wasn't sure what to think as she pulled the box top off and it revealed a beautiful gold mirror. "It's similar to Kanna's mirror though instead of using bugs to see it will allow you to look through time to see any even that has occurred. The past is a little easier to see but it will allow you to look into the future but will not allow you to see anything you shouldn't that might change the present and in turn change the future" he stated there was some warmth in his tone as she looked to him amazed as she looked to the mirror and instantly it sprang to life showing her mother and brother watching the well collapse on that side. She gave a small smile as she was able to watch over them in some type of way. Kagome looked up to him wondering how he knew and he shook his head telling her that he wouldn't tell her how he had known such a thing would be needed for her though as she gave a smile she hugged him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. It is the perfect gift" she stated to him as she eyed the gift with a smile. Kagome put the mirror back in the box as she placed it on the night stand and stood up. "I must truly thank you my lord" she said to him with a blush as she couldn't believe she was about to do what she was. Though as Sesshoumaru heard her call him lord he had thought for a moment that he had done something wrong as from before she would call him lord when she was mad at him or trying to make a point.

Kagome moved and was soon leaning down and was placing a light kiss against his lips as she stood there on the same level with him as his eyes widened in shock from this. Though as she pulled back thinking he hadn't liked it he was soon standing up and leaning down kissing her now with a passion neither of them had known was there.

**((Alright so this took much longer than I thought it would ended up taking almost the entire week I started this Monday and now it's one am Saturday night. I'm going to leave it there and I hope that I make everyone with the way I edited everything before putting it up. I've had a few people saying that my grammar and spelling sucks so I went out and spend sixty dollars on getting open office so I hope this helps with everything until I can find a good beta))**


	12. When We Speak Again

When We Speak Again

by: trueloverkagome89

Kagome was stood there as Sesshoumaru took control of the kiss. Her eyes closed as he leaned forward his hands coming to rest against her hips. Kagome held a slight blush on her face as he pulled back to look over the effect he held on her during the kiss. As he saw her eyes start to open it was amazing to him, just the look on her face that seemed to capture him like no other ever had. Kagome wasn't sure what to say as he pulled back. Her eyes were barely open as she looked to him he seemed just so calm and relaxed she had never seen him like that before. Though as there was a knock on the door kagome jumped a little as she couldn't help but wonder just who it was that was at her door now.

"Come in" she called out as they took a step back from one another as not to get caught in bad way before anything was really decided between the two.

Though as the door opened she saw her father's head poke in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked as kagome shook her head.

"No your okay really Sesshoumaru was just leaving" she said to him as Sesshoumaru gave a bow before heading towards the door. She knew she had pushed sesshoumaru out the door but she didn't want to raise any questions.

Taikan felt something there as he watched his daughter follow sesshoumaru out the door with her eyes. As she turned towards looked to him, she gave a soft smile to him. Taikan looked to her as she truly looked very much like her mother. It gave him such happiness to know that she grew up so nicely. Though, as he looked away with a blush he couldn't help but notice the present on the bed.

"Did he give you an early birthday present?" Taikan asked her as kagome looked to the box with a soft smile before going to open the box to show him the mirror.

"He told me that it would show me anything from the future past or even present though he warned that if I looked into the future it would filter out things I am not to learn yet" she explained to him as she pulled out the mirror from the box.

Though, as he looked a little closer to the mirror he was shocked, he had heard stories of such a mirror never thinking them true. He held out his hands asking in a way to hold it. Kagome gave a nod as she handed him the mirror. Taikan looked to her with a smile as he sat down with her.

"Why don't we give it a try" he asked her as he knew just the memory to show her. It would be the day of her birth that he would bring up. Though as kagome heard him asked if they should test it out it sounded like a great idea.

"I don't see why not it's meant for use is it not" she said to him with a smile, as she took a seat right next to him on the bed. "Why don't you pick a memory father" she said to him with a slight blush that she was actually even talking to her father. After being without one for so long she just didn't know what to think anymore.

"I know just the one too" Taikan said to her as he looked deep within the mirror as the mirror itself began to fog a little as it swirled inside kagome was amazed as she slowly began to see the palace garden appear.

~In the Mirror~

Susume sat under the cherry tree as the flower petals seemed to shower down on her. Her long silken black hair shined under the flickering lights as the wind blew the branches. Her hair flowing with the wind as her hand came up to brush her hair out of her face. The markings showing three pink stripes bright in the light as she sat there, her hand on her fully belly showing just how far along she was. She was just simply glowing there as she sat there; she wasn't alone for long as she looked up seeing her husband coming up. Taikan gave a smile to her as he came to sit alongside of her.

"How do you fair love?" he asked her as susume gave a laugh.

"As well as a pregnant woman can do" she teased him with a small laugh.

"Yes well if I remember correctly it was your idea to have a child so soon" he teased back as susume gave another laugh.

"Oh yes I remember that long conversation before going to bed that night" she laughed to him. In truth the really hadn't cared that night had been a night of passion and that was the whole point.

They sat there for a few hours before susume started to show signs of pain. She whimpered a little at first though as a few minutes passed she was soon crying against her mate. Taikan called out for the healers that were to be around his mate at all times. As they came rushing up to help as they were quick to get her into the birthing room.

Taikan stood outside pacing back and forth as a large male with a high ponytail that still seemed to have hair that reached his bottom came up to Taikan. He placed a hand on his shoulder giving a soft smile as he looked to the door.

"Pacing my friend will help no one" the male stated to Taikan, while Taikan looked up to the male he gave a laugh.

"Speaks the lord that about tore down half a castle to be kept out of the birthing room" Taikan stated while the male raised an eyebrow.

"Well one would be smart to get out of this lords way" the male spoke out as he laughed.

"Lord Taisho I don't think it would ever be wise to stand in your way" Taikan laughed as Taisho joined in.

"Indeed old friend Indeed" Taisho laughed a little more as he turned away. "Come its best to be away from the door when the screaming starts" he stated as he knew how his own beast had truly about drove him mad though in truth there was nothing either of them could do about such pain as it was very much needed.

After a few hours of labor there was a cry of a child. Taikan was called for as he came to his mate he looked down to see a very small child in the hands of his mate. The black hair with the gold and red strips through the hair gave him a smile.

"She looks so much like her grandmother" Taikan said to his mate as he spoke of his mate's mother.

"Let's name her after her" Susume said towards her mate. Taikan nodded his head as he looked down to his daughter.

"Indeed Kagome fits" he stated as it seemed to be just perfect.

~With Kagome~

As the mirror seemed to die down she looked to her father with amazement. She had never known that she was named after her grandmother, though in truth she really didn't know a lot about her past.

"I look like my grandmother?" she asked him as she wondered a little about it.

"Actually you look almost exactly like her" Taikan answered her as he held out his hand. "Here walk with me I can show you your family history" he said to her with a smile.

Kagome placed her hand in his as she stood and walked with him, as he led her down the halls and into a grand room that seemed to be filled with pictures all along the wall. Kagome gasped and awed at how the room was truly filled.

"This place is amazing" she said to her father as she walked around but as she came to a picture it truly did look just like Kagome was standing there in the painting.

"This is your grandmother kagome. She was the one that founded the Northern Lands as they are now. The laws the way it functions, all of it was put in place by her. It was the northern lands that were the first to accept both human and demon as ones to protect under our laws. Most even now have laws that only protect the demons. It was my mother that felt that there was no reason for humans to be left out on account of the fact that would need our help the most" he said with a smile. "She truly held humans close to her heart it was something that Sesshoumaru's father took into his own teachings." He stated to kagome as she looked back and forth from him to the painting.

"Is that why Lord Taisho wanted Sesshoumaru to combine the two lands?" kagome asked him as she wondered a little as to why Lord Taisho had wanted such a thing.

"Yes actually its one of the reasons" he stated to her as he looked towards his daughter. "I believe another one is how you and young sesshoumaru use to be like as pups." He stated to kagome as kagome was a little shocked at that.

"What do you mean me and sesshoumaru knew each other growing up?" she asked him as Taikan nodded his head.

"Actually you and Sesshoumaru use to be the best of friends. You see his mother use to be great friends with yours. So they would come and visit often as you grew older she brought sesshoumaru with her. He was born about ten maybe twenty years before you hard to remember such a long time ago." He said to kagome with a small laugh, as he looked to kagome she seemed to be so entranced by the story.

"You and he would run about the castle always making trouble no matter what we did you guys had to get into it somehow. Even back then sesshoumaru was rather hard to get along with. There was something different though when he was around you it seemed like he was a normal person for once. It was truly a sight to see." He stated to his daughter as he looked to his mother's painting.

"So we use to get along" she said almost with a laugh.

"Do you not get along now?" Taikan asked as he hadn't been able to truly see how the two were with one another just yet.

"Well it's complicated" Kagome sighed out as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Then why don't you explain it to me" Taikan told her as she gave a sigh.

"It's a long story you know" she said to him as Taikan nodded his head.

"Yes I've been told his side I think it's only fair I hear yours" he said with a smile as kagome nodded her head and started her tale. She told him of how she had first meet Inuyasha as well as the Shikon in her body. He had heard part of that from her friends but the detail she went into the story really let him understand her side a little better than before. Though as they came up to the first meeting with sesshoumaru Taikan had to keep himself at bay as he heard how sesshoumaru had attacked his daughter though kagome calmed him down as she went to keep going. It was the attack when she had the necklace on that really had him going as he knew that not a single finger was to be laid on her when she had such a necklace on.

Kagome handled her father rather nicely though as she defended Sesshoumaru it was then that Taikan noticed it. Kagome was actually defending Sesshoumaru even when he had almost killed her and had tried in the past and yet here she was defending him. That to him must mean she was truly starting to fall for him. He gave a smile as kagome looked to him she wondered just where the smile had come from.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him as she raised an eye brow. He shook his head as he stood from the bench they had taken a seat on during the stories.

"I'm thinking it's late and you need your rest for the festival tomorrow" he told her as he took her hand to lead her back to her room. It was already fairly late as it was though he knew that morning would soon be on them before they knew it.

Kagome nodded her head as she followed her father back to her room. As she walked she just wasn't all that sure how tomorrow was going to be like though. She knew that her father was going to announce her return even against the words of her mother. She shook her head looking up to her father.

"Are we really going to let Naraku know that I'm a demon?" she asked him as she worried about it. Taikan looked to her he gave a nod.

"I know it seems rather off but in truth if we announce who you really are then you will have the northern and the western army behind you and from what I've heard its truly something you will need." He said to her as kagome nodded her head she just hoped that that was truly for the best.

"Sleep well dear and I'll see you at breakfast" he said to her with a smile as kagome had reached her bedroom door. Kagome gave a nod before getting on her toes to give his cheek a peck.

"Love you daddy" she said to him with a smile as she couldn't help but really love her father. She had finally gotten to know him a little more. Ever since the day her mother told her that he was alive she had been waiting for the moment to meet him again.

~Morning~

Kagome woke when she felt the first morning's rays on her face through the window of her room. She looked around seeing her room once more just in awe that it was truly her own room. She couldn't' take for granted of this time like she had the future. She just couldn't allow herself to miss such perfect things for her.

As she got up and out of bed heading for the hot springs she was a little more than shocked as she opened the door she saw sesshoumaru sitting in the springs already fully nude. Kagome whipped around covering her eyes as she couldn't believe she had really just walked in on him during bathing.

"I'm sorry I didn't….know you were in here" she said to him as she started to fumble around for the door as she didn't want to turn around and look for it.

"You may join me if you like" he said it caught her off guard that she turned back to make sure this was the same sesshoumaru.

"After all last night I intend to make my claim on you as my intended mate you might as well get use to being in my presence in such a manner" he teased as kagome's face went pure red as she growled a little before going into the room and getting behind the screen to change out of her nightgown.

"You know sometimes you're an arrogant jerk like your brother" she teased back though as she heard the growl come from sesshoumaru she gave a laugh.

"Oh come now you really think yourself like Inuyasha" she laughed as she wrapped the towel around herself and walked up to the springs. "Close your eyes" she said to sesshoumaru as he rose an eye brow kagome just crossed her arms until he did as she told. Once he did she was in the water and looked to him.

"Alright you can open your eyes now" she said to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he opened his eyes he saw her sitting across from him everything that was really worth seeing below the water though he had seen it all before. Kagome was still blushing as she sat there.

"Would you like some help with washing up?' he asked her with a smile as he just couldn't resist offering that to her knowing it would have her blushing even more.

"I'm sure I can handle it" she said to him as sesshoumaru shook his head moving towards her as kagome seemed to just blush even more.

"What are you talking about I'm sure you wouldn't mind" he said to her as he came to be around her. He was really just testing his boundaries with her though as he came up behind her seeing her dunk under the water to get her hair fully wet.

"Alright then I guess I'll allow you to wash my hair" she said as she seemed to finally push back to him. Though Sesshoumaru only gave a soft grin as he knew she was only doing the same with him. As strange as this might look to someone for him to act so kind or lay back in truth he had always acted like this towards kagome as children.

Sesshoumaru reached behind him to the shampoo for her hair as he knew how to really take care of hair seeing as how nice his was. Though as he started to pour the liquid in his hand before he lathered her scalp with the shampoo before slowly moving it down into her hair fully all the way down to her tips though he moved his way back up to her scalp slowly messaging it in such a way Kagome found herself purring against his hands as it just felt so amazing.

As kagome really seemed to relax into his touch there was another knock on the door. It was her hand maid that was there.

"Lady Kagome your father sent me to hurry you along" the maid spoke though it was then sesshoumaru stopped and looked to kagome.

"I'll be right out pull out my kimono" she shouted to the maid as she looked to Sesshoumaru.

"You should wash out your hair' he stated to her as she nodded her head before she dunked her hair under once more.

As she came back up sesshoumaru would already be out of the bath and have a towel wrapped around him as he headed towards his room.

"See you at the festival" he said right before going into his own room. It was then the maid came into the room to help her.

"Was someone else here?" the maid asked as kagome just shook her head.

"No now please let's get to work" she said as to get the topic off sesshoumaru.

**A/N: Alright I'm finally back sorry for all the wait and I know it's a rather short chapter but trust me I've made a goal to have another chapter up by Monday so I have over the next couple days and the weekend to have it up. I'm truly sorry for the wait as things have gotten a little crazy with a new job and full time student now. Hope everyone is still with me on this story the next chapter is heading back to Inuyasha and Kikyo as well as the Festival.**


	13. Trying To Clear Your Head Too Much?

Trying to clear your head to Much?

By TrueLoverKagome

~With Inuyasha and Kikyo ~

Inuyasha sat on the branch of the god tree. They had come to try and retrieve kagome when she was to come back from the future. When they arriving at the well finding it collapsed on itself, they were at a loss as to what happened. The well was the only clue that they had to go on and now they had nothing. Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha as she was entering the clearing to the god tree she gave a soft cough to get his attention.

"Why don't we stop by my little sister she might have a little information on the woman" she said to him as Inuyasha jumped down landing next to Kikyo.

"Yes well I see that would do something" he stated as he turned to walk towards the village though as Kikyo tried to follow he looked to her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her as eye brow rose.

"To see my sister" she said to Inuyasha as he shook his head.

"I really don't think it would be best for her to see you, what if the group told her of what happened?" he asked her as they had already been set back due to Kikyo having to heal herself from the attack kagome had made on her. Though in truth Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kaede alone just to get in what the pack had told her.

Kikyo was a little uneasy as she heard that from him had her thinking that maybe he was having second thoughts on his choice to be with her. It was the truth though when it came to Inuyasha with the attack kagome sent towards kagome truly had him thinking on what was going on since he left the pack with Kikyo.

"Alright then I see your point" she said to him as she turned to take a seat at the base of the god tree.

Seeing Kikyo taking a seat Inuyasha gave his head a nod and started down the path towards the village as he did his mind was quick to go over the last week or so. Already in his mind he had gone over the time they had met up with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. His mind had been so focused on Sesshoumaru sending everything at him that he hadn't even know what was going on between the two women off to the side. All he knew was what he later was told by Kikyo which were all lies from her. He didn't know it at the time but Kikyo was up to something already up her sleeve in case he tries to switch back. Truly Inuyasha didn't have a clue just what he had gotten himself into when he first agreed to kill kagome for his love.

While he was walking his mind was still on just how kagome had even made an attack on Kikyo she wasn't trained and Kikyo was. It was rather strange to him. As his mind kept going at it he wondered if he had truly picked the wrong girl to defeat Naraku with. The wound that Kagome had inflicted on Kikyo had been a strange one indeed as it had taken her much longer than someone with a clay body should be able to repair, sure enough though it had been difficult for the pair.

As he approached Keade's hut it was already noticeable that the villagers weren't happy with him being there. He was getting looks and even a few of the kids were throwing rocks at him. He growled out in annoyance to scare off the kids though as he reached the straw door of the hut she came out.

"Why Inuyasha have you come?" she asked her face stern with concern. "You've only proven yourself a traitor to us" she stated as she had already heard that he was in alliance with Kikyo.

"I need to know if I made the right choice" he stated as she looked him over she saw the seriousness in his eyes as she turned to let him come into the hut. She had the fire going as she usually did.

"What choice are you speaking about child?' she asked him as he suddenly grew uneasy.

"Kikyo, she has given me a choice that now I wonder" he told her slowly as she made tea the choice that he made and the feelings he was having as he saw kagome with sesshoumaru. Kaede listened closely as she heard from Inuyasha she knew he must truly be thinking it over if he had put so much thought into it to get to her to talk about it.

"Inuyasha you've made a choice while I think in my opinion it was the wrong one I have no right to tell you what to do neither does my sister might you remember that child." She said to him as that was her final word on the matter as she was fixing her a cup a tea it was a sign that he was to leave now. Inuyasha gave a sigh as Kaede didn't give any word of what to do or where they were. "Though Inuyasha I think you might want to talk this one out with Kagome" she said to him which was strange to him. "She's with the northern lord." She told him as he was shocked that he was there. "But be warned Sesshoumaru is there and he won't stop to kill you now" she said to him as he nodded his head to leave.

"Thank you" he said to her as he was going to do just that, but what he didn't know what Kikyo had been watching the whole time in her own way. A lone soul catcher had followed and had listened in on everything that Inuyasha had said. She knew of his doubt and knew that she must have him fully under her control before she was to get to the northern lord's palace. To go in there with him thinking to kill her instead would be dangerous as now kagome and Sesshoumaru wanted her dead as well.

Inuyasha made his way back to Kikyo as she was being told everything the soul catcher had heard. He had been thinking so hard that he hadn't even felt it fly over him as he made his way there. Kikyo knew instantly what she needed to do. As Inuyasha still had the binding necklace she was going to use that to advantage once she got Inuyasha in her control.

When Inuyasha came into the clearing where he had left Kikyo sure enough there she was looking towards him. Her face was stern and her eyes would feel as if they were looking right through you. Strange though as Inuyasha just brushed it off as it was normal now, as it truly occurred with just about everything that happens.

"Any luck with my sister?" she asked him as she stood up from her spot as she wondered just what he was going to tell her about what he had been told.

"We're heading to the Northern lands" he answered back as she nodded her head she turned towards the north.

"Do we have a destination?" she asked him as they both started to walk.

"The Northern Lord's Castle" he answered back to her as she gave a soft smile it caught him a little off guard for when she had done that he had seen an image of Kagome. He tried to shake it off before she really saw it.

"Why do you think they're there?" she asked him as he looked to her he gave a shrug and then turned his back to her leaning down.

"We'll be faster if we go there we don't have much time" he stated to her as he truly believe that time was not on their side.

With him taking her onto his back she gripped his shoulders as he took off to the tree tops. He went about his normal way of jumping tree to tree. Kikyo didn't even seem to bat an eye. Her soul catchers just followed just below the tree tops as not to get them too much attention. It wasn't something either of them needed to happen just in case.

All the while they were racing towards the northern lands Inuyasha's mind was hard at work trying to figure out just how he was going to get to Kagome without getting caught by Kikyo or sesshoumaru both wanted him nowhere near kagome both for different reasons but still all the same. As he was thinking this Kikyo already knew what she would have to do tonight when they made camp. As the sun started to make its way down she looked to Inuyasha who was still going at it full speed.

"Maybe it's time to take a rest and set up camp" she said to him though all they truly needed to do was to find a clearing and build a fire they usually just sleep under a tree. As they found one that was still off the beaten path so that no one might find them.

Inuyasha was quick to move away from Kikyo when she got off his back. He scoffed moving to the woods already starting to gather the wood like he always did before he would go to hunt. As he did that, Kikyo was already pulling her soul catcher towards her. She talked with them for a little while telling them just what to do. All her years now walking this earth cursed with the fact that she was dead. This was something she had to somehow deal with and now she had a way to fix it she was sure of that. Kikyo knew to grow on her powers even now; she might have had to take a darker road to do so. Tsubaki had showed her a few things when she had watched what had happened to kagome with the curse using the shards but Kikyo had something different planned. Her soul catchers would do just fine instead of the useless paper snakes that Tsubaki had used no this would work just fine for her as she was to get things the way she wanted she only needed to do one thing. Get the mating Mark from Inuyasha that was the last she needed to do. That was a little harder as she knew she needed it he seemed to be uneasy with himself as of late. Though she knew just what to do, by the time Inuyasha came back with the firewood Kikyo was leaning against a tree she pushed herself off and moved towards him, her hips swaying with each step she took. Inuyasha didn't stand a chance the moment he stepped into the clearing he had been breathing in this clear powder that she had gotten from an old witch. It would seduce any male into a woman womb and he would mate her for life. Though Kikyo wasn't aware of just how Demon mating truly worked she just kept herself ready. It didn't take long soon Kikyo felt Inuyasha weight on hers as she laid on her back him kissing her and pulling her clothes off. Just like his personality there was no softness about how he undressed her. No he was quick and straight to the point. Even as he entered her being with his own he pounded into her cold flesh with reckless abandon. As his fangs grew out as he was nearing his climax Kikyo made ready just as he bit into her, a soul catcher took its signal and bit into Inuyasha infected him as his eyes would go pure gold his mind being taken from him as the soul catcher took it off with his soul.

A/N: My god guys I'm so sorry for taking so long this is my first little lime I was so worried and uneasy about it I just didn't know what to write so here it is and hopefully with the help of what might become my beta she'll help me get this working the way I truly want it. Thanks for being so understanding the next chapter will be back with Kagome and finally we'll be having more Inuyasha characters appearing now just which ones? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review and let me know what you think of this latest plot twist and I still need input guys. Should I kill Inuyasha off in this Series and anyone who is thinking I'm not killing Kikyo is dead wrong it's going to happen but I'm just not telling you who kills her or how! Lol Hope everyone is enjoying their Summer BREAK!


	14. A Big Start

**A Big Start**

By: TrueLoverKagome

~Back at the castle~

Kagome looked around as she walked only a few paces behind the maid that had been there to fetch her. She did not know why she had been called so early in the morning the sun had only rose a few minutes before. However, as she wondered about it she was sure it was due to her father. It was not long that she was proving correct as she brought to the study of her father's. He was sitting there in formal kimono much as the one kagome had seen her mother to be dressed in front of the Demon council. This one was without the family crest though as he stood and looked very regal in the entire outfit. While her father looked to kagome with a smile seeing that she had worn the family kimono of the black with golden leaves dancing about the kimono gathering all together at the bottom, truly looked like leaves had just fallen on the ground at the bottom. Kagome noticed how he seemed a little uneasy but as she walked in and the maid took her leave, he gave her a smile motioning her to seat.

The study was rather large a window right behind the western style desk off to the right of the door was walls lined with bookshelves that needed a ladder to get to the very top. Though in the middle of the far right wall, where there was a break in the bookshelves was a large fireplace that would warm the room through the winter. In front of the massive desk were nice very comfortable looking chairs.  
"In a few hours the other lords will be here as well as a few other members of the council. While you will not meet the council, the members that are attending respect are still to be use. I'm sure your mother taught you as best she could," he told her, as she would nod her head to her father sensing he was not finish with his talk. "I want to inform you sensitive subjects to avoid while talking with any of the higher lords. While this might be a lot to take in just keep in mind to watch your tongue," he told her with a smirk as he had told many stories of her quick temper.

"Mother told me of those things even taught me a few things that you most likely didn't even know of," she said to him as her mother had told her of some dirt on a few of the council members just in case they tried to push to the others that she were not worthy enough. It was strange to hear from her mother such things but still her mother had told her information was always key and while she never really seemed to rely on it all the time it was the reason why she always pushed to finish school even while she was in another time trying to save the world.

"Well no offense to your mother but you got her mouth from her," he said with a laugh as he thought about that she got her temper from him. "Now the Eastern lord Hideki of the Wolf clan and his Heir Kouga" he was going to keep going when kagome shot out of her seat knocking the chair back.

"No wait you can't mean Kouga," she said though she was not really making any sense. Taikan was quick to move around the desk taking kagome in his arms as she seemed panicked over something he purred to her as she calmed down she heard him start to speak once more.

"You know of a Kouga it could be a different one," he said to her as she looked up to him she thought about a way to find that out.

"Does he travel about the lands trying to kill a wind witch named Kagura?" asked kagome as she knew that Kouga was very much crazed with the witch and the revenge he so badly wanted.

Taikan was a little more than shocked when she had hit the nail on the head he looked her over and then sighed figuring that kagome knew of the wind witch now just why she was so upset with the fact that Kouga was going to be there soon. "What is it that you don't want Kouga to be there to know of your return and what you have been doing?" Taikan asked his daughter already answering her next question with his.

"He keeps calling me his woman and man if it pissed off Inuyasha" she stopped there thinking if Sesshoumaru would even care as she looked to her dad a little lost. "What am I to do?' she asked him as he seemed to understand now.

"So Kouga kept claiming you while you were with Inuyasha's group, is that right?" he asked as kagome nodded her head leaving out the part that Kouga had actually kidnapped her. "Well as an heir he has right to do so but don't worry about that right now alright tonight you are making your return. That will not be the biggest thing tonight," he said to her as kagome wondered more if sesshoumaru would even care.

Kagome looked up to her father she saw the look in his eyes as she gave a nod knowing he would be there to hold her up even if it meant his death. She could see that all within his eyes, as he loved his daughter just as she loved to be with her father once more. She pushed away all thoughts and doubts as they went back to their seats and he told her the things she was to avoid concerning each Lord. It wasn't all that much she was to avoid the fact that Kouga's father had taken a mistress, the Southern lord's daughter real father; as she looks nothing like the Southern Lord. Other than that and a few other things to avoid all together she knew that she would do just fine though she was growing nervous as they finished he sent her off to be with the children for breakfast and that the lords will be arriving by noon.

Kagome was not very sure what she should say but as she sat in the garden, she watched shippo and Rin play about the flowers it was truly a sight for her to see. She was grateful that her father allowed Rin joins the celebration with the others. She truly enjoyed the child as much as she would even if they were hers. Along with such thoughts, shippo came running up to kagome he was fidgeting and seemed nervous as she looked to the young kit.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" shippo asked his hands fidgeting with one another as kagome moved to pick the kit up putting him in her lap with a gentle smile.

"What it is?" she asked him as she wondered what would have the small kit so uneasy about her. He was never this serious before but after being away from her so long, shippo did not want that to happen again. He had been fearful of asking of this before due to him thinking her human. It wasn't that he didn't love her or that he hated humans but he knew it would hurt her to take him in but to never truly see him grow up, with that worry gone due to her truly being demon there was only the worry she wouldn't want him. As kagome watched him, just shift about in her lap she grew worried.

"Would….would you let me call you…..mama?" he asked stuttering as he looked down to his hands. He was just worried, as most demon women would never take another's pups as their own, kagome had not known of that, as she was very happy to hear the question. She was quick to pull Shippo into her arms tears flowing from her eyes, as she was so happy.

"Shippo I would love to call you my son" she stated to him as soon as he heard that he was hugging her back with tears in his own eyes. She had truly made his life complete as she had truly taken him in without even a second thought.

It was a very touching moment that Sesshoumaru found himself walking up on seeing kagome hold the kit in such a way had this feeling in his chest build up that he just could not pin point what it was. Strange for him as most everything has a reason even reactions had a reason so what was this one. Though he remembered that he had a reason for coming out here as he pushed aside what he was feeling to get what needs to be finished. Slowly he walked up to her; it had been Rin that noticed him there first as she came up running to him. She embraced his leg as sesshoumaru placed a hand on her head patting it for second before turning to kagome who was getting herself together.

"So they're here," she said to him, as she knew the only reason he would come out to her today was due to her having to greet the guests that were to stay about the castle for the celebration. She was not happy that such a formal thing had to do but she knew as an heir she had responsibilities that had to do no matter what.

"Yes go ready yourself dinner will be in two hours," he said to her before swiftly turning around and leaving. Sesshoumaru was being cold once more with her while others were about. It had kagome thinking just what Sesshoumaru was really like at times. Was he the man she took a bath with in the morning or was he the man that just cut things right to the bone? She could never really tell but she still hoped for the first.

Shippo looked to his new mother hearing how Sesshoumaru was speaking to her had him worried but seeing kagome smile had him relax a little as he was still in her arms like old times. He looked to Rin and could see she was just as worried she had grown close to kagome while she had been at Sesshoumaru's castle she did not want kagome to leave them.

"Alright you to its time to get you guys in the bath and ready" she said to them as they wouldn't be going to the dinner but she did want them to be bathed and ready for bed before she went to the dinner herself. She knew it would be important that she did that for the maids would then have to fight with them, as they were truly children.

It had taken kagome only an hour to get the two kids ready for their dinners in their room. They both were upset begging her to stay with them or let them come she promised both that the next one when they celebrate naraku's death they will be allowed to come. Even Rin could not wait to have such a celebration as she remembered the time she was taken all because of him. Kagome just gave each one a hug making them promise to be on their best behavior as she was at the party. They both agreed with a smile on their faces she left to get ready herself. She put on the nicest kimono she had for such an event she even had the servants help her with putting little jewelry in her hair, to make it sparkle a little more, as she had been uneasy about messing it up. By the time, she was finished she looked very much like the princess she was. She gave a soft smile thanking the servants for their help only to have them bow to her before leaving. She knew that things would be different as her father and Sesshoumaru were welcoming the other guests and lords as it had seemed they arrived later than planned, it was not something she did not mind.

However, as she sat down just watching each lord arrive from her window she went over each one that her father had described to her that morning. She had to make sure she did not mix anyone up that would be rude and disrespectful on her part. She watched as a tall Black Panther demon walked up his hair pure white that reached to his waist as he had it pulled up to a high ponytail. Kagome knew from what her father told her that his mate had died some years ago. He was Lord Nobu, while he was the Southern lord she was not to mention his late mate as it was a subject that would bring up old wounds, something about her death that made the lord uneasy with the western lands. Therefore, the tension is there when it comes to the north and west becoming one with him. She nodded her head happy she had been able to pick him out, as she was sure of it that he walked off his hair swayed showing the mark of his lands on the back of his neck. It was a gold water drop that lay on the back of his neck.

From the beginning, she had thought that the marks of being lord of the lands would always be on the forehead but it seems it is truly about what race you were. She now knew that Kouga's mark is on his left shoulder that hidden by the fur he wore as shoulder pads. She had never thought any differently until her father had told her that morning. She was truly ready to see him thinking she had thought of everything he could do but as she sat there, she saw the Eastern lord she was looking for Kouga. However, as she looked the eastern lord over he seemed very much like Kouga his hair down though rough and black his skin tan but the kimono he wore had tapered sleeves that showed the mark on his of the Red sun setting so only half of the sun showed.

Kagome was startled out of her thinking when she heard a pounding at the door she was not sure what to think or do but as she stood up, she started towards the door opening it just to see Kouga there. He looked her over in a gasp, as he had never seen such beauty in a demoness but he soon pushed past her and into the room, she soon shut the door behind her.

"Kouga what are you doing here" she asked as she looked him over he was dressed a little better more like her father as she just couldn't believe what was going on this wasn't like him as he rushed right up taking her hands looking into her eyes.

"It is you I knew it the moment I smelt your scent what happened why are you a demon" he asked as she started to tell him a little of what it was but as she went to tell him that she was the northern lords daughter he grew angry.

"No you need to come with me I can take you back to my clan," he shouted as he gripped her hands a little harder as he started towards the door. She pulled back against him.

"No Kouga I'm staying here what you are doing" she asked him as she shook her head.

"I won't let our love be killed by that monster I just won't!" he screamed at her making her pulled back even more as she heard knocking on her door she grew fearful as she smelt Sesshoumaru on the other side.

"Kagome come with me I'll protect you the eastern lands will protect you" he said as he pulled her close before she knew it she felt lips on her his arms pulling her hard against him as she whimpered out.

**A/N: yeah I know I"m mean but this is my first cliffy so be happy with it lol. My goal is to put another chapter up this month so be looking for it**


	15. Rage and Jealousies

**Rage and Jealousies **

_BY: TrueLoverKagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters all other characters are mine.

Last Time:

"Kagome come with me I'll protect you the eastern lands will protect you" he said as he pulled her close before she knew it she felt lips on her his arms pulling her hard against him as she whimpered out

Now:

Sesshoumaru was a little uneasy as he smelt the wolf within the room but as he smelled kagome's fear, he soon busted down the door only to see kagome pressed against the eastern heir not knowing that he had been going after kagome for all these years. As kagome was able to push off Kouga, it did take long for him to move in to punch the wolf to move to kagome grabbing her by the throat lifting her off the ground. She did not fight him his eyes were pure red in a jealous rage as he threw her out of the room to follow her only for her father to show up out of nowhere. When kagome had told him that Kouga had wanted her as a mate, he knew he needed to stay close knowing something might just happen with the two young pups so close together a fight was bound to happen. He saw kagome thrown out of her room falling down to a heap. He had been with an old friend he was going to introduce to his daughter as he felt she would need someone to be her friend through this that was more than just human. Sure enough, the woman that he was going to introduce to her appeared her gold hair swishing behind her looking to kagome then to the lord of the north. The woman's green eyes sparked with a fire as she moved over to pick the child up a rage of her own building as she had been good friends with both kagome's parents seeing her like this hadn't been something she had ever wanted to see. She rushed off leaving the males to what was going on knowing this was not something kagome would want to see as it was though.

Taikan was beyond pissed as he gave a roar as kagome had thrown hard knocking her out sesshoumaru had not even held back this time. Both Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked to the Northern lord only to see the Eastern lord appear looking to his son with a glare as he saw Lady Noriko

"Taikan calm down, you must deal with this clearly" Hideki said as he looked to his son as he was getting up from his own hole Sesshoumaru had left him in. "Now Lord Sesshoumaru what is the meaning of this?" Hideki asked as he wasn't about to let this young Lord get control of this as it seemed the lord was not in control of himself at the moment.

The moment Sesshoumaru had his mask back in place he walked off only to have Taikan grab him and whirl him around, with a growl only to meet one by sesshoumaru giving him one back as Hideki came in the middle.

"Alright now calm down" he said as Taikan let sesshoumaru go. Jerking back as he turned to leave he stopped for a minute.

"Sesshoumaru you will be moved away from my daughter you touch her like that again and I will not stop from throwing you out of this castle," he stated as Kouga came up huffing only to have Taikan look to him as well. "Kouga you touch my daughter again I'll rip your lips off period," he stated only to have Hideki nodding his head along with Taikan as he left.

"The two of you just ruined each other's and kagome's honor I thought you both grown I was wrong" he stated before leaving to follow and talk this all over with Taikan as he felt this wasn't the end of this as the two pups went their own ways.

~With Kagome~

Kagome gave a sigh as she started to come around her head hurt but she knew that in a few minutes she would be fine. She had never felt so uneasy her mind confused as she sat up though she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found her blue eyes meeting a deep green the woman that stood above her gave a soft smile as she moved to sit down. The golden hair was amazing to look at as she noticed the tails she had behind her made her wonder of her race.

"I'm a fox," the woman said as if she had been reading kagome's mind.

"Oh thank you for telling me," Kagome said as she watched, as the woman looked kagome over.

"My name is Noriko. I was a friend of your mothers," she stated to her as kagome's eyes went wide as she remembered what her mother had told her about this woman.

"Lady Noriko I didn't know I would meet you so soon" kagome said to Noriko with a soft smile as she remembered the stories that her mother had told her about her two sister like friends one being Sesshoumaru's mother the other being the being right in front of her.

"Much has changed since your mother's disappearance I do hope she is alright," Noriko said to kagome with a soft smile in return. She looked kagome over more just making sure she was okay.

"So child just what happened back there" she asked knowing that she would be smart to get kagome's side of the story.

Kagome gave a sigh as she placed her head in her hands tears coming so fast as she thought it all over she knew this wasn't going to go the way she wanted. As she cried, Noriko just held her to her chest knowing the pain she was feeling already with the weight of guilt in her stomach as she was still getting over Inuyasha the thought that Sesshoumaru would never want her now was overwhelming to say the least now. She started to tell Noriko of all the problems from the start of when the lords arrived. She listened not saying a word as she even heard more about Kouga had started about years before claiming her when she had not known who she was and in her human form. Noriko was a little more than shocked that kagome had been in the past for so long without them realizing it until now but as she understood a little more about the girl, she knew now just what she would do.

"Kagome you must trust your father to handle the two pups as for what you can do you'll stay by me I'll talk with your father with being closer to your room I'm sure the first thing he will do is move sesshoumaru away from you. Understand he has dishonored you as has Kouga by forcing himself on you" Noriko stated as kagome nodded her head wiping her tears away knowing she needed more control over her emotions about all of this. "I know it might be strange but in demon society woman your age are to be protected more so for your race to stay alive" Noriko explained. She knew the mother that would take that role but with Susume not being here, she would ask for permission to take up that spot for the young girl.

Kagome looked up to Noriko as she wondered just what to think but she was grateful for someone not fighting but instead just taking her side. However, she did not fully understand what that meant but she felt this would not be the only change while the other lords were here maybe even longer.

"Thank you so much for care enough to want to do such a thing" kagome said to her as she knew that anyone had the right to just walk away and stay out of the drama but as she saw what was going on Noriko had stopped and done something about it. It showed a kind heart just as her mother had told her about though the way her mother had described her held nothing to her true beauty.

"Kagome you don't have to thank me and let us go to your father I'm sure he is wishing to speak with you" Noriko said to her as she just stood and allowed kagome to do the same before she started towards kagome's father's study. She knew things had to change she just hoped they could act fast enough to get everything in place before dinner starts tonight along with the celebration afterwards. It was often that when an heir comes to the age of mating this be done if the heir were female more precautions are taken to insure her protection.

As they reached the doors, they found both the lords she was looking for in the study as she walked up the door opened just for the both of the women. Kagome looked right to her father rushing to him hugging him, as she felt horrible for all the commotion.

"I'm sorry father it was so fast," she said as he brought her closer to him a growl leaving his throat though as he felt kagome tense. He purred to calm her fears as he looked to the eastern lord now knowing that he had partly known that his son was in love with kagome just had not been sure it was the same kagome.

"Kagome it's not your fault the two were the one to dishonor you and on your opening night even worse" stated Hideki as kagome looked up to him she gasped as she had not even seen him there when she entered she had been so emotional. She had trained with her mother on control over them but they seemed to control over her with everything that was going about around her.

"No I did nothing to help stop everything," Kagome said as she truly did believe it was her fault while Hideki was shocked she was taking the blame on herself. He was not sure what to do though as he looked to the girl she showed of strength and yet here she was taking blame and pain of others mistakes.

"Well such things will not be allowed again," Taikan stated as he was starting to worry over his daughters seemingly taking everything on her. It was something she got from her mother it had truly taken its toll on his mate. He did not wish to see the same happen to his daughter. "You'll have a guard with you at all times to keep guard outside your door as well Sesshoumaru has been moved another wing" he told kagome as she nodded her head feeling that she shouldn't fight him on such a thing now.

"About that Taikan I would like to take the spot as the girl's chaperon through this she's truly so much like her mother" she said to him as kagome looked to the both of them as Taikan nodded his head. Knowing that Noriko would protect kagome with the power to read minds helped that as well.

"My daughter is your hands," he stated as kagome nodded her head returning to Noriko's side knowing that she was to stay with Noriko from now on. "Noriko I would like to offer you to Sesshoumaru's room as I feel you will be needed there," Taikan stated, as he was truly unable to stop his concerns for his only daughter. It had him wishing there was more but he had no right to stop the contracts that he held too.

"Now come Kagome we need to get you straighten out before we are to appear," Noriko stated to her as she motioned for her to leave kagome left bowing to the eastern lord before leaving out with Noriko. They went towards her room she couldn't believe that this was really going to be happening but as they walked into her room she felt like crying as she saw the damage from Kouga but she turned away to get down to business.

Noriko hadn't missed the cringe kagome had made as they entered her room she linked with Taikan telling him of the damage so that he might order it to be fixed before the celebration was over. Noriko moved kagome over to sit down pulling her hair back down to brush it out as she did kagome started to calm with each stroke of the brush.

"You look so much like your grandmother she would be proud of you" Noriko said to her as she finished brushing her hair letting it hang down this time as they stood up. "There you look much better now" Noriko looked to her with a large smile before turning for them to leave.

"Thank you" Kagome said to her with a soft smile she wanted to start with a strong step into the demon world to make her father proud. There were at least two hundred demons waiting for her Sango and Miroku were both out of the castle as they had decided to go to the slayer village to see if they could rebuild some of it while all the demon society came to the northern castle.

As the two came to a stop right before the doors to the main dining hall, she knew that things were going to be hard but she would face them with everything she was. This was strange to her yes but her mother's words rang through her head as the doors opened the guards making the announcement for her as she and Noriko came into the room all eyes on her gasping at the beauty that she held. Kagome's eyes crossed the room as she tried hard to see all that she could her eyes strong with determination that would rival a warrior though it was soft and inviting all to get to know her. Giving a bow, she turned and started towards the seat to her father's left though as she took the seat she heard a growl making her look right up seeing Sesshoumaru it seemed he still thought she was the one that had been with Kouga willingly. She did not want Kouga though with all that was going on it had her wondering who would be her loving mate when the time came she was just so uneasy with it. However, she was not going to let Sesshoumaru push her about as she gave a growl of her only silencing Sesshoumaru making a few gasp at the thought that she had done such a thing.

Taikan himself had been about ready to knock the pup back but hearing the growl come from his own daughter that put Sesshoumaru in his place for the moment he was grinning with pride knowing she was able to hold her own when needed. As he watched Noriko take a seat next to kagome he made a motion for the dinner to start as the food was out it was silent for the most part, only small talk is made. Kagome stayed silent for a while before she knew it though a few of the other daughters that were there of the visiting lords that had come. They spoke about how kagome was a two timing bitch that did not know how to handle anything worth touching. She just could not stop it all her mind racing trying to keep her anger in check. She kept eating as she felt the pat that Noriko gave her as kagome looked to her she knew the old fox had heard what being said.

The pat was all kagome seemed to need through all this Kouga had yet to make an appearance but kagome knew better than get her hopes up for the rest of the night. Once the meal finished the servants came taking it all away as they moved towards the ballroom music started up as many found themselves on the dance floor it was like a dream to her as she watched she had never thought of demons like this but they truly seemed civil on this one night. Though as she had many suitors coming up to her it seemed that Sesshoumaru was not coming anywhere near her she was growing tired as she slipped away out to the garden for a moment.

"Milady it's not safe alone," a dark cat demon said as he stood a few steps away from her his red eyes glowing but it was not something she saw with harmful intent with her.

"Yes I know, you're my guard?" kagome asked as he gave a nod. "Then what is your name?" she asked him as she just wanted to know who she talking to.

"Taika" he stated quietly before disappearing into the shadows as Noriko came out to see her.

"Child you had your father worried" Noriko said to her as she took a seat on the bench that kagome had found herself at.

"I just needed to breathe it feels so surreal to me" Kagome sighed as she looked up to the stars they were a comfort to her now as she heard some commotion coming towards her she looked over to see Kouga charging towards her she stood Noriko standing behind her seeing for herself just how he was towards kagome.

"Kagome" he spoke out, as he was instantly grabbing her hands holding them to his mouth. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from that mutt if I had know he was there I would have beat him." He stated, as it seemed he was just now waking up. He was pulling her close as she pulled away thankful when Noriko came in to make him let go push him away as he growled only to look to her then stopped knowing the elder of the council. "What are you doing?" he asked Noriko.

"Protecting Lady Kagome's honor as it seems you don't care for it," Noriko stated with a growl, as she could not stay the male in front of her now. Noriko noticed the male trying to get pass her back to kagome who had turned away walking further into the garden.

Noriko smelt Sesshoumaru there but now he was actually the lesser of two evils seeing the feelings that kagome held for the lord she hoped he cleared his head before Kagome forced from him.

A/N: Alright I'm not really sure where my writing came from for this but hell it got this one through hope you enjoy everything its truly been a delight writing this I've been in and out of depression but finally its lifting.


	16. Just Emotions

**Just Emotions**

_By: TrueLoverKagome_

Kagome could not believe the way things seemed to go many of the males lusted after her and the females were jealous over her. She did nothing to call for such treatment yet she was getting it. Her mother had told her the hardships of what the council could dish out. No that was something she felt she could handle, now she was having much more trouble with just what was going on around her. She was finding herself feeling sick of it all Kouga was hounding after her no matter what she said before he still didn't listen she did not love him. She knew that much as she wanted love. She had yet to tell her father that is what she wanted, as for right now she just wasn't that sure what that was as of yet.

Making her way through the garden she came to the sakura tree she had seen within the mirror she gave a soft smile as she thought of her mother moving to take a seat under it though as she did she saw sesshoumaru standing on the other side of the tree. She stopped where she was looking to him as she wondered just what to do. He turned a little towards her but as he looked her over his eyes started to taint with red.

"I'm sorry" kagome said to him as she truly felt this was all her fault for what was going on. She just could not seem to get him to look her in the eyes as he kept himself under control as he shook his head.

"Had I known you were unworthy of this Sesshoumaru interests then you would not have to worry about your love for the wolf," he stated to her with a glare it had her gasping, as she could not believe what he was saying. Before she knew it, her aura was flaring about her with abandon as she growled to him.

"I did nothing to warrant what you just said! I asked for nothing when today happened but no, you throw your nose up in the air just stating everyone deceived you. You're out of your mind Sesshoumaru," she growled out as Noriko came running thinking the two had started a fight as she was walked away leaving a confused Noriko in her wake.

"She told you," Noriko said to him with a smirk as she realized that kagome had been fussing him out. "Don't worry though I have more for you later," she said with a snarl just to let him know he would not be hearing the last of this.

Noriko then turned and rushed back to kagome's side she could feel Kagome's aura struggling with its own emotions as she got it back kagome moved towards ballroom many still dancing not knowing what had been going on before just outside. Noriko watched as kagome moved to take the spot next to her father, as she just could not seem to stay far from him now.

Kagome looked to her father with a soft smile, as she seemed to calm under his gaze as his aura came to brush over her body calming her fully. Her father took her hand to bring it through his arm to bring her into him as he spoke with the Eastern Lord. Kagome was not paying attention as her mother had warned her before no her eyes were searching the room, as Sesshoumaru entering the ball again pain seemed to enter into her eyes though her father gave a cough getting her attention once more.

"Yes?" kagome asked, as the eastern seemed to know the look kagome had just been giving.

"Well we just wondered what it was the Northern Heir had been doing for so long?" Hideki asked kagome as he gave a soft reassuring smile as he remembered what it was to be first in love. Kagome had a long chance to get Sesshoumaru to understand he was still very young though it would take some time.

"Well just as your own son I'm currently on the quest to kill the Hanyou Naraku" Kagome stated as Hideki was a little more than shocked that this pup had it in her to fight such a demon even he worried about his son against the foe. "He has the shards of the jewel. I just can't stand by when he has such a thing" she said to the group as they all seem to notice the power behind her words as she looked to her father. "We're close to getting him it won't be much be long" she said to Hideki with a soft smile her eyes shining with a fire of determination. She would kill that hanyou no matter what she could not let him keep killing the way he was.

"Well you have the eastern lands support" Hideki said as he turned to see his mate and Kouga coming towards the group. He turned back to kagome with a soft smile. "I never had the chance to say sorry for what Kouga had done before" he stated just as Kouga came up to bow to kagome.

Kagome had not been sure what to think about it as she looked to Kouga actually abiding the rules in front of his parents. Kouga turned to Taikan with a smile as he asked him to take kagome for a dance. Her father gave him permission as well as kagome's hand over to Kouga as they moved towards the dance floor. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, they bowed to one another before starting up in the dance.

Kagome's hands in the right places as meant to be she was a little shocked there was this eastern style dance here yet she knew of the folk lore that the demons actually came from the main lands that stayed starting up such traditions. She didn't mind though it was something her mother had her take lessons years before she was taken down the well by the Mistress Centipede six years ago (Yes I will edit the first chapter to match this one). Now that this was happening, she knew why.

"Kagome why do you let him upset you like this?" Kouga asked her as kagome looked up to him she was a little shocked he had caught on to that. "I heard he threw you out of your own room over me but no one should treat a woman like that," he stated to him making kagome take a few blinks as they danced about the ballroom.

"Kouga it's just…." Kagome stopped there, as she was not sure why she did. "His confused I really think that there is something there it will be better in time," she said to him as she gave him a smile though while they danced Kouga brought her closer against him she gave him a soft smile as she knew he would stop.

"Kagome I'm going to keep going I promise you I won't stop until your mine" he stated as kagome just shook her head. Accepting it knowing how this young prince was so sure of himself, she was happy he could be at least that sure of himself she just hoped that one day it would be to insure the happiness of his people and not her.

While they were dancing about Sesshoumaru had looked up pass the women that currently thought that he was no longer attracted to Kagome seeing her with Kouga just sent him in an inner rage as he looked over to see the Southern Lord's Daughter Beniko as she was just throwing herself all over him. He did not usually pay her any mind but as he saw what kagome was doing he moved over to her offering his hand to her to dance. He followed the same routine that most did but instantly talk began about the room, as Sesshoumaru was never before putting any interests in others about these dances and balls.

It was a little while later that kagome had seen Sesshoumaru getting so close with her that she was taken back she had stopped in her tracks her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru as she did that though Kouga looked right where she was looking to see the same thing. Kagome tried hard to keep her emotions in check but she could not stop the tears that started to build in her eyes as Kouga gave a growl before turning kagome away and leading her outside once more.

Sesshoumaru gave a smirk as he saw the hit to kagome like the one he wanted as he wanted her to feel just as bad as he was feeling at that moment. He did not know why he was acting on such thoughts but he did not care at this moment he was just acting on them. It was most definitely out of his character even he knew this much but he felt it was to do and this was the only way he thought of to get the same across to Kagome.

Kouga was not sure what Sesshoumaru was up to but as he saw the emotions, pushing up from what Sesshoumaru was doing to kagome he knew she needed to get away from him. He brought her back out to the gardens to a bench as she saw down he saw the tears start for kagome.

"Kagome please don't cry over him," Kouga said to her, as he was a little uneasy over this he hated seeing women cry and more so, when it was someone he cared for. "His a jerk just like mutt face so let him be" he shouted as he tried to get her to react towards him as she just kept her head down her shoulders shaking showing that she was still crying. "It's not like you love him," he stated but that was the moment that kagome started to calm a little.

"But…I think I do" she said to him as she felt horrible like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and walked all over. She had felt this before but nowhere near, how badly it was feeling now. Inuyasha had never hurt her like this as it was just the feeling of a slap in the face but no this was much stronger.

However, Kouga taken, back when he heard her say that his mind trying hard to figure just what was going to happen next. He did not think long though before he just turned away from kagome rushing back into the ballroom going right to sesshoumaru he did not even give Sesshoumaru time to do anything before Kouga gave him a large punch right to the face knocking him back a little. Everything in the ballroom stopped there all eyes on the two as kagome was moving in just to see the two staring at one another.

A/N: alright there we go I'm sorry it is so short but to make up for it I'm making it a cliffy! Would really have to love everyone that is reviewing in the next chapter I will be giving a shout-out to everyone that has been reviewing! Hope everyone loves it!


	17. Challenging Honor

Challenging Honor

Kagome could not believe the way Sesshoumaru was laying on the ground. His hand up to his chin, it was red and blood dripped from his lip. Kouga though stood about him just snarling above him. The crowd around them just seemed silenced in awe no one had ever made Sesshoumaru bleed and live through the ordeal. While to kagome this was like a nightmare going in slow motion as Sesshoumaru stood she saw the blood rage he had even the lords couldn't react fast enough as Sesshoumaru went on his attack to Kouga as the wolf was going on his own. Kagome had tears come down her eyes as she saw it all in slow motion as she screamed out. Just as she was screaming out it was like this wave of dark blue almost black shot out around kagome freezing everything she stood there shaking as her eyes stayed closed. When she finally opened her eyes, seeing that the whole room was frozen in place, she was shocked. She walked towards Sesshoumaru looking to his face his eyes blood shot but she saw more there she could not quiet explain. However, as she saw his claws going for Kouga she turned around to see Kouga in a high kick aimed for Sesshoumaru's chest. Shocked by this she had not wanted the two of them fighting it would start wars and this was not the time for such things. As she steeled herself, she saw the movement coming back to the bodies, as she stood there ready. She would not allow Kouga to land another hit on Sesshoumaru. Even as the room went back to normal it shocked all seeing Kagome suddenly between the two as Kouga kicked her back right into Sesshoumaru as he came to realize quick enough to pull his arm slightly to the side. However, that did not stop the damage that came as his claws went through her back and chest. He pulled her close in shock his usual stoic mask gone all could see the horror in his eyes as he dropped to his knees holding kagome to him. Kagome chuckled and smiled to him as her hand moved up to his lip her hand glowing pink as she healed his busted lip.

"Open your eyes…..go to the mirror," she said to him as the pain hit her her eyes closed her hand went limp as she passed out.

It was seconds later, a loud roar heard from the Northern lord and Noriko rushed between the two males, as Kouga was slow to realize just what had happened. He was confused and hurt seeing kagome their arms open for the attack.

"She….was protecting him" he said under his breath in shock. Kouga had thought he had a chance but seeing kagome's kimono now soaking with her blood from the injury that the two had given her he felt horrible.

Taikan growled out his displeasure as he moved to kagome her only heard another growl come from Sesshoumaru he looked to the young pup seeing his eyes blood shot as he leaned over Kagome's limp body. Sesshoumaru barred his teeth his markings going ridged as he was fully under control of his beast as it protected kagome. Taikan growled louder to Sesshoumaru's beast letting his own take over as his eyes took on the blood shot and his black markings going ridged as well. His own hair started to rise off his back.

"_She's my pup now release pup!" _Taikan growled and snapped in the Inu demon language. He would not let Sesshoumaru kill his daughter as she was still bleeding in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"_MINE!"_ Sesshoumaru's beast snapped back at them as Kagome gave a whimper having Sesshoumaru lean down nudging her cheek with his forehead his beast whining all shocked by this. Sesshoumaru is usually fully in control of his beast while right now they were truly witnessing him care for another like never before.

"_She'll die if you don't hand her over!" _Taikan had seen that sign that the young lord just might love kagome more than he knew. The beast had already claimed her as his but seeing this had him truly; sure, that Sesshoumaru would love his daughter but so far, he is losing this fight.

However, as Sesshoumaru has beast heard that his more logical side started to gain more control as he laid her down and backed away standing up as Taikan quickly moved over to kagome picking up her. Her body truly limp only whimpers coming from her, as Noriko looked over her wounds the rage growing in her.

"Both of you come with me" Noriko spoke to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She turned and left having them both follow her. They needed to get somewhere alone so that the crowd that was parting now for them to leave all knew this was nothing to come. The South was beyond mad as he felt what had happened had insulted his Daughter but he kept his mouth shut on the matter for now. However, the Eastern Lord came to walk next to Noriko, as he was a member of the council as well. When another came to walk on the other side of the Kitsune the old dragon that whom wisdom was highly known had just arrive, yet to meet kagome, wondered just why this had all happened in such a short time.

As the two males followed, Sesshoumaru still seemed a little off, as was Kouga. It was not as if either of them had intended to do Kagome harm. She had put herself there but both felt that were at fault for this. This type of competition would only lead to destroying one another as well as Kagome's poor heart. Noriko already had seen that Kagome felt something for the Ice lord but he seemed to push it away each chance he had. As they enter a small study, Noriko had been giving during her stay at the Castle. Seeing Hideki there, she looked him over but the look in his eyes was something that caught her off guard as he was actually glaring his son down. She had figured as Kouga's father he would be there to fight on his sons behalf but she knew that would not happen now. However, as she saw Tokaji in the room as well she gave a soft smile.

"Lord Tokaji, when did you get here?" she asked him as Hideki turned to look to the elder Dragon. Tokaji actually was the only demon amongst them that showed just how old he was. His face had wrinkles and bags under his eyes. He had once been part of the Lords of the Lands as the Eastern lord, but with age, he grew to understand that role truly belonged to those of the next generation. His hair was a bright red but there were streaks of white from his age within the hair. Truly, he was the oldest demon alive and many believed it was due to him giving his lands to another. He had given the Eastern lands to Hideki's great grandfather.

"Yes well the news of young Lady Kagome's return I had come to give her my allegiances as owed by debt to her mother." He stated to them, as they all knew that it had been Kagome's mother that had saved him from a near death.

"Yes well it seems that her intended seems to not understand what treasure he fully has but only starts fights and conflict for the poor pup." Noriko said as Hideki stepped forward.

"It seems that Kouga here had laid claim to lady Kagome as she was still in her human form thinking she was another," Hideki said as he sent a glare to his son. "But for some sense the two can't keep the peace even for the Lady" he stated as he looked to sesshoumaru who once more had his mask back on but his eyes still had a glazed outlook.

"That does seem to be a problem," Tokaji said as he wondered just what they were truly feeling. "It seems though they both need to be put on restrictions when it concerns Kagome" Tokaji stated as well as looked to Sesshoumaru. "As for you pup what I just saw tells me that more is warranted for your punishment," he stated, as he was not going to let the young pup get away with dishonoring Kagome in such a way. "From what I've heard of this morning as well just what I saw you have no respect for her as a Lady or as your intended. I think that on that matter she should be released as your intend until you can prove to the council otherwise. Your race is going down in numbers and to protect that all the females should be with the strongest and honorable males of her race." He lectured Sesshoumaru as the young lord kept his mouth shut he knew that was something they might do.

Truly, as that thought came into his mind was that something he wanted. Did he want them to take kagome away? He could not seem to answer to that but his beast was rattling the cage it was in crying out for blood from the dragon that just threatened to take Kagome away from them. However, as he truly saw it that meant his honor would strip away as well as Kagome as much as he was starting to feel for the onna he did not want to lose his honor in anyway. It would stop him from finding a strong mate if the intended did not believe him to be honorable.

Noriko was a little shocked at what he was saying but hearing it from the Elder; she knew that was most likely the best choice in the matter. However, she didn't want Kouga to go unpunished from what she had seen before Kouga had arrived through her powers she knew that Sesshoumaru had been on the right path with Kagome but Jealousy was something that all felt and the stronger the feelings one had the stronger the jealousy.

"I agree but I think that in addition to that Kouga will not be permitted to be alone with Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru while tonight was not his best night I've seen that he had been working with Kagome so not all hope is lost" she said to Tokaji as he nodded his head.

"How about this they will both be put on restrictions during the time of that the council will be determining just who will be allowed to continue the Courtship" Tokaji said as he nodded his head hoping that this at least gave Sesshoumaru the time he needed to make up for the wrongs he had committed tonight.

~~~~~In the Castle Ward Wing~~~~~~

Taikan was pacing, as the healers worked on his daughter she wounded badly most likely would not be up for the next week maybe even longer. He was concerned he had told her the day before that he would allow her back on her quest for the jewel with Sesshoumaru being her protector but now he was not so sure. They were safe from all the troubles that came from the quest and yet he wounded her so badly much worse. As he kept walking, the three lords came to Taikan's side with worry and concern on their faces.

"Lord Taikan pacing is not going to stop the nerves I'm sure that you have the best healers here for her," said Noriko, as she was just as upset that kagome was hurt as him. Already she had felt a strong connection to the girl as she had heard about shippo they had been talking a little about things that he should learn.

Taikan looked over to the three with a soft smile as he tried to cheer up for them. However, as he did that a woman came out of the room that they had been working on Kagome. He was quick to jump right over to her asking her if his daughter was already and all types of questions. She answered them then told the lord that he was able to go see his daughter. The lords followed Taikan as he entered the room. Kagome looked peaceful as she slept there her face showed of no pain and already they saw the bandages from where she was hit. Taikan mentally winced at seeing her kimono now taken away with the blood that was on it had just about ruined it. He was quick to go to her side as she laid in the futon her hair spilled out around her face as she slept. Truly, to all in the room she looked like an angel sent to them by the gods to save their world. All knew what she was going to have to go through and none wanted to have such a weight placed on them but looking to her all felt this overwhelming need to help lift some of that weight off her shoulder.

Tokaji came up as Taikan sat himself down on the futon taking his daughters hand in his own just to have some sort of contact. Putting his hand on Taikan shoulder, he gave a squeeze to let him know they were there.

"I was coming here to pledge myself to your daughter as her mother had me promise. Nothing like this will be allowed to happen again I promise you this" Tokaji stated his voice calm and firm but still there was something in his tone that spoke of kindness. Most didn't hear the male talk truly he was not the one to put his money's worth in the council or the battle for lands but for kagome's mother he would do what he had promised to do.

Taikan was grateful to hear such a thing he had known of the promise to his mate but he would not call the elder on it till he was certain that he was not going to hold up to his honor. Happy to hear that he would he now knew for sure that she would be safe. Hideki stepped up saying how they should let kagome get her rest tomorrow she would be moved back to her room.


	18. Trending Lightly

Trending Lightly

The first few days waiting for news of Kagome's health, torture to him. He had never felt such guilt before it was strange as he sat in the new room he had been given. Before he had been right next to Kagome's, he had been her intended, but now that right stripped of him. Strange how as soon as he was relieved of the position he had this strange feeling of wanting it back. Sitting at the desk as he tried hard to work on the paperwork, sent to him, from his own Castle of treaties and other important documents that could not wait for his return. However, no matter how much he tried he could not keep his mind on the work at hand. This truly something new to Sesshoumaru, things usually went along with whatever he wanted of them. Here however, he had forgotten his station and went to do things he would have never allowed before. Something changed in him he knew that now but as he thought that he had to figure how to change them back.

On that, thought the words Kagome had given him when he held her in his arms. 'Look to the mirror what does that do with anything?' he thought though as he came to wonder what she wanted him to look at he felt something pulling at him. Finally looking up from his desk, he saw the mirror he had given Kagome there on his bed. He was a little more than shocked as he stood up walking towards the mirror. He looked around wondering just how it had gotten there he had not allowed anyone in his room. He had not even allowed the servants in only allowing them to come to the door and he would take it from there. He thought hard using his noise to try to find a scent on the mirror only to find none. If he were anyone else, he would have given a sigh as he took a seat picking the mirror up. Instantly he felt the power surging within the mirror looking to the surface at first he only saw himself then it changed. As the swirl of the mirror settled, he was shocked to see Kouga pushing his way into the room after Kagome told him he should not be there. Shocked he watched on as the scene showed him how he had taken all the signs in the wrong way. She had been telling the truth and yet he had been wrong. Cursing in his head, he felt worse than before as the mirror finally cleared and showed his reflection he actually felt that he wasn't worthy of Kagome. This feeling being new to him he was not sure what he should do now. He was going to have to do some serious thinking on just what these new emotions were doing to him. He had been pushing them off only going on urges and that had not worked. He needed to pull back and think, as the mating and courting all together was new for him. He might have just ruined the most important thing in his life, he had acted like a pup, and now he was not sure how to correct it. As he was thinking this over, he heard a knock on his door. He stood willing himself to the door, as he felt ready to tell the servant off seeing, as he knew he had not sent for one. Only to find himself staring right at Lady Noriko, he had not thought she would want to be anywhere nears him.

"It seems you do have the mirror," Noriko stated, as Sesshoumaru had actually been so out of it he had forgot about the mirror in his hands. Taking a step back to allowing, Noriko to come into the room afterwards shuts the door behind them. "Well kagome had told you to look to it. I'm guessing the mirror knew of its mistress's wishes," she said to him as he went back to his desk she followed to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Yes, it had appeared just a few minutes ago" Sesshoumaru gave a quick answer his mind still trying to grasp all that it had just learned.

Picking up quickly on what Sesshoumaru had seen and was feeling she chuckled. Confusing Sesshoumaru even more now as he wondered just what she found so funny about all this.

"Can you blame me Sesshoumaru? You had a good thing going and now that it's gone you want it back do you not?" she asked as Sesshoumaru's eyes just widen a fraction but that was the only difference in his mask but as he thought about it he knew the woman already saw past it.

"Yes" he admitted to her his mask actually slipping completely. For now his mind seemed only think that he had done too much damage to repair what he had with Kagome. "Kouga will be a good mate for her," he said as his eyes closed trying to calm himself as his beast cried and whined for what was theirs. Noriko herself was shocked when she heard what he said seeing him all but had Kagome over to Kouga she gave a growl and stood up slamming her hands down on the desk. Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly opened to look over to the woman.

"Look you've messed up trust me I'll tell when and anyone else who messes up the way you did but damn it if you won't fight for her she might as well be better off with the wolf. Think Sesshoumaru just think for one moment on Kagome. When she was between Kouga and yourself who was she ready to fight against?" she asked him ask Sesshoumaru thought it over his eyes widen once more as he realize that she had been facing Kouga ready to take him on. "Meaning that she had been protecting the one she truly cared about" Noriko stated as she gave a groan sitting back down. "While I don't know why she's picked you but if you truly want to hurt her then do nothing and let Kouga have her. However, you're actually feeling something I suggest that maybe doing something to make up for your behavior…though if you ask me she should just forget you," she said the last part to see just what his reaction would be. Just like expected she heard a hushed growl coming from Sesshoumaru. Within moments, he was standing and moving towards the door. He had just enough with her grilling into him now.

"This Sesshoumaru will do what he likes in the way that pleases only this Sesshoumaru" he said as he opened his door just glaring at her with his eyes as his mask was once more back in place.

"Listen wise Sesshoumaru. She will not be around all the time, show her a reason just why she should trust you with her life and heart. Do that and earn the love she'll give you the world no matter the price" Noriko stated as she stood up walking towards him as she spoke to him. "She has a soft spot for you wither or not you know it, even you deserve a little happiness" she said as she walked out the door only to have it slammed behind her as a roar was heard from behind the closed door. However, when the door closed she gave another sigh before speaking up again.

"The wound will not heal," she said to the door her back to it. "She's yet to even wake up" Noriko stated as Sesshoumaru was frozen on the other side of the door. "We've tried but something is wrong we're out of things to do for her," she said to before finally leaving the door and heading back to kagome's room where she was sleeping.

Sesshoumaru's mind was running wild as he thought over what told to him. What was stopping her from healing, she was full demon it she should be healing just fine. The fact that she was not healing had him pacing the room. Feeling helpless, he was about out of his mind when he finally left the room his aura flaring as he left the castle.

The entire castle felt the young lord's flaming aura even some of the lower lords were more than afraid of what Sesshoumaru might just do. He did have a reputation of killing anything that just crossed his path the wrong way when he was in such moods. Truly while some were scared, others were just happy that he had left the castle while he was in such a mood.

~Within Kagome's Room~

Taikan was not sure what to do as he looked to his daughter's body he knew enough of medicines and such things that told him that her wound should be healing by now but nothing seemed to help the wound to start closing. Strange enough was the fact that she was a demon it should close fast anyway but still it was slowly bleeding out they were having to change the bandages hourly now. Her aura as well seemed a little off but not being a man of much knowledge of holy powers that his daughter contained he just brushed it off to her demon and holy powers going at one another. Looking up to the window he saw the sun rising showing him just how another night had passed since the two had done this to his daughter. Sesshoumaru had left the night before but still no return. He was not sure what to think of it but as he heard a knock on the door behind him giving a sigh he told them to enter not even looking away from his daughter.

"Still nothing?" asked Noriko as she came to sit next to him looking over the girl with worry.

"How was the meeting?' he asked not wishing to talk on how his daughter had yet to recover. It was strange but still this was much more than he thought he could handle.

"We've decided that they will be placed below Kagome in rank it will be her choice and hers alone when it comes to who can take her side as her mate. While both must court her and protect her as well," Noriko stated as Tokaji walked in to take a seat across the bed to look down on Kagome. They had all been worried when her bleeding started again not only that but she never woke. It was strange to all but they could not seem to do anything.

"As well Tokaji will be taking Sesshoumaru's lands and Lordship until he had been giving the right back through his debt being repaid correctly to Kagome though only Tokaji and myself will be the one to make the decision when he had repaid his debt." Noriko continued hoping that maybe someone talking around her would wake the child. However, she and the human companions had tried that many times that kagome had. Nothing not even when Shippo allowed in seeing her. Just the thought of seeing that over again made Noriko wince the child's cries for his mother was so heart wrenching. "Further, Tokaji will be venturing out with the group to protect kagome from her two demons in case they decide to fight once more." She added on just for good measure.

Taikan only nodded and kept gazing at his daughter he had not left her side since that night that felt so long ego. They knew he might not leave his daughter but he needed the rest it had been a good week now and still nothing. Even Tokaji knew this would not last much longer the lord would need rest and time to think on other things. It took a lot of talking and pushing around it all before the group finally got Taikan to go lay down he needed the rest. His head was not even on the pillow before he was out cold.

However, while the houses was still and quiet all the lords there to celebrate long left and were already getting ready to mourn for their newly found hime. Along with sunset a figure came to appear slowly as it came near servants would see the shape of Sesshoumaru. While Kouga no longer there, sent back to the den by his parents, he would return as well to repay the debt that he owed to the north.

As Sesshoumaru walked into the building many just kept to the side of the halls to let him through, the castle was quiet and no one bothered to stop him when he had entered kagome's room. No one was there as they had made Taikan go to bed he was out cold a few rooms down. While there was a barrier to the room, it had allowed him in. As he came to kagome's side, a smirk came to his face as he lifted her off the bed gaining a whimper that brought a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru looked up just in time to see Noriko come in with fresh bandages as Kagome had once again bleed through the current ones.

"Sesshoumaru put her down your not allowed here" she screamed that is what brought Tokaji out of the room next to kagome. Within seconds, Sesshoumaru jumped out the window and was suddenly gone in a black mist; Tokaji and Noriko screamed after but could not see him or sense him.

**A/N: So school has started so I'm hoping to keep the chapters coming but I don't know when they will come. I'm going for a Chapter every two weeks but please bare with me. I'm already in a english class so there will be times I'm just sick of writing . so i'm trying not to make any promises I can't keep.**


	19. The Fight Is On

The Fight Is On

_**A/N: All right people we have made it over a hundred reviews so here is a shout out to all the ones I have seen since the beginning. While I love all my reviewers, they've been here with me through the death of my great-grandmother. Thank you so much to angelapage, kouga's older woman, Esha Napoleon, GothicHime89, Gaarasgirl93 for all the chapters you have reviewed I've seen you guys the most out of my reviewers so trust me I'm clapping my hands and patting you guys on the back. Please all other reviewers just keep them coming I want to know what you guys like so that I can keep them coming!**_

Noriko could not believe what she had just seen; Tokaji was already out the window calling on the guards as they started their search for Kagome. He sent a messenger to the East to let them know that now was the time for Koga to return while they tried to get to Kagome as fast as they could. It was so strange how things were working. As Tokaji was running towards the West, thinking that was where he might find the young lord, he suddenly smelt an old scent of him on the wind that led north; strange though, most would think him to go to his domain. While the scent was old, he was sure that he could follow it; he just could not let this go. As he set out to follow the scent of Sesshomaru, he sent a messenger back to the castle for the others to catch up with him. Just after making a pact to protect the child, something like this happened right under his own nose.

When the message from the guard reached the castle, the slayer and monk were already awake getting ready for battle. Hearing just where the lord was headed, they were soon on Kilala, heading off. They were a few hours behind the lord, and they hoped they could catch up to him before something happened; they wanted in on this.

Miroku was the only one thinking more on what was going on, as something felt off to him. He had placed that barrier around Kagome's room to ward off Sesshomaru and Koga. The barrier was still protecting her room, but he assumed the lord might have found a way around it. He had to find Sesshomaru and find out for himself; though something in his gut told him this was much worse than they all knew. As they came up to the form of Tokaji, he seemed to be standing there, waiting for them but as they came down, he looked right up to the group; his body was tense, looking ready for battle.

"I found him, he's just beyond the forest here," Tokaji stated as they landed next to him.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go the way we think" Miroku replied as Tokaji nodded his head.

"I didn't see Kagome there or her scent on him at all," Tokaji stated to them as he thought it over.

"I was thinking that it was odd how the barrier was still intact around her room," Miroku stated, as Sango was just getting more and more upset with each word.

"What do you mean? Sesshomaru didn't do it?" she asked as her face started to grow worried.

"I don't believe so but still we need to go to him." Miroku nodded as he agreed with what Tokaji said.

"Then let's go. We're wasting time!" Sango shouted as Kilala took to the air once more and Tokaji moved as well. They were fast to make their way to the Western Lord.

As they were about to land in Sesshomaru's camp, they heard a deep growl resonate from the West. Sesshomaru was in a cave, finishing his meal with a dog. Hearing the growl, he left the cave moving over to a large dog demon that was pure black with a white star on his forehead. The dog stood waist high. As Sesshomaru placed a hand on the top of the dog's head, it quieted with a whine.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru stated as he kept his mask on, though he was a little more than shocked seeing them there. He had been sure they would leave him be for a while.

"Something happened." Tokaji spoke up as he stepped out front. He was quick to get the point on telling Sesshomaru that someone had impersonated him and had taken Kagome. Within seconds of hearing him, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed blood red, and the black Inu was growling, thinking it was the ones in front of it that had upset his master.

"Sesshomaru, you must calm down now that we've found you. We must try and think of just who it might be." Miroku stated as Sesshomaru calmed and looked to the black inu.

"This Sesshomaru already knows of who took her," he stated as he looked over the monk.

"I'm pretty sure it was him as well." Miroku stated as Sango grew worried again. It was Tokaji's turn to be confused.

"Who was it then?" Tokaji asked sharply, letting his confusion upset him, as he wanted to find her and fast.

"There is only one that we know of that has had the power to shift forms by will. . ." Miroku murmured as Sango gasped and looked away in fear. She knew this was not good.

~With Kagome~

Groaning in pain Kagome started to come around. Her head was pounding, and her was body frozen, as she lay on the soft mat beneath her. Her sight was still blurred, but as her eyes drifted around, she instantly knew she was not in her room anymore – let alone her home. Her mind searched for answers, but all she could remember was the party, and the attack hitting her. She thought hard about what happened after that, but nothing came to mind. It was like something had blocked her memories. She could not understand it.

As she looked around again, she noticed her were hands bound with chains that had strange writings on it. Whilst she tried reading it, laughter that sent a sliver of dread into her heart reached her ears; she knew just who her captor was. Painfully she looked around till she saw the form of Naraku standing beside her; a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, well, looks like the little miko has awoken." Naraku sneered as he sat down next to her. She shifted away, pulling at the chains, trying to distance herself from him. He grabbed onto the chains, and pulled her close once more. "Now, now, we wouldn't want you to get away just yet," he purred as he pulled the chains, twisting her arms painfully, disappointed that only a small whimper reached his ears. "They make you weaker than a newborn human, you know, and after that nasty wound you have, I doubt you'll make it out of here alive." He whispered into her ear with a laugh. Kagome's eyes widened with terror at the thought of dying by his hands. He chuckled, tracing a finger down the side of her face, "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you; I'll leave that pleasure to Inuyasha." He smirked as her eyes shot to where he was looking. To her horror, both Inuyasha and Kikyo were present. Suddenly she felt his hand on her side letting out an inward groan as he pressed his claws into her weeping wound. "I certainly hope you enjoy this as much as I know I will" he stated to her with a cruel smile; though as he went to kiss her, a sudden wave of power hit him. It confused Naraku at first as he looked around trying to find the source that had disturbed him.

~With Sesshomaru~

The power that emanated from Kagome carried to where Sesshomaru and the others were stationed, drawing their attention to the Southeast. Sesshomaru growled, digging his claws into the meat of his palm. He knew that territory was home to the Black Panthers, and his kind wasn't exactly welcomed there with open arms; but as long as Kagome was in danger, he had no other choice but to go there. The thought of having to go through so much trouble didn't even cross his mind as he turned right to the black dog demon and gave something that sounded like a bark to everyone else, but it was a command. The dog instantly grew in size, taking in Kagome's power as it washed over him, the star on the dog demon's forehead glowing pink before fading to white again. The dog took off towards his mistress, no longer caring for Sesshomaru, as its feet glowed white and it took to the air running. As Sesshomaru and Tokaji followed behind the dog, Sesshomaru couldn't believe how lucky they were.

Now that the connection had been made, the dog could see the aura trail that belonged to Kagome. It rushed to follow it, going as fast as it could to reach her. Within a moments' time they had reached the area in the Southeast where the aura resonated strongest, but a barrier was in place. Though seemingly with a will of its own, it disappeared within seconds, revealing the manor. It seemed too dark and run down; there was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind now that it was Naraku's manor. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga from its sheath as he moved quickly with the dog demon, rushing forward with him, to take on the one in the decrepit estate that imprisoned Kagome. Instantly Naraku's minions, ones they had never seen before, appeared. The minions seemed to be a little more powerful than the last group that Inuyasha had gone up against. Within a few moments Naraku could be seen standing at the front of the manor as the minions went on the attack he would gleaming with a smile.

"Well, well, the doggy came to play." Naraku smirked as he watched the small group start to fight to get within the manor. His minions were strong and seemed to be keep up the pace with each of their attackers.

_**A/N: Mwawah I'm so evil! Cliffy! What will happen next time on Finally The Truth! Alright well just to let everyone know I have a BETA! She's awesome she'll be on my ass everyday seeing as we go to the same school. She really does get on me every time she sees me and now here she is!**_

_**BETA A/N: HAIIII everyone :) I am the infamous Beta...-insert evil laugh here- lol. But yes I am on her every time I see her :P but I love her like a sis anyways ...it makes it more fun XD But man I need a way to reach her over the weekend. The entire time I was like "aaahhhh I need to remind her to write!" lol. (And I'm going through and righting all the charrie names that we BOTH just learned were misspelled. :/ that was a major shock.) (Author: oh hell yeah that was a shock never thought I was spelling Sesshomaru wrong nor Koga I makes me wonder T_T) (Beta: Blame the "lost in translation-ing" that goes on between the English and Japanese shows :/)**_


	20. Pain Of Loss

Pain Of Loss

As the group saw Naraku, they couldn't believe they were actually face to face with the foul beast; he seemed to be partly dressed and that didn't sit well with any of them. The thought of him touching Kagome at all had them cringing, while it had Sesshomaru ready to kill. It wouldn't be long though that he would have to wait. The attack started and the group went at it, fighting off the lower level demons, trying hard as they might to get to Naraku; they just couldn't give in when they knew he had her. No one else had the power to spur the events that had taken place, so who else could it have been. It was only the Black Inu and Sesshomaru that truly seemed to be making a dent in the massive battle placed in front of them.

Tokaji was right behind Sesshomaru and the Inu, but stuck a little closer to the two humans as he knew Kagome had a love for them as her own family. He had been talking with them, as Kagome was trying to recover, and learned a great deal about his new mistress. Though as they started to overpower the massive number of demons, it seemed Sesshomaru was engaged in battle with Naraku, strange how it seemed he fought so hard. Tokaji made a note of that before jumping in to help. Tokaji had heard many things about Naraku, even in his hidden state, and just how foul this creature was. The thought of anyone being within his hands made him want to gut the creature.

The attacks became stronger as they grew closer to Naraku; now he wasn't laughing or smiling, as his minions lay scattered in pieces across the lawn. Naraku was now battling it out with Sesshomaru and the group though, it was mostly Tokaji and Sesshomaru doing the fighting; Sango had gotten hurt and Miroku was tending to her. Each time they grew closer, Naraku knew he needed to get out of there. Truthfully this wasn't going the way he had wanted.

Suddenly he felt another wave of Kagome's power wash over them, making Sesshomaru and Tokaji freeze. Taking the opening, he lashed out and quickly was gone as his miasma carried him away. He knew he had gotten lucky with this one if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru showing up, he felt certain that Kikyo would have done something to him. As he was escaping, he could feel Kagome was absent from the manor, and a twinge of rage crossed his face. Kikyo, in all her cunning demeanor, had set the entire strings of that plan into play.

~With Kagome~

Kagome had heard the laughter of Naraku as he went to taunt Sesshomaru. She was so happy feel that he was near; that he had come to save her. Though as Kikyo came and slapped her right across the face, Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked Kikyo straight in the eyes.

"Bitch you'll not be returned to him again." Kikyo spat with a glare as she moved out the way as Inuyasha unbound her, but the spell on Kagome was still there making her even more weak from blood loss. "Must hurt to be so weak, with nothing to do but give into death." Kikyo laughed as they made their exit of the manor. Kagome didn't even listen to Kikyo anymore as she looked up to Inuyasha; his eyes were so empty, she didn't know what to think. "He'll never come back." Kikyo murmured in a cold tone that rivaled Sesshomaru's. "If he can't be mine, he'll never be yours."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked over to Kikyo. She didn't know what to say to the dead priestess that was about to meet her match. She turned her eyes back to Inuyasha; her eyes looking to his as her arms wrapped around him.

"I only wanted a friend" she said as her body started to glow with a wild abandon as Kagome drew on the powers she knew she had deep within her. As the glow started to take over Inuyasha, Kikyo started to feel her spell weakening as a soul stealer started towards them on its own accord. As it reached the two, it retreated as quickly as it had approached and the pure golden globe disappeared into his body.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked a few times as he looked around feeling strange. He looked down to see Kagome near death as a shock of power shot out of her once more. Her eyes seemed dim, and she looked pasty as he knelt down and laid her on the ground. He heard a twig snap a couple feet away, as he looked over Kagome. He noticed the gash on her side then looked up to see Kikyo with her bow strung - and aimed at Kagome. His eyes widened as adrenaline coursed through his body, making time slow to him, as Kikyo released the arrow. Watching the arrow move closer towards them, he reached out with his new-found claws and strength, slicing the arrow in half before it even touched Kagome. His eyes started to bleed as he stood up over Kagome.

"You!" He screamed as he started towards her. Kikyo didn't know what to think looking over Inuyasha; she knew Kagome had done something. She noticed his puppy ears were gone, replaced with the pointed ears. On his face a stripe of purple laced around his cheeks and black stripes over his eyes as they were starting to glow red. He was taller, his hair was longer and a little straighter but still seemed soft and wild. One could also see the stripes of purple that were on his wrist and ankles as he walked towards Kikyo.

~With Sesshomaru~

The moment the wave washed over them, they were off again to find Kagome. The Black Inu leaded the way as he rushed after her. Tokaji stayed behind to help the Sango and Miroku follow, as they were going slower; He knew that someone had to run to her, and at this moment he felt Sesshomaru would be just the one for it.

The moment Sesshomaru arrived, he was shocked to see a full demon Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome as she laid on the ground, bleeding heavily. He rushed to her side, letting Inuyasha deal with Kikyo, for he saw his eyes bleeding red from what had happened to Kagome. The black inu took up the spot where Inuyasha had been while he stalked towards Kikyo.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing...kill her." Kikyo quivered as she felt her end coming close, though she hoped she would be given another chance at life.

"No Kikyo. . .all you ever did was lie to, and trick, those around you. All Kagome has done was trust and help others!" He growled as he pulled out Tessaiga, moving closer. "You were never one for this world. You're just lucky to even be associated with Kagome." he said as he raised his sword. His mind made up before he had his soul taken that Kagome was the one that needed to live. As he brought it down, the Wind Scar tore towards her, the dead priestess screaming out as the attack hit her where she stood in disbelief. He stood there, lingering for a while, looking at the pile of dust and graveyard soil that remained.

Sesshomaru was actually shocked Inuyasha hadn't lost control to his beast as he had thought. Though as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked towards Kagome, he saw Sesshomaru there, and the elder brother saw the pain that rose up in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru looked down to see Kagome laying there, the wound he had given her still weeping, as the Black Inu whined. It was that whine that had Kagome open her eyes to look to the maker of the sound.

"Who's this?" she choked out as she looked back over to Sesshomaru. She was taken back as she noticed his mask seemed to be gone. The worry and pain in his eyes showed clear as she waited for the answer.

"He's a gift . . . for you" Sesshomaru answered back as she gave a soft yet weak smile to him as she looked back to the black inu. "I kept from naming him so you can" he explained to her as she nodded her head and looked to the dog. As she brought her hand up to pet the dog, it gave a soft whine as it could tell how close to death she was.

"Hoshi." She said to Sesshomaru as he gave a soft nod, scared to even move her as she looked back to him. The lights were starting to dim in her eyes, and with a sigh they died completely. It was then that the group arrived as they watched kagome's hand fall limp. Tokaji stood still in his tracks as he prayed to hear her heart beat, but nothing reached his ears. She was gone from them, gone from this world. They suddenly heard a loud howl come from Sesshomaru, that Hoshi joined mournfully in with. Tears streaming down his face as he held kagome to his chest.

(Oh man could I be mean here and stop and trust me I was but I'll be nice . . . I'll continue)

The group stood there shocked, tears swelling in their eyes as they saw Sesshomaru holding her close to him, nuzzling into her hair. They didn't know what to think; they had never seen Sesshomaru show emotion before, yet here he was, and they all felt his pain, as well as their own. That was their friend in his arms, dead, and they couldn't think of anything to do.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Stop crying like a big wuss and revive her ass!" shouted Inuyasha; it shocked them all as they looked to him. They hadn't even noticed him in the same clearing, let alone the fact he was a full demon either. None had thought to use Tensagia, and as the words came to Sesshomaru's mind, he was instantly laying her down as he stood up.

Pulling Tensagia from its sheath, he waited for the familiar pull from it. When he finally felt the pull his eyes scanned over the creatures of the underworld coming for her as he swiped them in half. Tokaji heard her heart beat faintly, starting off slowly, then gaining strength as her eyes started to flutter open. Sesshomaru was instantly next to her as she looked up to him.

"Hey there" she said to him as he gave a soft smile to her. Everyone was shocked, more-so Inuyasha as he had never seen his brother smile like that before; it was like the old days when they were kids to her, as a flash of memory come across her showing a young Sesshomaru playing ball with her, smiling and laughing. "I remember you" she said to him with smile as he picked her up.

"As do I kag." he said his young pet name for her when they were just pups in the yard. He turned towards his brother who was dawning a smirk, smirking back with amusement in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Demon life." Sesshomaru said with some sarcasm as Inuyasha's eyes went wide. It hit him as to why he felt so different.

Inuyasha's eyes showed the confusion as he looked down on himself. All he could think about was just how he had become one. He looked to Kagome as he realized he had been holding her when he came about. His mind started to piece it all together, as he figured it had to be something Kagome had done for him.

"Lets go home." Sesshomaru said as he looked over the tired Kagome and then over the injured members of the group. Kilala transformed once more allowing Miroku, who was holding Sango, to get on with Inuyasha's help as Tokaji and Sesshomaru took to the skies. Hoshi ran right next to his mistress as she laid in Sesshomaru's arms. It was truly a sight as they all returned to the Castle.

Noriko, Taikan, Koga and Shippo all stood there as they had felt their aura's coming towards the castle. Sesshomaru allowed his mask to slip back in place though his beast was more than pissed that his other side had yet to learn the lesson he truly had hoped he would. As Sesshomaru touched down it was Noriko and Taikan that were on him, trying to pull Kagome from his arms. His eyes went red right off the bat, snarling at the two. As Tokaji landed he gave a laugh.

"Its alright, leave them be." Tokaji stated, throwing the other two off. What could have happened in one day that made the elder change his mind on Sesshomaru being so close? "Taikan, I believe you should thank Lord Sesshomaru for saving your daughter's life today; along with Prince Inuyasha's." He said as the last of the group arrived. It shocked everyone seeing Inuyasha as a full demon.

Already things were confusing for Koga, but as he saw Kagome so calm and relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms, her eyes closed, sleeping as if it were her own bed. That alone made his blood boil that Sesshomaru had so quickly won the right to touch her and be near her again. Hearing that Sesshomaru saved kagome's life as well as Inuyasha being pronounced Prince he was shocked. He looked to mock inuyasha on how he could never truly be a prince as a half demon; only to find that he was standing tall as a full demon. Within seconds his jaw was hitting the ground as Inuyasha smirked folding his arms.

"What were you going to say?" asked Inuyasha as he had seen that Koga was going to comment on him before seeing him being a full demon. He was just as powerful, if truly not more powerful, than Koga himself.

Taikan looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome as she slept in his arms. He saw the comfort she was getting there as he looked Sesshomaru in the eyes only to actually find emotion there for the first time. He was taken back at it before but as he looked he softened a little as he gave a nod.

"I'll have the wards taken off her room for now let us retire to a sitting room and have a healer come for Sango." Taikan announced as he was not about to let them go rest just yet. He wanted to know just what had happened between them all to have so many major changes in the group.

A/N: Alright guys I've finished this one and shockingly I finished it within a day! Actually this was the most fun to write while I wished had better Fight writing skills sadly I don't but don't worry when they become more needed I'll get my boyfriend to write out those scenes and now a word from our beta!

Beta: Hey guys. . . OMG I DIDN'T HAVE TO BEAT HER TO WRITE! xD -rofl- I was surprised when she came in and was like "You're gonna love me...I'm almost done with this chapter" -jaw hit the floor- lol. I'm proud of her :D lets see if this will keep going. XP I like getting chapters done in a day :D 'twas fun :P

A/N: oh come on I'm not that bad really I try! .

Beta: I know you try and I know you're not that bad XD it just seemed the last chapter was like trying to pull teeth lol. This went loads smoother XD I want the smoothness to keep going lol

A/N: yeah well I didn't feel like writing due to that damn paper I failed T_T thats right people my teacher thinks I'm a horrible writer T_T

Beta: English teachers are like that usually XD that's why I got a D the first go-round in english. Got a B+ the second go-round cause I had a better teacher XP So don't feel so bad lol

A/N: Yay for better Teachers!

Beta: ohhh that was priceless, typing this convo out on google documents was like..she types, I try to type and I end up making what she's typing go down to where I want to type. I did that like ...5 times? lol She got me back though...once.. XP

A/N: oh yeah this is fun! I hope we get a lot of Reviews trust me guys we need those review to tell us how we're doing on these chapters. I've never had a beta and I want to know if you guys like it. So I know wither or not to kick her out lol

Beta: D: don't you dare kick me! I know where you work XD

A/N: Then tell the readers to review so you won't!

Beta: ...readers...I hate to do this...but REVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN! -gives the kitty eyes- I'll bite you if you don't and I get kicked. I can look up your things!

A/N: Alright guys you've heard her review REVIEW! Tell her just how much you love the improvement or if you hate the changes. Maybe if she should go back and edit the entire Story? We can't do it if you don't tell us so REVIEW!

Beta: -sits sharpening claws and daggers- :3 I hope I'm not sending out the wrong vibes here lol ;P (I'm being silly though lol. dont be put off by me XD I'm hyper :P)

A/N: Don't listen to her. She's EVIL! When she wants to be anyway lol

Beta: D: I am not...see the halo? - 0:) :D You're the EEEBIL one XD

A/N: right and behind that halo is the Devil's horns! I know I am but what are you!

Beta: a kitty :3 -mewls- =^w^=

A/N: -sweatdrop- really come on doggies only!

Beta: ok fine ...I'm a wolfie :D -woof woof hooooowwwllllll-

A/N: alright then I guess that'll do. Now say good bye to the nice readers.

Beta: -turns circles and barks, then jumps at the screen barking- -paw, paw, paw, paw- loooooool. Man I'm too hyper XD baibai readers. Enjoy :)


	21. Coming To Terms

Coming to Terms

Moving to the sitting room was rather nerve-racking to those who had missed everything. Taikan didn't know what to think; hearing that Kagome's life had been saved by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was really something to him. Not just a few days ago Sesshomaru had almost killed her himself - yet he seemed to save her. Taikan was determined to get his answer as he watched Sesshomaru walking with Kagome in his arms like it was natural. It wasn't making him feel much better that Kagome seemed so easy to it. Taikan went to take her, knowing that Sesshomaru couldn't get into her room at the moment. "I'll take her to bed" he stated. Though as Sesshomaru went to hand her over, she whimpered in her fathers arms and reached out, gripping onto Sesshomaru.

All stood shocked as Kagome was handed back to Sesshomaru; as the young lord surprisingly brought her comfort where her father couldn't. It seemed strange as they slowly watched the corners of Sesshomaru's lips turn up with pride at the thought that she sought out his touch for comfort. Silence filled the room as they saw just how attached Kagome seemed to be with Sesshomaru. It shocked them as each watched Sesshomaru as he carried Kagome out of the room. Koga was about to protest when Noriko held him back as she gave him a glare. While Sesshomaru had earned his right back . . . Koga was still on a short leash.

"Lord Tokaji, could you please tell us the story of what happened while rescuing Lady Kagome?" Noriko asked as she used all the titles. She wanted to show Inuyasha just who he was to be now. While she was grateful he was finally able to take his place, this was still something he needed to know.

~With Sesshomaru and Kagome~

Knowing he couldn't go to Kagome's room, he started off towards his own room within the castle. Just one look down at her face, he could tell she was still very much tired from the ordeals of what had happened. He was just grateful for another chance with her. Even if he had lost her once, he would never allow such a thing to happen again. He could feel her curling into his chest, making his heart swell with pride that she trusted him while sleeping. As he reached his room he slid the door open and started in towards the silken sheets of the futon. He gave a soft sigh as he laid her down, actually finding himself wanting to keep her in his arms. As he tucked her in, making sure she was warm, he couldn't believe the changes he saw within himself as he looked to Kagome. Surely it had been her before to make these changes; only once she left, he reverted back worse than ever. Only now, here she was again in his life and changing him once again. It made his heart beat faster at the thought of her being with him as his mate.

~Back with Tokaji and others~

"In all truth Lord Taikan I'm not shocked at all by what happened - a little uneasy about what happened with her powers again - but all in all it seems her powers are truly pure as is her heart." Tokaji stated as Inuyasha sat next to the dragon lord that seemed so proud of Sesshomaru. It was strange in Inuyasha's mind to be sitting here hearing the other lords speak of Sesshomaru being so young while he knew compared to the others, Sesshomaru and Koga were the youngest of the royals; now including himself of course. Inuyasha left Kagome out of this train of thought for he still couldn't believe that she was a full demon; let alone himself turning into one.

"I believe you Tokaji but truly does he deserve to stand by her side?" Taikan found himself asking the group. Most around him nodded their head after hearing the story; both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had won back their honor due to Kagome. As Heir to the Northern Lands, and being female on top of it all, Yokai law went that any harm brought to a royal female on purpose was punishable with the stripping of its title and then being shipped out of Japan.

"Taikan you can hold judgement for yourself but he's won back his right where Koga has yet to do so." Stated Noriko as she felt that it was best to let Taikan have his own reserves just in case they were found to be true. "What you should really do is worry for your daughter's heart about this all." She continued as it was true that Kagome had a big heart she would hate to know just how much her father was uneasy with Sesshomaru so close, while it seemed to only bring her comfort. Taikan could not fight against that, as all that was said was true, he would never wish to place Kagome in such a place. Between her father who she thought dead while growing up and the one she is coming to love once more.

"Your right Noriko yet I still wish I knew more" Taikan stated as he gave a soft sigh only to looks towards Inuyasha. The look in the once half breeds eyes was something of understanding that he was shocked to find.

"Look I know coming from me, is well, stupid but once I was questioning what would make Kagome happy and while I had part of it I was way off on the rest. I was told by a good friend its best to ask and talk with her" Inuyasha said as he gave a grin only Miroku was the one really grinning. He was proud of Inuyasha there, he had actually admitted he had been wrong that was very big thing for the young demon.

Noriko wasn't sure what to say she had heard Inuyasha had treated Kagome poorly over the years always talking down to her and the other humans in her group only as he seemed to be sitting there now it was like something had changed. She didn't question it just yet as she would let things play out while keeping a close eye on the young prince.

~Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome~

Sesshomaru looked over her as his eyes seemed to glaze over from time to time as he would remember the look of kagome's dead body in his hands as it brought so much pain he remembered a time when something similar happening only they were lucky to save her life. Even as a young child Kagome always seemed to come into trouble. He chuckled at that thought as most of the time he had been the one to pull her out of it of course it was only until their parents would truly come save them that things would finally calm down.

*Flashback*

A young Sesshomaru who looked barely the age of seven stood out in the gardens as he searched for who looked to be five years old Kagome. Their mothers on the porch speaking with one another as the two children played. Sesshomaru would laugh as he sniffed out kagome each playing around with their slowly forming abilities. Kagome would try and mask her scent while Sesshomaru was trying hard to hunt her down as she was hiding in a tree. Only when Sesshomaru bumped into the tree she actually landing on top of him.

"Got yeah" he shouted with a laugh as he giggled. "Hey get up" he finally said as it was just like any young boy.

"Hey no fair you didn't know i was up there" she shouted back as she pushed herself up her kimono tearing a little as she heard her mother cough while looking towards her. "He did it" she said as she pointed to Sesshomaru getting up.

"You shouldn't lie young lady" her mother scorned only to have kagome nod her head as she looked away in shame.

"No really I did do it" Sesshomaru suddenly said as he tried to cover for his friend. The two mothers giggled for a moment and shook their heads only for a maid to come up saying they had a visitor. The maid was told to watch over the children as Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to look at one another with a bright smirk on each face.

"Hey lets go to the lake" Kagome whispered as she remembered her father taking her there as it wasn't far from their castle. Sesshomaru gave a smirk as he had been thinking of sneaking away as well just to make the maid panic. Nodding his head quickly she gave a wink before tagging the young master before running. He caught on quickly as they started running Kagome heading towards the high bushes, then towards the hedge maze. The maid stayed there for a moment before going in to follow the two only they doubled back through a short cut and ran out of the maze, laughing as they started out of the gardens.

"That was too easy" smirked Sesshomaru as he stuck his nose in the air trying to act all special and strong only to make Kagome roll on the ground in laughter as they went down the hill towards the valley as the Northern Castle resided on the top of the western hill reigning down over the valley. Sesshomaru's face fell as Kagome rolled down the hill, before shouting after her and running down the hill.

The two children not knowing the dangers they were entering as they grew closer towards the Lake there was also a village right there in the lake shore. Just as they entered the village the two pups suddenly smelt fresh blood and the burning of bodies as demon's tore through the village. They were lake demons that had started war against the village only minutes before the pups arrived only these demons were much stronger than those in the village. Slaughtering the entire village only took a few minutes just as the two pups entire they knew who they were as the moved to surround them.

"Sesshy" Kagome whimpered as she moved to hide behind him. Sesshomaru was a good head taller than Kagome only as he stood straight up trying to be proud he knew this was trouble as he stretched his claws. Even at such a young age Sesshomaru was strong just as the demons attack Kagome cried out for her father. Sesshomaru fought hard to hold off but still damage was taken as Kagome was pulled away from him. Tears streaming down her face as the demons held onto the young pup. Kagome cried only to suddenly dropped by the demon and caught by her father as she whimpered and curled into his protective embrace.

Sesshomaru's father stood over his own pup as the two lords eyes grew red with anger at the demons that dared attack their pups. Both moving quickly killing the demons only for the two to finish they looked down to the pups. Kagome was in hysterics at what happened all the dead bodies around pulled at her soul as suddenly a bright light engulfed her and the entire valley village. When the light died down all those who were once still started to move as kagome was limp in her father's arms.

The two lords puzzled by this couldn't believe that the women miko that had just visited the Northern lord's home had been right. Kagome had the gift that many would want, Midoriko had given warning on how others would come for her once the power showed itself. Only as the two lords returned and the mothers took their pups. They knew that it was time to change things. Within the next month the visits grew shorter as Sesshomaru was put into harsher training with his father. Kagome was taught of her holy powers in hiding for as long as they could. Within years Sesshomaru's mother died and he grew cold. As Kagome was sent away he never returned to the smiling carefree pup again. At first his strives to be stronger for Kagome only to slowly forget about the happiness she had given him and focused on the power he was gaining and wished to gain more.

*End of Flashback*

There was a knock on the door that brought him out of his thoughts looking right to the door he stood moving to open it. Taikan stood there his face still not given emotion away while his eyes showed the inner termoil he was going through. Here stood before him the son of his greatest friend. Yet also stood the man that held his daughters heart.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk" he said as he moved into the room going to the opposite side of where Sesshomaru had been sitting.


	22. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

By: TrueLoverKagome

A/N: Hi, everyone I have to say I am sorry for the wait on my story. I have doubted my writing skills on this story for I feel like I need some real character building into this so the plot needs to slow down. Then I realized that I was being maybe a little too hard on myself. I wish I could have realized this sooner but I cannot go back in time. This chapter is going to turn back to kagome to tell just what exactly is going on. I hope you can understand my madness. I am sick right now and out of a beta reader so it might not make the best of sense.

~Within Kagome's mind~

Kagome gave a sigh as she looked around more, the area about her was dark, yet she has noticed as she walks certain things about her would appear. She didn't understand it was as if she was glowing herself. She shook her head and kept walking once more only as she walked this time in a different direction she saw an opening that was glowing. However, she was wrong once more; it was not an opening but a cave that had something within it giving off a light. As she looked at the cave a little more she felt as if she had been there before. Entering the cave she looked about it seemed almost heavenly as grass was growing and flowers sprouting about in the cave which seemed to be odd as there was no sun light to reach it.

"Come child one mustn't linger in doorways" an old feminine voice called out to Kagome as she moved in as she was told.

"I'm sorry I believe I'm lost" Kagome called back only as she came in fully she found Midoriko sitting by a stream only she seemed different she wore no armor like Kagome had seen her in the cave where the jewel was created.

"I highly doubt you would be lost within your own mind child" the woman answered looking up to scan over Kagome. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you" she said to her with a bright smile.

"Lady Midoriko is I correct?" kagome asked as she watched Midoriko pat a spot next to her to over look the streaming waters.

"Yes that is me. I've come to tell you a piece of information that you've been missing and while I gave your father and Sesshoumaru's father a warning many years ago it seems they forgot to tell you as well" she said to her with a shake of her head. "Not that I blame them after all you were but a pup when I gave it" she said to her as many believed she fought against demons just because they were demons they were wrong on that fact. She fought demons who threatened to throw the balance of peace in the world.

"What warning are you speaking of?" Kagome asked her as she sat looking over the water yet the water did not show her reflection yet scenes of the past. First scenes were where as a pup she saved the lives of the village. Kagome barely remembered that yet as she saw the second scene start it was when she gave Sesshoumaru his arm back. Both figures watched as Kagome did it a third time with making Inuyasha a full demon.

"Your powers Kagome aren't that of a normal demon or that of a normal miko." Midoriko stated to Kagome as she turned to look at her. "Didn't you find it strange how Sesshoumaru got his arm back?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes I did but I had no answer." Kagome answered to her looking to Midoriko for the answer.

"Well in truth Kagome this isn't your first life and if things hadn't gone wrong in the heavens as they had you would have never set foot on this plane. Kagome you were a goddess. As a child you were attacked and thrown from the heavens during the fall you shifted forms to a soul and took place in your mother's womb. After all you were but a babe when you fell from heavens you naturally took a spiritual form for protection. Your attacker was found and banished. Your parents searched for you only by the time you were found your spirit had already bonded with the body in the Lady's womb." Midoriko stopped here to see how kagome was taking the information.

"So my mother and father aren't my parents?" Kagome asked as Midoriko shook her head with a laugh.

"Oh no they are your parents in this life just understand this only means you have two sets of parents one on earth and the other set in heaven watching over you. That's why I'm here Kagome your parents in heaven saw the God who had attacked you had found you or at least was getting close when they sent me. I gave your father a warning that many would want your powers. While you were hidden I created the jewel of four souls as it would be strong enough to cover up your powers." Midoriko stated with a smile. "I knew when I was born as I had been in the spirit world as your protector. I had failed and for that I am sorry" Midoriko said as she bowed her head.

"You failed no one" Kagome said as she didn't like how Midoriko had come to give her life to create the jewel.

"The jewel is only there to protect you that is why when you went through the well to the future it appeared in your body. Even with the spell hiding the fact you were a demon you still had the powers of your past life." Midoriko finished as she watched Kagome's face to gauge her reactions. Kagome wasn't sure what to think as she thought over all the information she had just been given.

"So let me get this right. I'm not really a demon but a goddess trapped in a demon body?" Kagome asked as she looked to Midoriko.

"Born into a demon body" Midoriko corrected.

"You are my protector and made the Jewel to protect me as it would keep my enemies attention from me?" Kagome asked only to see Midoriko nod her head.

"Alright so why are you here now?" Kagome asked her with a soft smile as she wanted to understand it all.

"Naraku will come soon and once the jewel is together again you won't have long as the reason the jewel is completely pure in your touch is because of your powers and the man banished for attacking you in heaven knows this and is watching he is starting to catch on. I've come to warn you to be ready you must train and hone your skills or you will lose and sadly the cost of losing is high as he will take your place in reaching heaven. You see when you die in this body the heavens gates will open to welcome you home. If he reaches the heavens earth will be thrown into chaos" Midoriko said to her, her face grim as she spoke of what would happen. "Only warning though is this god he is one of manipulation and chaos he is much like Naraku in that way but only because it was his power Naraku was created. You remember how Naraku said he made a deal with demons and became one with them so to gain the power. Well that isn't exactly true he was made into the half demon by the banished god not even Naraku knows the truth. Naraku is only a tool in a scheme to find you Kagome" Midoriko said as she braced for Kagome's reaction as she suddenly became upset. "Kagome you must go back now your friends and family need you they're worried" yet as Midoriko finished that statement the area started to shimmer and fade as Kagome became upset as she wanted more answers.

~ With the gang ~

Inuyasha sat at the side of Sesshoumaru's bed as the other were on the other side watching. All were worried as when they came in Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. After Taikan had left after the story and talk so when Noriko suggested they go check on Kagome. It was strange though as they looked over Kagome they felt something was off. Her energy was low and it worried them.

"How do you think she did all that?" asked Sango as she looked to Miroku while Inuyasha looked over the bed to her. Shippo was in Sango's lap as he heard that from her.

"I don't know but some answers will surely come soon" stated Miroku as he looked to Inuyasha.

"How does it feel?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as the once half demon turned full looked to him.

"Like nothing I dreamed of. And certainly not like the other times" He stated as he was talking about the times he had lost to his demon blood in dire times.

Suddenly kagome started to stir as she gave a whimper all of the group turn to watch her start and wake up. As her eyes opened she found herself looking to golden eyes yet as she started to wake fully she noticed it wasn't Sesshoumaru. "

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she didn't know what to think as she hadn't thought he would be there.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

(Alright I'm ending it there I'm extremely sorry for the wait I will post another one before the month is up I promise. The next chapter will be Kagome telling them everything and a little talk between Sesshoumaru and Taikan.)


End file.
